Pack Master
by X abbodon X
Summary: A human accidently initiates himself as the alpha of a large pack of Pokemon, inheriting all the responsibilites and problems such a position will bring
1. Chapter 1

**Pack Master: Chapter 1**

Hey everyone, this story has been bouncing around my head for a while now and I decided to finally get off my lazy butt and write it up. For those who have me on author alert yes this means I'm writing four stories simultaneously, but it shouldn't have much of an impact on the frequency of my updates.

* * *

A tall figure wandered through the forest, a mop of messy brown hair clinging to his head moving slightly in the crisp breeze, his blue eyes sparkling with life. He was wearing only blue denim jeans held up with a thin black belt and a plain back t-shirt yet the autumn chill seemed to have no effect on him. Simon whistled as he walked down the small dirt track that wound its way through the forest, Gemma had been right these evening walks had been just the thing he needed to unwind. He reached the end of the track and sat down leaning against an old oak tree watching the sun sink beneath the horizon enjoying the spectacular view and the gentle sound of running water as he reflected on his life.

He lived in a small apartment on the edge of town with his Bayleef; Gemma. They could afford a much larger residence but neither of them felt it necessary to move, they made their money by competing in the many Pokemon contests and championships that often graced Jubilife. He and Gemma were the best of friends and although she couldn't communicate verbally with Simon she had taught herself to write using her vines to hold the pen, using a small whiteboard and a pen she would simply write down what she wanted to say. However Simon had always felt that he was missing something in his life, being something of a local celebrity he was never short of suitors but he had never found a woman who exited him or who had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, sure he had slept with a few of them on impulse but it always felt hollow and he always felt awkward doing so. He sighed all of this self reflection was great and all but it got him no closer to actually solving any of the problems he had discovered or to filling the mysterious void he felt in his soul. His almost meditative state was broken by a loud rustling from the bushes to his left; opening one eye he caught a flash of purple from the bushes.

He stood up his legs groaning slightly in protest; he slowly walked over to the bushes trying to make as little noise as possible lest he scare away whatever he had spotted. Parting the branches carefully he looked into the clearing, a bubbling spring leapt from a small rocky outcrop into a small shallow pool before running deeper into the forest, he spotted the purple Pokemon again. It was the size of a dog; he guessed it would be around his waist height; its long tail forked near the end and was thrashing around as its owner took long thirsty gulps from the pool Simon's mind provided the species name Espeon. Perhaps most surprising was its condition, it was quite clearly pregnant and quite far along, Simon couldn't help wondering why a pregnant Pokemon was wandering the woods alone but he wasn't going to try anything on the off chance that its mate was still around. He took a step backwards wincing as his foot came down on a dry twig snapping it with a painfully audible crack; the Espeon's head flew up and swung around searching for the source of the noise.

The Espeon locked eyes with Simon and he could feel a mental link being opened as the psychic type wormed it's way into his mind 'So you've come to challenge the Alpha' it was a statement more than a question.

Wait! What?" Simon said

The Espeon responded by opening its mouth and calling out with a high pitched "Essssspp"

Simon covered his ears at the horrible sound, he waited until the Espeon's mouth had closed before slowly lowering his hands his ears still ringing "What was that?"

'I merely called my mate.' the Espeon replied 'By entering our territory you have challenged his right to rule'

A low growling came to Simon's ears; he swung around to face the source of the noise. A massive Mightyena emerged from the shadows of the forest, it's body criss-crossed with scars and old wounds. The necessity of the high pitched wiling became quickly apparent too as Simon noticed the beast had had one of his ears ripped clean off his head along with a sizeable chunk of flesh leaving a raw, red crater covering the right side of it's head. The murderous gleam in his eyes betrayed his evil intentions, and his scars marked him as a Pokemon that was more than capable of taking a few hits.

Simon backed up as the beast advanced eyeing him up with a sneer of content on its muzzle. Simon winced as he caught his arm on a holly bush, the sharp leaves cutting through his skin easily and leaving two thin red lines on his arms, the Mightyena took advantage of the opening and leapt at Simon aiming to end this fight quickly. Simon dropped to the ground and rolled to a side as his assailant soared through the space his neck had occupied moments ago the large dog's body snapped the branch that had scratched Simon, the sharp leaves having little or no effect on the ancient Pokemon.

Simon quickly jumped to his feet grabbing the holly branch of the ground and brandishing it at the Mightyena, the large Pokemon stared incredulously, did this stupid human think that that branch could deter him or was this some kind of trick.

Simon took a step backwards feverantly wishing that Gemma was here, she would dispose of this monster in a heartbeat. The Mightyena finally deciding that the human was indeed not pulling some kind of elaborate trick leapt forward again, Simon swung the branch fully expecting the large Pokemon to rip through his feeble defence but was surprise when he heard a yelp of pain. The branch was ripped from his hands as the Mightyena thrashed around shredding the foliage and scattering shards of wood and leaf all over him and Simon. Simon watched in horrible fascination as the impact of his attack became painfully clear, one of the Mightyena's eyes had been pierced by a leaf and the dog's thrashing had reduced his eye to a bloody mush with the offending leaf still sticking out from its centre. The Pokemon was angry now it turned on Simon, blood and pus dripping from its eye almost like tears, and snarled its remaining eye alight with fury and vengeance. With the snarl still hanging in the air the wounded beast leapt at Simon knocking him backwards with a vicious tackle, Simon knew he had to do something or him and his throat would shortly be forced to part ways, praying that it worked as well on Pokemon as it did on humans we swung one of his feet up aiming at the beast's sheath. Mightyena yelped in pain as he felt Simon's foot impact with his delicate organ, Simon used this moment of weakness to throw the Pokemon off him and rose to his feet again, he knew that Mightyena wouldn't fall for that again and he had to finish this fight soon.

The Espeon watched the fight with intense interest, most of the males who challenged Scar went down quickly but this one was proving to be a far more worthy opponent. She sighed and shifted her position slightly, could it be possible that their next alpha would be a human. Simon glanced around looking for something he could use to finish his opponent off since he knew he lacked the strength to do it with his own hands. Scar stood back watching Simon carefully, that last attack had more force behind it than the Pokemon had expected from the human and now he knew that this was an opponent that was worthy of some level of caution he waited for an opening in his targets defence. Simon smiled as an idea formed, all he needed to do was get behind the Pokemon then he could garrotte him with his belt, the dog couldn't use his natural strength against him if he was on its back. Loosening his belt Simon shifted his feet falling into a karate pose stolen right out of a movie, this was the risky part, he had to lure the large Pokemon into attacking him so he could get behind it. Scar couldn't believe his luck the stupid human had left his left thigh completely unguarded in exchange for striking a stupid pose, with a smug grin he launched himself at his victim. Simon cheered mentally as he saw Scar charging towards him, as the Pokemon got closer he started twisting his body spinning such that he grabbed the Mightyena's neck as he shot past eliciting a startled yelp from Scar. Pressing his knee into Scar's spine to keep him in place Simon quickly whipped his belt off and wrapped it round his victim's neck. With a tug he tightened his hold jerking Scar's head back and cutting off his oxygen supply, Scar's body twitched and shuddered underneath Simon as he was slowly asphyxiated.

Simon held his position for several minutes after Scar stopped twitching just to be sure that the Mightyena was indeed dead. He stood up shakily and walked away from the corpse heading back out of the clearing towards the path for home.

'Wait!' Simon stopped as the Espeon spoke up for the first time since her mate had arrived

Simon turned around; he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Espeon who had had her mate killed in front of her whilst she was carrying his pups "What is it?"

The Espeon padded up to Simon, her walk slightly awkward because of her large belly 'Welcome to the pack.' she lowered her head to the ground in an imitation of a bow 'You are our Alpha now'

"Wait what?" Simon asked shocked

The Espeon sighed 'Ok let's start this from the beginning, I'm Crystal and I was Scar's prime mate and his ears'

Simon nodded; judging from the pride in her voice being the prime mate gave her some power in the pack "Ok then, I guess Scar was that Mightyena then?"

Crystal nodded 'Everyone had names like that, he was named for his scars' she jabbed her tail in his general direction 'I was named for the gem in my forehead' she gestured to the small red gem set in her forehead that served as a focal point for her psychic powers

Simon nodded absorbing all the information "What did you mean when you said you were his ears?" he asked, he had a hunch but wanted to verify it

'He was missing one ear as I'm sure you noticed.' Crystal explained 'That injury affected his hearing much more than he was willing to let anyone know. So since that fight he's had me listen for him and feed what I hear into his mind'

Simon laughed "Like a living hearing aid!"

Crystal cocked her head unfamiliar with those human devices 'Anyway,' she continued 'our pack has a very simple structure an alpha sits at the head, that would be you. The alpha's word is law and he can do what he pleases however the rest of the pack looks to the Alpha for leadership and support.'

Simon nodded, gulping as the weight of the responsibility he had accidentally inherited dawned on him 'Below the alpha is his prime mate, she has almost as much power as the alpha but like the others she must respect the alpha's wishes. Finally comes the pack members, they have almost no power and are at the alpha and his mate's beck and call'

Simon nodded, the pack organisation seemed simple enough, after hearing how it worked he felt duty bound to stay, at least until a new alpha could be found.

'Any male can challenge the alpha to leadership at any time, because of this male cubs are often killed at birth to prevent competition' Crystal continued 'However as you've learnt entering the packs territory in itself is a challenge to the leadership of the alpha'

Simon nodded numbly, how anyone could kill their own children was beyond him, "Anything else I should know?" he asked

Crystal nodded 'There's a bit more but I'll explain as we walk, we should get back to the den before night truly falls'

"Okthen" Simon agreed glancing up at the sky, a few stars had appeared in the sky and a crescent moon was just peeking above the tree-line, he felt a pang of worry about Gemma being left alone by herself

'Don't worry, you can send some pack members to fetch her if you want' Crystal spoke up as she started making her way slowly across the clearing heading down the other side of the hill Simon had been sitting on when this had all started.

'Since you're a human I guess I'll need to stick to my old job' Crystal piped up again after a few minutes of walking in silence

"What do you mean?" Simon asked "I can hear just fine"

Crystal shook her head giggling slightly 'No stupid' she teased 'You can't understand Pokemon'

"Oh right" Simon saw the problem now "So you can translate for me?"

Crystal nodded pleased that he had picked up the idea so quickly 'I will but on one condition'

Simon nodded indicating that she should continue

'Can you make me your prime mate' she asked

Simon blushed slightly at the mental images his subconscious threw up "Ok then" he agreed

Crystal nodded 'Thank you'

"So how much longer until we arrive?" Simon asked curious

'About five or six minutes' Crystal replied 'It's quite close really but my condition slows me down'

Simon accepted this silently "So what's the den like?"

'It's a large series of underground caves carved out by a river' Crystal explained 'There is plenty of room for you despite your size'

Simon smiled as Crystal hit the nail on the head "Good to know, so how large is the pack?"

'That's a good question' Crystal thought about it for a while 'Well there are about eighty or so members including the cubs but of those about twenty of so are always out scavenging'

Simon nodded "That answered my next question too" he laughed, for some reason the more he learnt about this pack society the more it appealed to him and the less nervous he felt about the whole thing.

Crystal giggled 'At least you're asking the right questions for someone who is going to be in charge'

"Thanks" Simon replied blushing ever so slightly at the praise "So you're the only Espeon in your pack?"

Crystal nodded 'I'm the only evolved Pokemon now,' she admitted 'but how did you know?'

"Your name, every Espeon has that gem but your named after it, that would suggest that it was a defining feature and therefore that they hadn't seen another Espeon" Simon explained how he had reached his conclusion "Tell me, how did you evolve?"

Crystal blushed slightly 'It's kinda personal asking that' she explained 'but I'll tell you. It happened last summer when Scar had just overthrown our last alpha, a Nidorino named Spine, we were in love and he had finally decided to mate me. I was so happy as he started pounding me, I felt something strange deep inside and when I came I evolved into the form you see now.'

Simon blushed at the story but couldn't help but be more than a little aroused by it "So will I need to mate with you?" he asked cautiously trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible lest he insult Crystal

Crystal nodded 'Yes if I'm to be your prime mate'

Strangely this revelation didn't have the impact Simon had expected it to; he acknowledged this information with a brief nod. He reasoned that since he had had no luck with human women so maybe it'd work with a Pokemon, still there was the moral question. Ah screw it! He would deal with that line when he reached it. He shook his head to break the train of thought much to the amusement of Crystal who had obviously been listening in on his internal monologue.

They walked the rest of the way in relative silence, soon they reached the large rocky outcrop that hid the entrance to the pack's cave system; it rose to about twice Simon's height. 'Here we are' Crystal announced obviously relieved to be home

Simon nodded making up his mind that he would at the very least give this life a try "So what exactly do I need to do to make you my prime mate?" he asked

'Ah' Crystal paused realising she hadn't explained that yet 'I guess I should have explained that earlier' she laughed nervously

"I don't mind" Simon reassured her

'Well since you're the new alpha I introduce you to the pack since I was the witness to the challenge' she blushed before continuing 'Then the alpha goes to his quarters with the female he has picked and they stay in their quarter for a full day, umm getting to know each other' she finished with a wink

Simon nodded "Ok then, but can I send out for Gemma first since she is like family to me?"

Crystal nodded understanding 'Sure the alpha can add people to the pack and he can banish them, however Gemma will probably have to wait for us to finish before seeing you again'

"Why?"

'No-one can interrupt us in our quarters for any reason until a full day has passed'

* * *

Please reveiw and tell me if you liked it, any constructive criticism would also be welcomed as well. Make sure to stick around as next chapter will be full of lemony goodness


	2. Chapter 2

**Pack Master: Chapter 2**

Simon nodded again, he could think of little else to do "So where's the entrance?" he asked turning his attention back to the craggy rock face

'Right here' Crystal stated slightly bemused as she pointed to a tiny gap no bigger than a Rattata in the base of the cliff

"You can't fit through that!" Simon exclaimed

Crystal shook her head laughing again 'You're familiar with doors right?'

"Ooh" Simon understood what she was getting at "So how do we open it?"

'Well done' Crystal was surprised at how quick Simon had caught on 'and we open it like so' she concentrated and a medium sized black rock floated off the top of a large pile

Simon gave Crystal and incredulous look until he noticed the rock had been hollowed out turning it into a vessel for liquid, "So what's the water for?"

Crystal turned to him 'It makes moving the rock easier' she began pouring the water onto the soil quickly turning it into a thick brown mud.

'There we go' she smiled as the disguised pot floated gently to the ground 'Will you do the honours?' she asked tilting her head at the outcrop 'I would but I'm..' she inclined her head towards her stomach

Simon nodded "I understand" he walked over to the rock rubbing his hands together, grabbing onto the end of the rocky protrusion he pulled hard and was rewarded with a grinding sound as the rock slipped out of it's normal position "There we go" he said stepping back, to door had been easier to open than he had imagined, but then again it had been designed so that even an Eevee could open it if she knew the method.

Simon descended into the caves just behind Crystal; the place was lit with a combination of naturally phosphorant mosses and wooden torches planted in natural cracks in the cave wall. Crystal paused, her eyes glowing and Simon heard a dull thud as the rock moved back into place sealing the entrance.

It took two more minutes of walking down to reach the main chamber. The corridor ended abruptly into a single massive cave, the walls blossomed outwards and Simon could barely see the edges of the vast chamber. In the centre of the cave stood a massive bonfire crackling merrily as it heated the massive cave system, several small holes in the ceiling provided ventilation preventing the cave from filling with smoke. Simon looked around in awe; a river ran across the cave skirting the fire as it passed from one side of the cavern to the other and he could see at least twenty Pokemon of various kinds at any one time as they scurried about tending the fire, drinking or any number of a vast list of chores that needed doing. Several other tunnels spread out from this single point; it appeared that this cavern was the nerve centre of the pack's home.

'Follow me' Crystal prompted once she had let Simon take in the sight

Simon gave a small grunt by way of acknowledgment and looked down at his soon to be mate as she began to make her way across the floor towards the very far end of the cavern.

She led Simon to a small sandy patch at the far end of the cavern, this section was covered in an abundant layer of the softly glowing moss and was painfully bright when compared to the half light of the rest of the cavern 'This is where we hold pack meetings' she informed Simon

A few other Pokemon had taken notice of Crystal and Simon and sat on their haunches waiting expectantly for the meeting to start.

Crystal tilted her head back and let out the same keening cry that she had used to call her mate, the high pitched noise echoed around the caverns reaching every crevice and alerting every pack member in the entire complex.

Simon winced as the unpleasant sound bounced around his head 'I'm sorry' Crystal apologized 'But that is the best way of calling everyone'

Simon brushed it aside "It's no problem" and watched in growing fascination as the crowd of Pokemon before his got bigger and bigger with each passing moment

After five minutes the crowd had stopped growing, the final few Pokemon trickled in mingling with the crowd sheepishly. Simon looked around the crowd was mostly made up of three species; Eevee, Vulpix and Poochyena but he could see the odd Growlithe, Shinx or Houndour and he could of sworn he had spotted an Absol in the crowd at one point but he couldn't find a trace of it now.

Crystal cleared her throat and stood up "We have a new alpha" she called out in her own language however Simon could hear it as plain English

The cave erupted in uproar as all the Pokemon present began asking questions or calling out praise or curses

"Silence!" Simon's voice cut across the babble, as the hush fell he inclined his head to Crystal "Please continue"

Crystal lowered her head in her attempt at a bow "Thank you" she turned her attention to the crowd "This human has bested Scar in combat and I am his witness"

Every eye in the room fixed on Simon as the crowd gazed on him in awe but no-one challenged a human's right to rule. Satisfied with this Crystal continued 'Since he has already picked me to be his primary mate we will begin the ritual immediately'

There were a few discontenting grumbles from the crowd this time, as many Pokemon felt they had been cheated out of a fair shot at being the new alpha's mate but again no-one voiced their complaints publicly.

"There is one thing I would like to happen whilst I'm in there" Simon spoke out, the crowds' ears perked as they listened intently to their leader's commands, "Can you send out three people to fetch my friend, she's a Bayleef named Gemma, you'll find her in apartment block B on the twelfth floor, room 6. Just tell her where I am an that I want her to come with you, if she doesn't believe you tell her that she had better come or I'll make her practice her posionpowder attack again." He laughed "That will get her moving"

Three Eevee nodded and made their way to the exit of the cave "Alright then let's get this show on the road" Simon said turning to Crystal, the crowd dispersed knowing full well that the show was over and that they did indeed have a new alpha.

'That door over there is the entrance to our quarters' Crystal flicked her tail subtly pointing to a corridor to their left.

Simon nodded and together they entered the side passage, it was quite short and quickly opened up into another cavern. This one was significantly smaller than the previous room, perhaps big enough for ten or twenty people but not much larger than that. A small stream ran through one corner of the room, however it was moving too fast for it to be part of the larger slow river that flowed through the main cavern. Looking around Simon saw that a large patch of leaves, straw and sand was piled in one corner, obviously that was to be their bed and he had no complaints about that it looked comfy enough. A small alcove near the stream held a stockpile of berries and fruits.

With a loud rumble Crystal slid a thin sheet of graphite across the door 'There we go' she exclaimed as it fell into place 'It's not really to seal the cave' she explained 'It just helps to dampen the noises we make' she winked seductively.

Simon blushed at Crystal's forward attitude "So what shall we do first?" he asked sitting down on the bed, confirming his theory that it was comfortable

'Well we can start by removing your clothes' Crystal stated advancing on Simon

Simon laughed "Alright, Alright" he quickly pulled off his t-shirt and trousers, but paused with his hands on his boxers

Crystal picked up the slack and pulled his boxers down for him leaving him lying naked on the bed.

Simon was beginning to have second doubts, he had convinced himself that this was okay but now that the moment had come his own argument began to falter, however his doubts went flying out the window the moment he felt Crystal's tongue caressing his limp member.

Simon moaned as Crystal ran her tongue up his member, he could feel himself hardening under her treatment. Crystal could feel him hardening too a redoubled her efforts, licking his ball sack as well as his member and familiarising herself with their salty taste.

Simon was completely hard in no time at all, Crystal pulled back pausing her treatment to stare intently at his crotch for a while. "What are you doing?" Simon asked already missing the sensations her tongue had generated

'I've never seen a human's penis before' Crystal replied, as she lowered her head back to Simon's crotch

Crystal licked Simon's member twice more before she slipped it into her mouth, Simon groaned in pleasure as he felt her engulf his member.

Crystal bobbed her head Simon's penis almost sliding down her throat with each movement; she resumed caressing his penis with her tongue trying to coax Simon into cumming.

Simon groaned as the intense feelings shot through his body, Crystal's masterful mouth work was quickly bringing him to orgasm. He began thrusting with his hips in a rhythm with her bobbing head trying to push as much of his penis into her mouth as possible.

Crystal was surprised when Simon began bucking his hips but quickly compensated for it, so his member wouldn't cause her to gag. She sped up her rhythm trying to push Simon's pleasure up one more notch, his moans increased in volume and his thrusts became more erratic as his orgasm built up.

"Ahhhh!" he cried out "Iiiii'mmmm cuuummminnnggg!" he moaned as he shot his seed into Crystal's mouth

Crystal gulped down as much of his cum as she could, it tasted strange but she knew that the taste was pleasant even if she couldn't quite pinpoint why. A small trickle of cum dripped from her maw onto the floor as she greedily drank her mate's seed.

"Ok my turn now" Simon exclaimed scratching Crystal behind the ear

'What do you mean?' Crystal cocked her head

Simon smiled "Just turn around"

Crystal nodded and turned around so Simon was staring at her rump, she squealed in surprise as she felt Simon grab her hips and pull her closer to his face.

Simon let go of her hips and gently traced a line towards her pussy with his right hand, using two fingers he gently parted her folds. It wasn't hard to see that she was aroused as her nether regions were glistening with her juices.

Crystal groaned as she felt Simon's warm breath on her pussy, Scar had never done anything like this with her.

Simon leant in close and inhaled deeply, the scent of her arousal was intoxicating. Leaning forward her ran his tongue over her nether regions picking up a small amount of her liquid and causing Crystal to moan in pleasure.

Simon licked her again, this time he flicked her clit with his tongue as he passed it, Crystal twitched as her sensitive nub was stimulated

Simon pulled back slightly smiling, Crystal obviously wasn't used to this treatment and he saw no reason to delay this any longer. Grabbing her hips to hold them steady his head darted forward as he plunged his tongue into her depths swirling it around inside gathering more of her delicious fluids and greedily gulping them down.

Crystal murred and yelped in pleasure as Simon ate her out; her body was twitching with the unfamiliar pleasure

Simon knew from her now copious flow of fluids that he was doing well, deciding to step the pleasure up a notch he brought one of his hands off her rump and moved it down.

Crystal was confused when she felt Simon's hand leave her rump but her unspoken question was quickly answered when she felt Simon begin rubbing her clit, she murred as her legs buckled.

Simon felt Crystal's weight settle on his body, despite her pregnancy she wasn't too heavy and Simon guessed that he could probably lift her up if the need ever arose. He quickly returned his attention to her dripping sex as his brief lapse in concentration had earned him an angry growl from Crystal.

He resumed his ministrations with all due haste, eager to taste her wonderful juices again. Crystal breathing was laboured and heavy as she lost herself in the pleasure Simon was providing 'Pleeeaaaseee' she groaned 'Don't stop, just a liiiiiiiiaaaaaah!' her begging was lost in a primal scream as her orgasm hit, hard.

Her pussy clamped down on Simon's tongue and he felt a surge of fluids surge onto his face and into his mouth, Crystal twitched and moaned as the orgasm faded.

Simon moved his head back smiling and licking as much of the fluid as he could reach off his face, his member once again hard and throbbing "I hope you enjoyed the appetiser" he joked

'I think I'm ready for the main course now' Crystal responded her voice dripping with desire; leaving her head on the ground she lifter her rump up, her legs still shaking.

Simon smiled as he moved forward positioning his member to penetrate her sopping folds.

He paused suddenly thinking of something "Won't this hurt your kits?"

Crystal giggled and shook her head, that was twice in one evening that Simon had taken her completely by surprise 'No they'll be fine,' she waggled her hips seductively 'just pleeeease' she moaned

Simon smiled needing no further encouragement, he thrust his hips forward and in one swift motion hilted his member in Crystal's dripping pussy, their combined liquids providing ample lubrication to ensure Crystal felt nothing but pleasure from the sudden intrusion.

They both moaned out in pleasure; Simon from the rhythmic throbbing constriction of her pussy and Crystal from the feeling of being stuffed with her mates hard cock.

Simon remained embedded in Crystal for a full minute just enjoying the feeling, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, the spark that was missing with all the other girls was there and boy did it make a difference!

He began pulling out slowly Crystal let out a small whine as he exited her completely, her pussy ached to be filled again and the second or two of need made it all the more pleasurable when Simon began his slow thrust back into her.

Simon beamed as Crystal's lustful murrs reached his ears; he was determined to keep up this tortuously slow speed for as long as possible.

'Faster please' Crystal begged as she knew her orgasm was near, the slow speed kept her teetering on the edge but she couldn't pass the final hurdle. The exquisite pleasure was almost painful as her body demanded a release that Simon seemed determined to postpone.

It took all of Simon's willpower not to comply with Crystal's desperate begging, Simon so desperately wanted to speed up but he knew that the longer he delayed their finish the better it would feel once he finally succumbed to his body's intense need.

'Faster' Crystal gasped out adding a minor psychic compulsion to her plead subconsciously

This compulsion was enough to break down the last of Simon's willpower, his thrusts quickly picked up speed and their timing became erratic as the pleasure overrode any other input from his body.

Crystal cried out as she felt Simon complying with her wishes 'Oooooh yesssss' she moaned before the pleasure obliterated any chance of intelligible speech

Simon groaned as he felt Crystal's inner walls fluctuate at an increased rate and with more force, he knew her orgasm was approaching and he could feel his own equally powerful sensations building up as the moments passed.

Crystal screamed as her orgasm hit, her inner walls clamped down on Simon's cock locking it in place as her fluids flowed freely through the small gaps in the imperfect seal, dribbling down her inner thigh to drip onto Simon's lap.

The incredible sudden constriction of Crystal's pussy pushed Simon over the edge too; he pushed his member as deep into Crystal as he could before releasing his seed into her already full womb in short powerful bursts, each burst accompanied by a low primal groan.

Crystal's scream intensified as she felt Simon's seed coating her pussy, the sensation was enough to push her over the edge again and she came for a second time her scream rising in pitch yet again.

Simon fell backwards panting and groaning as exhaustion finally took it's toll, the moment his head hit the soft leaves of their makeshift bed he was out like a light.

Crystal used the last of her energy to pull herself off Simon spent member, she moaned erotically at the faint schlurping noise that reached her ears as she pulled him out, crawling up next to Simon and leaving a drip trail of their juices in her wake she fell asleep on the leaves next to Simon her pussy still slowly leaking Simon's cum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pack Master: Chapter 3**

The three Eevee quickly made their way to the exit, pouring some water through the small hole set in the stone they waited for it to trickle out before bracing their shoulders and pushing the door open. Once outside they quickly made their way towards the town and their objective, the Bayleef named Gemma.

"So what do you think of the new alpha?" the largest of the three Eevee asked

"He shouldn't be here he's a human" the smallest Eevee growled angrily

"Calm down Aden." The middle sister coaxed "He may be human but he did beat Scar"

"Lulu," Aden hissed "I can't believe your siding with the human!"

"Both of you shut it" Ana growled stopping the argument before it could start "It doesn't matter what he is, he's our alpha now and that's all that matters"

Aden sighed "I suppose your right" she whined "but still"

Ana nodded "I know, I know" she licked Aden's face reassuringly

They walked the rest of the journey silently; soon the large buildings on the edge of town were dominating the landscape "Alright." Lulu smiled "Where did he say this Bayleef was?"

"Apartment block B, the twelfth floor, room 6" Aden rattled off emotionlessly

They darted into a side alley using the shadows to conceal their forms "So where are we now?" Lulu asked

"Aden, you're the smallest can you get our bearings?" It was more of an order than a question

Aden nodded and quickly darted out of the safety afforded by the shadows, glancing up and down the street she saw only a few humans out and about. Smiling she quickly darted up the closest flight of stairs and looked up at the writing over the door.

"This is apartment block D" she informed her siblings gesturing to the block on their left with her tail

"Great, so which way do we go?" Ana asked

"Uhhhh" Aden stumbled her ears wilting "Oops"

Ana and Lulu sighed, their sister was never one for thinking things through "Go check" they said in almost perfect unison Ana snapping at the air

Aden nodded and quickly darted out onto the street, returning shortly "That's G" she informed them happily "So we go that-a-way" she flicked her head left "two buildings"

Lulu nodded politely whilst Ana just shot her a look that screamed, well duh!

They made their way towards block B through the dark alley behind the buildings relying on the waning daylight and the natural shadow of the area to hide them from eager trainers.

"Ok so this is it" Ana said pausing behind the building

"It looks just like the others" Aden complained

"I know" Lulu sighed "All human constructions look the same"

The trio squeezed in through a ventilation shaft and quickly bounded up the stairs

* * *

"How much further?" Lulu whined as they passed the tenth floor her tongue hanging out as she panted

Ana sighed and shook her head, sometimes her sister's were so infuriating "Not much longer"

"Two more floors" Aden supplied helpfully as she bounded on ahead her youthful energy and impatience an advantage in this task.

They soon reached their destination; they stood outside the wooden door "How are we going to get in?" Lulu wondered echoing the thought running through her sisters' brains.

"Maybe there's another entrance" Ana speculated her tail twitching

Aden back off then ran at the door "Or maybe we can break in" she called out happily as she drove her shoulder into the door. She hit the door with a loud thud and bounced off onto the floor whining at her now bruised shoulder "Oooow" she whined her ears wilted as she licked her injured shoulder

"What did you expect?" Ana scolded trying not to laugh

"Simon!" another voice cut across the conversation

The three sisters could hear rapidly approaching footsteps on the far side of the door "Why are you so late?" the voice questioned as the door was flung open "And why…" she paused when she noticed Simon was nowhere in sight "Hello?"

Ana shook her head at the surprised Bayleef "Down here, you're Gemma I assume"

Gemma looked down noticing the three Eevee for the first time "How did you know my name?" she questioned two vines hovering on either side of her head primed to strike "and where's Simon?"

Lulu, being the most talkative of the three sisters spoke up "We're here on Simon's orders, we know your name because he told us" she smiled warmly "He wants you to follow us, we'll take you to him"

Gemma frowned but agreed to it "Fine I'll come with you" she lowered her head to their level "But if you're tricking me…" she left the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

* * *

The slab was rolled aside as the twenty four hours where finally up, Simon walked out shortly followed by Crystal, they both wore the same ragged but contented expression.

"That was fun" Simon laughed

Crystal nodded "Definitely"

Simon smiled and placed a hand on Crystal's head "Tell me something, how come you could continue to translate for me even when you were totally out of it?"

"Easy" Crystal replied proudly "I can do it subconsciously, I was doing it for Scar for so long that it's second nature to me now"

Simon nodded "Ok then"

They both walked out onto the illuminated sandy patch where the first proper meeting was to take place, as I cam into view Simon noticed a familiar Pokemon curled up asleep on the floor.

"Gemma!" he called out happily running up to the resting Bayleef

Gemma stirred from her sleep her large amber eyes opening slowly "Simon!" she called out as soon as she spotted her friend

Simon flung his hands round her neck and she wrapped her vines around him as they hugged, Crystal stood a few steps away watching with interest "You're in well over your head this time" Gemma scolded blushing as she remembered Simon couldn't understand her she reached down to pick up the pen and pad she had brought with her

"I know, I know" Simon laughed, his laughed deepening when he saw the look of shock plastered on his friends face

"You can understand me?!" they both said at the same time Simon predicting the question with ease

"Yep" Simon confirmed laughing

"but…how" Gemma stuttered dropping the pad back onto the floor

"Crystal here acts as my translator, don't you" Simon explained bringing her into the conversation

"Hello" Gemma turned to Crystal "I'm Gemma"

Crystal nodded happily "I know, Simon's told me quite a bit about you"

Gemma smiled; her face suddenly changed to a look of pure surprise she sniffed the air before looking at Crystal then to Simon, her head quickly snapping between the two.

Crystal laughed whilst Simon blushed deeply "I guess you know what we were up to" Crystal stated simply

Simon's blush deepened when he heard Crystal talking about sex in such a casual way "Wait you and her…" Gemma frowned trying to comprehend what had happened

Simon nodded "Yes, we're mates" he whispered embarrassed by the admission

"I'm his prime mate" Crystal explained

Bayleef nodded, the concept wasn't rare amongst Pokemon so she had a fair idea what it entailed "So tell me how you became alpha" she turned her attention back to her estranged friend

Crystal interrupted "Not now, we need to hold a meeting soon"

Simon frowned a little "We'll catch up later ok" he smiled at his friend "Oh and on that note; you're welcome to join the tribe"

Gemma nodded happily "Of course I'll join" she giggled "So what do I need to do oh mighty alpha"

Simon laughed and swatted the leaf on her head playfully "You are my bodyguard" he smiled warmly "You stay close and keep me safe unless I tell you otherwise"

Gemma nodded "Ok then" she quickly sat down next to him

Simon finally took his place on the sandy floor "You may want to cover your ears Gemma, Crystal call them"

Crystal nodded and let out her distinctive high pitched call, Simon's head still rang but her was recovering quicker each time he had to endure it, Gemma who had taken Simon's advice and blocked her ears with her vines merely winced at the sound.

Sure enough the pack was soon assembled in front of the trio watching on with interest "Ok then" Simon started once he had decided he had waited long enough "This will be my first pack meeting, so lets start with any information I should know" he spoke paraphrasing the information Crystal was feeding him about how these meetings normally occurred.

A large Growlithe stepped forward, Crystal supplied the name Flare "Well alpha, over the next few weeks we Growlithe should be going into heat"

Simon wondered what that had to do with him; Crystal who had been monitoring his thoughts answered his mental query 'Any female member in the clan has the right to let the alpha help her with her heat if she can't or doesn't want to find her own mate'

Simon blushed at the thought but quickly shook it off "Ok then, thank you Flare"

Flare nodded happy that the alpha had used her name rather than referring to her as Growlithe like most humans did

"Anything else or should we move on"

There was silence in the cave as everyone glanced at everyone else waiting for someone to speak up and break the silence

"Ok then" Simon clapped his hands "Any new news" he glanced at Crystal for the names of the scouts she had mentioned

Crystal shook her head 'Just call forward the scouts, don't bother with names'

"Can the scouts come forward and deliver their reports" Simon asked

There was some murmuring and shuffling amongst the crowd as ten Pokemon worked their way forward; two Vulpix, four Poochyena, a Growlithe, two Shinx and an Eevee.

A Vulpix and Poochyena stepped forward from the line of scouts "Cinder and Amber alpha" the Vulpix stated as they both copied Crystal in their attempt at bowing

"Report" Simon said kindly although his voice still carried a hint of authority behind it

The Amber straightened up her large amber eyes locked onto Simon as she began her report "Ok then, in order of importance; there have been a few disappearances over on the east side of our territory, we suspect Alex's pack had been abducting females for their own use."

Cinder nodded in agreement "There have been five so far alpha, we beg you to help us! Protect your pack!"

The crowd broke out with roars of approval which Simon silenced with a simple gesture "I'll see what I can do" he promised much to everyone's approval

"What else" he asked after the cavern had quieted down again

"Well" Amber continued "The disappearances have been our main news but we have also located a very healthy grove of Bluk berries, we have already informed the gathering party of its location"

A few nodding faces and a few affirmative cries from the crowd supported him "A Charmeleon has taken up residence in a cave to the north, he doesn't seem to be a threat but you may want to look into it" he continued

Simon nodded a little lost "Maybe he could help us" Gemma whispered quietly

Simon smiled as he caught Gemma's idea "Send an emissary out maybe we can make a valuable ally of this Charmeleon" he said

This reply was obviously unexpected as the crowd broke out into uproar again, only the scouts Crystal, Gemma and Simon remained silent

Ignoring the crowd Simon turned to Amber and Cinder "Anything else" he asked

"Well there's a Kakuna nest dangerously close to the warren but we believe the Beedrill will move on once they hatch and it's unwise to disturb Kakuna anyway"

Simon nodded "Ok then, thank you for your work" he straightened up "Meeting over" he shouted cutting across everyone.

As everyone filtered out back to their designated jobs Simon turned to Crystal and Gemma "Looks like we're heading east then"

Crystal swallowed nervously knowing that Alex and his pack would not give in easily nor would they be exactly hospitable whilst Gemma nodded vigorously obviously happy to be going on an adventure with Simon "Just like old times hey" she joked

Simon laughed and nodded "Yeah, I guess it is" he turned to Crystal "So how long are we travelling for"

Crystal thought about it for a while "It will take three days with me tagging along, but if you two go without me then it will take a day or two"

Simon nodded "Ok then I guess we should get going now if we want to get there and back this week"

"Wait your taking me?" Crystal exclaimed stunned

"Of course he is" Gemma answered "He cares about you obviously" she giggled as Simon blushed "Why would he want to leave you out of the fun?"

Crystal glanced at Simon for his own consent "What she said" Simon said awkwardly

"Gemma laughed "Besides who said you were walking" she quickly snatched up the Espeon and bound her to her back with her vines "There now we can move at a respectable speed" she announced proudly

Simon laughed "You make a good pack mule" he joked before darting out of her reach towards the door "Now let's get going, come on Dobbin"

Gemma giggled "I'll get you for that" she growled before chasing after Simon as fast as she could whilst still keeping Crystal relatively comfortable

Crystal smiled at their antics, Simon was a completely different person when he was with Gemma and she admired such a bond between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pack Master: Chapter 4**

"So how long have you two known each other?" Crystal asked as the trio walked through the forest

"Eleven or so years" Simon replied casually

Gemma laughed "It's twelve idiot"

"One year! Big difference!" Simon defended himself

Gemma shook her head "I see having a mate hasn't changed your personality"

Simon blushed but remained silent

"Nah, I like him just the way he is" Crystal replied casually

Simon's blush deepened "So will I need to sleep away from you so you two don't keep me up?" Gemma asked enjoying the mortified look on Simon's face

"Gemma!" Simon snapped

"I don't know" Crystal replied "Besides I don't think you can sleep far enough away and not still be there to guard him" she added giggling

This comment made Gemma blush slightly too, whilst Simon's mouth was gaping as he stared incredulously at Crystal.

A rustling in the bushes caught their attention, Simon and Gemma immediately became serious

"Sounds big" Simon whispered

Gemma nodded her agreement and readied herself for whatever was coming

A large Nidorino crashed through the bushes and turned on the group, "Intruders" in snarled lowering its head "Get out of my territory, NOW!"

"I think we should comply" Crystal said hurriedly, she had read the Nidorino's mind and his plan wouldn't be pretty

"Nah" Simon smiled, with Gemma by his side he felt no need to fear the Pokemon "Hey Gemma" he called out "You want to take this guy"

Gemma nodded "Sound's good." she sniggered "Can you hold your mate for a while though?"  
"Sure" Simon replied lifting Crystal off Gemma's back as her vines unwound "Don't worry about a thing." he told her as he picked her up "We got this one"

"Well!" The Nidorino demanded impatiently

"Well" Gemma teased "we've thought about it and we've decided that you better get out of our way"

Nidorino snarled at Gemma's taunt and charged his large horn pointed straight at Gemma

Gemma stood stock still radiating a strange white light as she charged up, "Must she be so reckless" Simon groaned, a strange scent filling the air helped him relax but this strategy always made him nervous even if it had worked every other time she had used it.

Simon watched the Nidorino's horn penetrate her skin, blood ran from the wound and Nidorino backed off smirking, he obviously thought the battle was already won.

Gemma smirked as she released a massive blast of white light from the leaf on her head, the attack struck the Nidorino and blasted it backwards through the foliage singeing everything in its path.

"Bay bay leef leeeef!" Gemma exclaimed triumphantly, glancing at the defeated Nidorino just in case it had withstood her attack.

"Won't she be poisoned?!" Crystal exclaimed, worried about her new friend and surprised at her apparent resistance to the potent poison.

"Nah." Simon laughed as he shook his head "She used aromatherapy before she charged her solarbeam so she'll be fine" he smiled as he patted her side "It always works on those overly cocky poison types." he laughed

Crystal shook her head laughing "Gemma, that solarbeam was massive you must be really strong"

Gemma flushed slightly form the praise "She's the best" Simon said proudly

"Thanks" Gemma said happily "You want me to carry your girlfriend again?" she teased him

Simon blushed but accepted her offer, gently placing Crystal on Gemma's back and waiting for the vines to secure her safely before continuing.

The sun was just starting to set when they decided to stop for the night. Whilst they were walking they had encountered a few members of their pack, Gemma and Crystal swore that they could be identified by a certain scent but Simon claimed that there was no difference, a few other wild Pokemon had bothered them but none of them were anywhere close to the Nidorino in terms of power so Gemma obtained no injuries. Simon glanced up at the sky "I don't think we're going to need a tent" he declared happily

Crystal mumbled an agreement "No, but we do need food" Gemma replied swiftly

"True" Simon conceded "I don't have our usual supplies so I guess we're going berry hunting"

"No we're not" Gemma replied "I am, you're staying right here"

"But why!" Simon demanded

Gemma sighed and shook her head "You're so dense sometimes" she flicked her head backwards towards Crystal "Now why do you think?"

Simon laughed "Ok, I get it now" he smiled "Thanks"

"No problem" Gemma laughed

"So how long do you think you will be?" Simon asked carefully

"Hmmm" Gemma mumbled "well I honestly don't know, probably an hour or so but I'll come back within two hours not matter what I find. Ok?"

"Sure." Simon patted her head gently "Thanks again and be safe."

Crystal entered the conversation, up until now she had been content just to lay back and watch "If memory serves there should be a large grove of Pecha berry bushes a short distance west"

Gemma nodded "Ok then" she smiled at Simon then gently helped Crystal onto the ground "You guys make a bed, I'll go get some food"

Simon and Crystal both nodded "Bye, see you in a bit" Simon said waving as Gemma left the clearing

"Bye" Gemma replied waving a vine at Simon as she disappeared into the undergrowth

"So let's get started on that bed" Crystal said happily as she stretched

Simon nodded "Alright, you're going to have to explain what to do since I've never made a bed like this before"

Crystal smiled "Don't worry its easy" using the star like projectiles of her swift attack she knocked four branches off the surrounding trees.

"Use those to form the perimeter of the bed" she commanded as she began searching for suitable material for the bed itself

Simon nodded and quickly positioned the sticks in a square forming the outline of the bed "Alright so what do we need to fill it with?" he asked curious

"Well" Crystal explained as a pile of dead leaves, outlined in an eerie blue light, floated into place "We need dead leaves and mosses for a base, then living leaves as a cover over the base"

It took almost an hour but Simon and Crystal finally finished the bed, Crystal grunting as she pulled the last leaf into place. She almost immediately flopped onto the newly made bed with a small pained whimper.

"What's the matter?" Simon asked concerned for her

"My feet hurt." Crystal muttered

"What already?" Simon asked disbelievingly

Crystal frowned slightly as she picked up his doubt "I haven't used them all day then I have to do a lot of movement suddenly" she whimpered again and rolled onto her back so she could take her weight off her sore paws

Crystal yelped in surprise when she felt Simon's hands gently touch her hind paws 'What are you doing?' she asked cautiously

"You said your feet hurt right?" Simon asked gently

"Yeah and?"

"Well I'm rubbing them, it works on humans so it should work on you" he continued his gentle rub smiling kindly

Crystal sighed contentedly, relaxing totally as Simon gently rubbed her foot, she was surprised that it was working so well and the pain had been reduced to an annoying throb.

Content that her rear paws where done Simon shifted forward reaching for the fore paws beaming as he watched her relaxed face.

Simon finished up his treatment his smile still plastered on his face "There we go." he announced calmly "Feel any better?"

"Much" Crystal replied happily as she rolled stretched her neck forward to kiss Simon

Simon gasped in surprise when their lips met giving Crystal the perfect opening to slip her tongue into his mouth, Simon getting over his surprise kissed her back matching her passion.

They broke apart both wearing a very slight blush, a string of saliva joining their lips for a second before it broke. With a cheeky grin Crystal darted forward again returning her tongue to its place inside Simon's mouth.

'One kiss for each paw.' she added telepathically adding a cute giggle to the message, their lips never leaving each other.

Simon would have laughed at her remark but his lips were currently engaged and he wasn't about to complain about that.

They broke apart again gasping for air "At this rate we'll kiss ourselves to death" Simon joked

"It'll be worth it" Crystal replied

Simon laughed gently and lent forward meeting Crystal's lips halfway to join in their third kiss 'I see you have a little problem' Crystal giggled as their tongues fought for dominance

Simon blushed as he realised his erection must have been digging into her thighs 'Don't worry I'll help you with that' Crystal said seductively

"Can't I even leave you alone for an hour!" Gemma's voice sounded across the clearing, to an unfamiliar ear she sounded exasperated but Simon could hear a hint of humour in her voice

"We were just testing the bed" Simon replied cheekily as he gently rolled off Crystal

'Don't worry' Crystal told Simon 'We'll finish this later' she promised winking at him

Simon blushed at her promise and mouthed, thank you

Gemma laughed as she crossed the clearing "Well I got the berries. Crystal you were right, the grove was huge!"

"Did you ever doubt me?" Crystal replied trying to sound hurt

"Yes" Gemma replied sticking her tongue out

Crystal, Simon and Gemma all laughed 'I see why you are friends with Gemma' Crystal told Simon, once again using telepathy to ensure privacy 'She just brings out everyone's good side'

Simon nodded "I know" he replied quietly

"So, shall we eat?" Gemma asked "And it's rude to exclude someone from your conversation" she added as disdainfully as she could muster

Crystal giggled as she scooped a few berries towards her "Do you really want to know what we were talking about?" she said before digging in

Gemma laughed "When you put it like that" she was picking up berries with her vines and flicking them into her mouth

Simon had a handful of the sweet berries and was slowly eating them "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked wondering if Crystal had meant her earlier promise

Crystal replied simply and honestly "We go over to that bed and we mate our brains out." she giggled cutely at Gemma and Simon's shocked expressions "What! It's the truth!"

"I know!" Simon replied nearly dying of embarrassment "But you're not supposed to say it!"

Gemma giggled and shook her head to clear any lingering thoughts "I guess I should go off into the trees then?"

Crystal grunted "You can watch if you want, I don't really care."

"What!" Simon and Gemma yelled at the same time

Crystal rolled her eyes "Even if we send Gemma into the trees she will watch us." She explained simply, once again taking the simple tactless route

Gemma blushed deeply and Simon gave her a questioning look "You were?"

Gemma nodded ashamed "Sorry" she whispered

"It's no problem" Simon said slowly not wanting their friendship to be ruined by this "I know you're curious so I suppose it's only natural" he smiled slowly

"Thank you" Gemma replied not really believing what she had heard, Crystal stayed silent knowing that this was a personal moment

"Look" Simon continued, his face betraying the difficult decision he was making "You can watch if you want but I would prefer if you went into the trees"

Gemma nodded, not really sure how to respond to his statement, she made a stammered thanks as she headed for the edge of the clearing and the cover provided by the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pack Master: Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry" Crystal apologized quietly as Gemma disappeared into the undergrowth "I should have asked you first"

"It's no problem" Simon said with a small smile

Crystal knew better "Sorry, it's just that we're very open about mating in the pack so I'm not used to having to hold back on the subject." She explained

Simon nodded feeling slightly better now he understood her position "Don't worry about it." he replied gently "Let's just enjoy our time together."

Crystal nodded happily "I believe I still owe you a kiss" she scooted up next to Simon

Simon smiled and gently cupped her head "Well you'd better pay up then!" he said before bringing their lips together.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity, breaking apart only for brief gasps of air. Simon gasped into Crystal's mouth when he felt something brush up against his semi-erect member, Crystal smirked as she stroked and squeezed his member with her tail. Between the sensual kissing and the sensation of Crystal's tail rubbing him Simon's member was painfully hard in no time.

* * *

Out in the forest Gemma slumped down on the ground, she was going to watch them but now that Simon knew it seemed wrong, she sighed, but he gave me permission that makes it okay doesn't it? Maybe just a peek? Yeah a peek. With her mind made up she climbed to her feet and carefully approached the edge of the clearing.

Pushing her head through the bushes she blushed heavily; Simon was standing up and pulling down his trousers and pants in one swift motion, his member bounced slightly at its sudden release.

Gemma sighed drinking in the sight; she could feel herself getting turned on by his body. She let out a small frustrated groan when Crystal, with a grace that belied her bulging stomach, pounced on Simon bringing them both to the floor with a soft thump.

* * *

Simon laughed as the couple hit the ground, their lips finding each other again. Crystal's tail snaked out a wrapped around his member squeezing it softly before she began to pump his member with her tail eliciting pleasured groans from Simon.

"Faster" Simon gasped between passionate kisses "Please just a little more"

Crystal complied, speeding up her pumps and squeezing his member tighter the pre leaking copiously from the tip of his penis coating her tail and making it easier.

"Ooooooh!" Simon roared breaking their kiss to cry out in pleasure as he came, his first spurts of cum arcing through the air to land on Crystal's back he left a trail of cum back down her ass to her tail, which was almost completely coated with his seed and dripping slowly onto his chest and thighs.

* * *

Gemma felt a surge of lust run through her body as she saw Simon's cum splattering Crystal, an almost painful throbbing from her nether regions demanded attention. She extended a vine and snaked it round, spreading her legs slightly as she did so, a small gasp escaped her lips as the vine brushed up against her pussy. She was surprised to find out just how wet she was, and after two more quick passes across her pussy she drove the vine home with a groan. She bit her lips to keep her voice down as she began gently pumping herself; her hips bucking back to meet the vine as her pleasure began to mount.

"Oh" Crystal giggled "Look at the mess you've made, I'll have to clean that up" she flicked her tail round, spraying the floor with drops of Simon's cum in the process, and began to clean herself off.

Simon's penis was hardening again just from hearing her murmured cooings of "Delicious" and "mmmmm"

Crystal took her, now clean, tail out of her mouth and turned around so her crotch was in Simon's face and her head was inches from his semi-hard cock "Tut tut" she scolded playfully "You've got this dirty too" with that her head darted down engulfing his cock in one smooth motion.

Simon groaned as he felt his cock enter the warm, wet confines of her mouth. He moved his head forward towards her dripping lips and with a quick lick gathered the drops of fluid that had formed; he savoured the flavour for a second before returning his mouth to her dripping sex.

Crystal moaned as she felt Simon's heavenly tongue go to work, her moans resonating in her throat and the vibrations heightening Simon's pleasure. She ran her tongue over Simon's member caressing it gently and gave a delighted coo when she felt the first spurt of pre shoot from its tip.

* * *

Gemma was watching the action from the bushes, part of her mind feverantly wishing she had better eyesight. Her vine's pumps unconsciously synchronising with Crystal's rhythm as she bobbed her head back and forth. She bit down on her lip to avoid crying out as she drove her vine into herself relentlessly; she could feel her orgasm building as she pumped. Gemma bit down on her lip harder, a small trickle of blood welling up, as she pushed herself over the edge a surge of fluids flooded her pussy as it clamped down on the vine her mouth flew open in a barely contained scream of pleasure and her back legs felt like they were made of jelly however she did not relent; she kept her vine pumping each pump creating a lewd squishing sound as she pushed the appendage into her pussy.

* * *

Crystal sniffed the air, the smell of Gemma's cum easily picked up by her sensitive nose "Looks like someone's having fun" she giggled to herself.

However her train of thought was quickly lost when Simon's tongue found her clit, she cried out at the sudden pleasure.

The vibrations from her cries encouraged Simon, who redoubled his efforts, flicking his tongue over her clit at an increased rate and occasionally pushing it inside her to gather her nectar he desperately tried to get Crystal to orgasm before he did.

Crystal's cries became more frequent as the pleasure she felt skyrocketed, she quickened her own pace racing against Simon's ministrations.

Crystal groaned in pleasure as Simon pushed her over the edge, her pussy trying to clamp down on an object that wasn't there as her juices flowed unimpeded into Simon's waiting mouth.

The combination of Crystal's juices and the wonderful vibrations from her moans sent Simon over the edge too, he gasped and moaned as his cum jetted into Crystal's waiting maw his hips thrusting forward with each spurt.

They lay there for a while basking in the afterglow before Crystal rolled off Simon and turned around so their heads were next to each other, Simon smiled softly as their lips met. They could taste their juices in the others' mouth as their tongues fought for dominance, without breaking this kiss Simon rolled over so he was on top of Gemma using his elbows to prop himself up so he didn't hurt her or the kits she was carrying.

Their eyes locked full of love and lust as Simon rubbed his member against her pussy, Crystal murred as she felt his length rub against her sensitive lips

"You ready?" Simon asked lovingly as he continued rubbing himself against her aching sex

Crystal nodded "Always" as she shifted her body so that Simon's next thrust sunk into her moist folds eliciting a groan of satisfaction from both parties.

* * *

Gemma couldn't help but feel envious of Crystal at this point; as she pumped herself she kept imagining herself in her place. This fantasy was accompanied by a small twang of regret and guilt but these quailed in comparison to the intense feelings of lust and pleasure shooting through her body as she pumped her already sore pussy. Her pumping sped up as she heard Simon and Crystal groaning together and the yelps of pleasure from Crystal as Simon pounded her. Her second vine extended and quickly joined it's partner in her pussy, her juices providing enough lubrication for this sudden intrusion to generate only mild discomfort, she couldn't hold back a yelp of pleasure as she pounded herself desynching the vines so her sex would never be empty she kept up the rhythm feeling her pleasure mounting as her second orgasm drew ever closer.

* * *

Simon pounded Crystal relentlessly, he loved the pleasured yelping sounds she made whenever he hilted himself in her, despite just having orgasmed twice he knew that he wouldn't last long in her heavenly cunt, the warmth and tightness was just too much for him.

Crystal writhed in ecstasy as Simon pounded her, all cognitive functions long gone as she surrendered herself to the pleasure wracking her body.

"Oooh" Simon moaned, with one last mighty thrust he completely hilted himself in her and came.

Crystal howled as she felt Simon's warm cum splatter inside her, her sex contracted as she came with him their juices flowing freely from her body as they both lay together panting for breath and enjoying the small pangs of orgasmic aftershock.

* * *

Gemma's body collapsed as she came for a second time, unable to contain her cries of pleasure as her juices coated her inner thighs and rear legs, dripping to the ground and forming small puddles. She retracted her vines as she fell forward leaving two small trails of her cum on the floor where it had dripped from the rapidly retracting vines. Her body completely drained Gemma fell asleep where she fell, her face the picture of contentment as her consciousness faded.

* * *

Simon rolled off Crystal so he could relax without hurting her. Glancing over at her gently resting form he couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful, so innocent like that, Simon couldn't believe it but he had fallen in love with Crystal.

He ran one hand gently over her stomach "I wonder when her…" he shook his head "I mean our kits are due." he sighed as he lay back letting his fatigue take over "I hope I can do this right." he whispered staring up at the full moon that loomed in the sky.

He lay back thinking over what he was doing as tiredness slowly overcame his body.

* * *

Gemma was the first to wake up having long since drilled herself to rise with the sun, no matter what Simon had said, she staggered to her feet wincing at the soreness from her nether regions "Oh well" she giggled to herself "I guess I'll be walking funny for a bit"

Adopting an awkward still legged gait she made her way into the clearing blushing slightly when she saw Simon's naked form lying spread eagled on the bed next to Crystal, whose pose was no less revealing.

"Hey!" Gemma called out trying to avert her eyes, she knew she had seen it all last night but it seemed wrong to her to take advantage of them now "Simon! Crystal! Get up!"

Crystal awoke with a large yawn, "Morning" she muttered

"Morning" Gemma replied "You may want to clean yourself while I try and wake you mate" she added blushing

"Huh? What?" Crystal looked down and noticed most of the fur on her inner thighs was matted with her and Simon's juices "Oh" she said leaning over to lick it clean "Thanks."

Gemma nodded before turning back to Simon "Simon! Wake up!" she called

Simon rolled over mumbling incoherently but didn't open his eyes

Gemma sighed and shook her head "Same old Simon" she swung her leaf in front of his face smiling "Oh well this always works"

Crystal sniffed the air recognising the scent "Aromatherapy?" she asked confused lifting her head from the fur of her left thigh to look at Gemma questioningly

"Yeah." Gemma giggled "Just watch."

Simon stirred as his eyes fluttered open, the scent from Gemma's attack destroying any chance of getting sleep "What is it Gemma" he mumbled as he sat up

"Put some clothes on and let's get moving" Gemma responded happily

"Wha? Clothes?" Simon said briefly forgetting what happened last night "Ahh!" he lunged for his clothes and hastily pulled them on blushing furiously

Both the girls giggled as Simon pulled his clothes on "So" Gemma began turning to Crystal "How much further do we have to go?"

Crystal shrugged "Well that Pecha berry patch is just on the border…"

"So about an hour!" Gemma exclaimed excitedly "Cool! I thought it would be further than that."

"What!" Simon exclaimed as he stomped over to Gemma "We only have an hours walk and you still woke me up at god-knows-when in the morning!" he huffed

Gemma and Crystal looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing "Well we need to get their early if we want to catch anyone anyway" Crystal explained "Their dens are mostly empty by mid afternoon"

* * *

The group was soon on their way, having gulped down the remaining Pecha berries by way of breakfast "I've been meaning to ask" Gemma piped up to break the silence that had fallen over the group "How long until the kits arrive?"

Crystal thought for a second "Any day now" she replied cheerily "In fact they're a little late already"

Gemma nodded "Yet you're out here with us?"

"Well if memory serves I was going to stay at home but you dragged me along" Crystal joked

Gemma giggled "True, but you weren't exactly putting up a fight"

Crystal nodded "Mmm" she mumbled suddenly falling silent

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked worried

"Shhh!" Crystal hissed 'We just left our territory; we're in Alex's territory now'

Gemma and Simon nodded understanding the need to remain undetected, at least for now, but they both had a burning desire to know more about this Alex character.

A pair of canine eyes watched the small group from the bushes "Heh" it spoke harshly "Two new girls for the pack, Alex will be pleased" there was a brief rustling as something dashed off into the undergrowth.

* * *

I'm sorry about all the lines, I just thought it may get a bit confusing with all the switching of perspectives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pack Master: Chapter 6**

Simon and Gemma where both on edge; their heads swivelling to pinpoint every sound as they moved forward stealthily, Crystal found this sudden shift rather disconcerting.

Crystal couldn't believe that the very people who were so jovial and talkative could suddenly be all business, it was almost as if they had shut off their emotions, she had even been shushed into silence when she tried to provide some information about Alex Gemma had quietly explained that they couldn't afford to be distracted.

Although they were deadly serious neither Gemma nor Simon could keep a silly grin off their faces, they were both relishing the challenge and drinking in the adrenaline rush that came with each suspicious sound.

With a loud rustle two Mightyena stepped into view, they began approaching slowly apparently not seeing the small group as a threat.

Simon and Gemma looked at each other with arched eyebrows; they had both been expecting an ambush since they had heard someone, presumably a scout, running from them earlier.

The two dogs stopped a few feet in front of Simon and sat on their haunches "Welcome to our territory." The larger of the two dogs spoke his voice dripping with sarcasm "How may we help you?"

Gemma dropped into a fighting stance, readying the frenzy plant attack just in case.

"I want to see Alex!" Simon replied, ignoring the sarcasm for now

The two Mightyena looked at each other before bursting out into harsh laughter "I admire your guts human" the larger one spoke apparently not finding anything odd with Simon understanding them "but you're not going any further." He started growling, the sound seemed to spread until it was coming from everywhere at once.

A dozen pairs of canine eyes appeared as twelve Mightyena stepped out of the shadows "Alex will be here shortly." the Mightyena continued "If you can survive that long maybe you can talk with him."

Gemma smirked, her leaf waving through the air "You guys are very stealthy but can you fight?" her attack was primed, now all she needed was for the victims to enter its radius.

Exactly as Gemma planned the Mightyena responded to her taunt with a mass charge "Well let's find out!" the largest Mightyena, and the only one not charging, called out.

Gemma released her attack, massive vines shot out of the ground pummelling and crushing the Mightyena in a huge wave of vegetation; several yelps of pain and cracks could be heard echoing over the area. As the vines receded the carnage became apparent all thirteen of the large Pokemon had been totally incapacitated they were all covered in bruises and bleeding profusely from a multitude of cuts; about half of them had limbs bent at ungodly angles or were coughing up blood and one unlucky soul had three ribs sticking out of his chest and one leg missing altogether whilst another's skull was caved in soft brain matter dripping from the cracks in his head, pained whines filled the air and the stench on blood clung to everything. Gemma, Crystal and Simon stood in the centre of the ring of bodies; Gemma was panting heavily, barely able to stand, that attack always drained her. Simon carefully disentangled Crystal from Gemma's, now limp, vines and placed her one the ground.

"Idiots! Idiots!" a new voice barker harshly, a strange slur in his voice.

"I'm sorry Alex I…" the Mightyena grovelled as a silhouette could be made out in the bushes, getting more solid, more defined with each step

"Shut up Canis!" Alex snapped his voice fluxuating, as though he couldn't quite pronounce the name "You said there was one male and two females yet you loose thirteen Pokemon!"

Simon gasped as he got his first clear look at Alex, he looked almost human! He was around the same size as Canis, slightly larger but the difference was barely noticeable, his body heavily muscled and bronzed from his lifestyle, although his form marred by scars and wounds. His black hair had several grey streaks running through it, resembling Mightyena fur, and it grew almost like a mane. He was walking on all fours, his hands and feet both resembled paws although the fingers on his 'hands' were still distinct and a small bushy tail swished slowly behind him as he advanced on the cowering Canis.

Gemma struggled to her feet as this new threat emerged "Why does he smell like a Mightyena?" she questioned quietly

Alex swept his gaze over the group, Simon withdrew as he saw Alex's eyes one was brown and human and the other a deep amber and obviously a canine's eye!

"Idiot!" Alex growled turning on his cowering subordinate with a snarl

"Wha…" Canis began to protest but he was cut off as Alex slashed him across the muzzle leaving four red lines.

Yelping in pain Canis lowered his gaze submissively

"Where's the scout!" Alex snarled "I'll kill that incompetent bitch! And you, didn't you recognise Crystal?!" again his voice broke slightly

"You know this guy?" Simon and Gemma both asked quietly

Crystal nodded "Long story, I'll explain later."

"Scout's there." Canis said quietly pointing at the remains of the Mightyena that had had its leg ripped off.

Alex frowned "Pity, I wanted to kill him myself." He turned to Crystal ignoring Simon and Gemma "So where's Scar?"

"Dead." Crystal replied simply

"So who's…" Alex trailed off, he turned to Simon "You?!"

"Yeah, I'm Crystal's new mate and the new alpha." Simon confirmed still eyeing Alex

Alex laughed "Either you're much much stronger than you look or Scar was getting weak in his old age." He looked Simon up and down "I suspect the latter, but anyway why are you in my territory?"

"We wanted to talk with you" Simon began to explain

"Ah!" Alex cut him off "Let's head back to the cliffs then."

Simon gave Crystal a questioning glance at this 'This pack live in a large series of caves set into the side of a large river valley'

Simon and Gemma were both wondering about how Crystal knew so much about this pack but they decided that Crystal would probably explain that when she told them how she knew Alex.

Gemma's vines snaked out grabbing Gemma and binding her to Gemma, Crystal gave a surprised meep as she was jerked off her feet whilst Simon suppressed the urge to giggle.

"Clever." Alex complimented "I was wondering how your group moved so fast with Crystal in that condition. Now come on we've got quite a lot of ground to cover."

Gemma stood still for a second her legs readjusting to the extra weight before following Simon and Alex into the undergrowth.

* * *

It took six hours to reach the caves even with the merciless pace Alex set. Simon and Gemma were looking around; taking in the sights as the valley walls got steeper and higher quickly becoming a canyon. The river was wide but shallow as it meandered gently into the distance; Pokemon, mostly Mightyena but a few other species could be seen, were leaping over the cliff faces nimbly to reach the multitude of caves that dotted the canyon walls. The higher caves looked like they had been carved out by the Pokemon whilst the lower caves were smaller and more natural looking, probably eroded by flood surges Simon decided.

Alex began to accumulate a small group as they made their way through the steadily deepening chasm. First two Mightyena bounded out of a small cave and took up positions on either side of Alex's head.

Next a Vaporeon seemed to materialise out of the water as she jumped up to join Alex, her sudden arrival elicited a surprised gasp from Simon's group but Alex and the two new arrivals merely nodded at her arrival, small knowing smirks on their faces.

"Alpha, what kept you?" the Vaporeon asked as she took up a position directly behind Alex

Crystal frowned, that voice seemed familiar "Angel?" she asked softly craning her neck to get a look at the Vaporeon "Is that you?"

"Scruff?" the Vaporeon frowned "I'm not angel any more, since I evolved my name is Pisces"

"Scruff?" Simon laughed under his breath

"Can you let me down?" Crystal asked gently before speaking up so Pisces could hear "I'm not called scruff either; my name is Crystal."

Alex wondered over to the bank of the river and settled down on his haunches, the two Mightyena began to lick his face as though they were grooming him.

Gemma gently placed Crystal on the ground "How do you two know each other?" she asked

Crystal stretched her legs and bounded over to Pisces, the two girls meeting halfway and nuzzling each other happily. Crystal turned her head and smiled at Gemma and Simon "We're sisters."

"What!" Gemma and Simon yelled at the same time, both wearing almost identical shocked looks

Pisces giggled "Can't Crystal have a family?"

"No no..." Simon stuttered "It's just she hasn't mentioned you at all, and I thought that she would have"

Crystal laughed "Well we haven't exactly had time to sit and talk, you haven't even explained anything to Gemma yet."

"Yeah" Simon agreed "and you owe us an explanation about Alex." he added softly

"Pisces, meet Simon and Gemma" Crystal turned to face her sister again indicating with her tail as she spoke their names

Pisces smiled, sniffing the air her head, she giggled softly as her head swung between Simon and Crystal "You two..."

Simon flung his arms up in the air theatrically "Does everyone have to know!" he exclaimed

"Pretty much." Gemma giggled

"Don't blame me it's my nose and besides you stink of..." Pisces began her eyes sparkling with mirth

"Ok!" Simon cut her off blushing furiously "Look we'll have a bath tonight."

"Will you now?" Pisces asked grinning "The river is far to cold for you."

Simon opened his mouth to argue but decided against it trusting the Vaporeon's judgement.

"You done?" Alex asked picking himself up and gently parting the two Mightyena

"Yeah. Sorry" Pisces apologized

The small group continued further into the ravine and Simon could now make out the faint roar of a waterfall in the distance.

As they walked two Growlithe joined the group, falling into position at Alex's side but behind the Mightyena.

* * *

It took another ten minute walking for them to leave the crowded cliff faces behind, the number and frequency of the caves dropped off and the area felt almost deserted after the noisy bustling area in the middle of the pack's home. Alex's retinue peeled off into one of the caves, Alex promising that he would return to see them after his talks were done. Simon could still make out caves but they were far apart Simon guessed that the caves would also be larger, probably caves given to those the alpha favoured.

Alex came to a stop outside a large cave, massive rocks formed an imposing archway over the entrance setting this cave apart from the others they had passed.

"Come in" Alex said as he walked through the arch "We can talk privately whilst the others wait with Dew."

"Dew?" Simon and Gemma asked

"My main mate" Alex said, his voice tinged with pride

"Ok," Simon replied "You two wait with Dew like he asked please."  
"Sorry can't do that." Crystal apologized "Talking is hard when you can't understand him."

"But he's talking English!" Simon protested, Alex gave him a strange look whilst Gemma and Crystal giggled quietly

"No he's not." Crystal explained "You just hear him like that and you assumed he was since he was human-like."

"Oh..." Simon didn't know how to reply

Alex sighed "Fine... Crystal you can come too as a translator."

They proceeded deeper into the cave, it was clear to Simon that it wasn't natural but neither was it carved out by claws, it almost looked like it had been blasted out.

Soon they came to a large living area, three passages snaked off at random intervals and the floor was covered in soft sand and leaves, a Swampart was curled up in the far corner snoring gently.

A strange peaceful smile appeared on Alex's face when he saw the Swampart, he trotted over and nuzzled her head affectionately.

"Dew...Dew...Wake up sweetie we've got guests" he whispered gently

Dew stirred with a wide yawn, she gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek before turning her attention to their guests "Hello, I'm Dew" she introduced herself politely her voice soft and gentle in stark contrast to Alex's harsh commanding tone.

"Simon"

"Gemma"

"Crystal"

With the introductions out of the way Alex quickly got down to business "Dew, can you keep Gemma company whilst we have a brief talk?"

Dew nodded happily "I would be glad to."

"Thanks" Alex said "Can you close the door behind us please?"

"Sure" Dew nodded a small trace of humour sneaking into her voice

"Ok lets go" Alex said heading off down the smallest of the three passages

As soon as they all disappeared around the first bend Dew opened her mouth and shot a blast of water into the entrance following it up with a quick ice beam, sealing the entrance with a wall of ice.

"Don't worry, it's just to ensure privacy." Dew reassured a frantic Gemma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pack Master: Chapter 7**

After the first curve the passage ran straight for a while, Simon paused as he caught a strange blue glow in the corner of his eyes but Crystal convinced him to ignore it. After a minute the passage expanded into a small roughly circular cave, like the rest of the system it looked like it had been carved out by some incredibly high pressure water. Simon would have guessed that Dew had carved it but no wild Pokemon was that powerful.

Alex settled down on the floor and Crystal followed suite, Simon joined them a moment later quickly snapping out of his thoughtful trance.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alex asked softly

"Well there have been a few of our pack members disappearing along our border and we wanted to know if you could put a stop to it." Simon explained trying to be as diplomatic as possible

Alex growled angrily, Simon and Crystal scooting backwards slightly afraid they had angered him "I'll kill them." He growled his voice low

"Huh?" Simon stuttered

"I told the scouts to leave your tribe alone!" Alex explained his voice still bristling with aggression and anger "We have enough of a problem dealing with the Scyther and the migrating Nidoran without getting into a pack war!"

Simon smiled softly; their pack was probably only left because Alex had bigger fish to fry "Sorry to dump this problem on you."  
Alex shook his head "No I'm glad you told me;" he laughed "I haven't had a good reason to punish anyone for ages now." He gave them a toothy grin

Simon and Crystal both gave small polite chuckles "Anything else?" Alex asked

"No, not really." Simon shook his head "Thanks for your help."

"No problem" Alex replied "I'm sure that this won't happen again." His evil smile betrayed the horrible punishment in for the perpetrators.

Simon shivered making a note never to get on Alex's bad side "Well I guess I should go find somewhere to sleep." He said his fatigue beginning show.

"You can sleep in my den." Alex said kindly as he stood up stretching

"No, I couldn't I don't want to put you out." Simon declined politely

"No, no." Alex shook his head "I insist; besides we can't celebrate your new status if you're not here."

Crystal blushed knowing full well what Alex's celebrations involved, Simon smiled "Okay then I'll stay."

"Good!" Alex said happily as he walked out of the cave, heading back for the main room.

Simon and Crystal walked behind Alex "Wonder what's going to happen?" Simon mused aloud

Crystal stayed silent not wanting to ruin the surprise and Alex only grinned.

Soon the group came to the wall of ice Dew had constructed; Simon gazed in awe and panic wondering what had happened.

'It's their doors' Crystal explained simply 'Dew makes them.' She added as an afterthought

Simon nodded turning his attention to Alex who was running straight at the wall, well door, of ice.

Before Simon could call out he struck the wall and it shattered "Wha.. how?... wha?" Simon stuttered, Alex shouldn't have been able to break a wall like that and definitely not that easily.

'Dew leaves a weak point in a specified point.' Crystal explained

Simon nodded amazed at the ingenuity of wild Pokemon, but he still felt that Dew seemed a little too powerful to be entirely wild, maybe she was abandoned he hypothesised as they walked into the main room the ice shards quickly melting and the water was quickly absorbed by the sandy ground.

"Dew!?" Alex called out, when he got no answer he looked to his right

Simon followed his gaze and noticed the middle exit had been frozen over too

"Hehe" Alex grunted "I guess they got too tired to wait for us."

"So do we wait for tomorrow to celebrate?" Simon asked

Alex shook his head "No, I'll go get the girls now." He said happily

"Wai…" Simon called out but Alex was already out the door "…t" he finished lamely

'Well have fun.' Crystal said happily as she walked towards the frozen over passage

"Wait! You're not staying?!" Simon called out

"Nope, I need sleep in my condition." She grinned apologetically

"But what if we need to talk?" Simon suggested desperately trying to get her to stay

"Nah, you mate the girls then sleep, not much talking and you should be able to work out what he wants if he says anything." Crystal reasoned

"Oh, ok then, good night." Simon said softly admitting defeat

"Night, good luck and have fun." Crystal said softly before her form flickered and vanished.

"Wha.." Simon gasped

'I just teleported into the room' Crystal explained her voice sounding weary 'It takes a lot of energy to move so many people' she said softly before falling silent

"What? Oh right! The kits." Simon answered his own question before settling down to wait for Alex to return.

* * *

Alex returned about ten minutes later followed by Pisces and a Vulpix Simon didn't recognise called Luna.

"Might might yyyena!" he barked at Simon

Simon frowned slightly unable to understand what was said, behind Alex Pisces and Luna giggled "Vapooor vaporr" Pisces explained shooting a tiny jet of water onto Simon's top to get her message across

"Oh…" Simon blushed finally realising what they wanted and kicking himself for not realising earlier. He shyly took off his clothes and placed them in the corner before sitting down on the ground again.

"Might yyyena yyena might" Alex smirked "Might yyyena" behind him the girls giggled and settled down as if to watch a show.

Alex advanced on Simon his eyes locked onto his limp member with a gleam of lust.

"Might yyyyena mighttt." Alex barked his voice softer than normal but still hard for Simon to decipher emotion from.

Alex reached Simon and placed one of his paws on Simon's chest. With a quick push he forced Simon to lie down and walked slightly forward so his head was over Simon's limp member.

"Mighttty mightyyyy ena" Alex said as he lowered his head down and gave Simon a quick lick

Simon groaned his member twitching slightly at the lick

Alex smirked at Simon's response, he hadn't expected the human to get into this so easily, leaning down he gave Simon a longer lick running his tongue all the way from Simon's ball sack right up to the sensitive head.

Simon groaned again his eyes half lidded from pleasure, his member twitched again as blood rushed to it.

Alex dipped his head and began to swirl his tongue over the head trying to coax Simon's member up

Simon moaned and writhed under Alex's treatment his member picking up slightly

Alex gave a small grin as his treatment took it's effect, he slid forward slightly then moved his head back to engulf Simon's member entirely

Simon gave Alex an odd look as he slid forward but it broke off when he felt Alex's maw close around his member, a shiver of pleasure ran through his spine as Alex's tongue came to life caressing as much of the meat as he could.

It didn't take long for Simon to become fully erect under Alex's treatment.

Alex smiled as he felt a bead of pre form on the tip of Simon's cock he pulled back leaving Simon's erection, gleaming with his saliva, pointing in the air and turned to the girls "Might yyyyena Mighttt" he said with a slight smirk.

Pisces and Luna nodded before closing in both wearing large smiles.

Alex walked over and met Luna halfway, they both kissed their muzzles flying together

Pisces approached Simon who was blushing furiously; he was going to mate Crystal's sister!

Pisces waster no time and turned around a few feet in front of Simon, lifting her tail to expose her dripping cunt "Vapooor eooon vappppor" she begged her tail waving seductively

Simon hesitated for a second, but remembered Crystal telling him to have fun, he picked himself up and made his way over to Pisces and bent over her so his throbbing erection was lined up with her dripping cunt and his head was right next to her ear.

* * *

Next to them Alex had broken away from the kiss with Luna and walked around her body, positioning himself to mount her. Luna placed her head on the ground murring as she flattened her many tails against her back, presenting her own arousal to Alex who murred appreciatively as he took in the sight.

* * *

Simon began to move forward slowly his member slowly parting Pisces' folds as he penetrated her. Beneath Simon Pisces was murring as she felt herself being filled up with Simon's throbbing meat she moaned her tail going stiff as shivers of pleasure ran down her spine. Simon smiled as he continued to push into her enjoying every second of the slow penetration.

* * *

Alex mounted Luna with a murr and quickly thrust his hips forward quickly hilting himself in her tight pussy, his newly forming knot slapping against her outer lips. Luna whimpered at the sudden penetration a lone tear forming falling down her face "Vuuul piix vuul" she pleaded begging Alex to continue so the pain would turn to pleasure as it always did. Alex complied with Luna's wishes and pulled out before pounding in again with the same brutal strength, he soon found a rhythm the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh sounding out with each thrust whilst they both panted and moaned in pleasure.

* * *

Simon finally hilted himself; a spurt of pre shooting out as he pushed the final inch in, Pisces murred as she felt the spurt hit her inner walls her hips slowly rocking against Simon as she tried to glean more pleasure from the penetration. Simon began to pull out with the same agonizing slowness as he had pushed in, this slow speed was a new experience for Pisces as was Simon's lack of a knot and she couldn't help but feel a pang of envy at Crystal for having Simon for a mate. Simon finally pulled almost all the way out and began to sink in again shooting copious amounts of pre as he sank himself back into her inviting depths, the slapping and groans from Luna and Alex drowning out Pisces' long groan of satisfaction as he sank back into her.

* * *

Alex kept glancing at Simon and Pisces out of the corner of his eye as he pounded away at Luna wondering how anyone could find pleasure at such a slow pace, however the looks on their faces told him beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were indeed both enjoying it. He made a mental note to try mating slowly some day before returning his attention to the sensations his rapid pounding generated. Luna moaned and writhed beneath Alex her cunt overflowing with juices and a faint squishing sound joined the cacophony of sounds their mating generated, she squeezed her eyes shut to concentrate on the pleasure as everything else seemed to vanish. Alex groaned, his knot sinking slightly further into Luna's body with each thrust before popping out, it was already the size of a tennis ball and Alex knew it only got slightly larger but with Luna he would need to tie her soon or he wouldn't be able to push it in.

* * *

"Vaaaaapor" Pisces gasped between groans

Simon gave a small nod and sped up his thrusts, although they were still achingly slow, even this slight increase in speed sent both of them closer to the edge. Simon continued to thrust into her his speed now slowly but steadily increasing along with the force of the thrusts as their pleasure spiralled, Vaporeon's fluids dipped down her legs in an almost constant stream as her body twitched. Simon sped up more now hammering her with all the force he could muster; she cried out in pleasure her cunt constricting around Simon's member as her fluids gushed out soaking both their thighs. Simon continued to pound Pisces through her orgasm the extra tightness and wetness increasing his pleasure tenfold; finally with one last thrust into her he came too his seed shooting into her cunt as his member twitched. Pisces screamed out again, Simon's last thrust and the feeling of his warm seed shooting into her womb sending her over the edge again, her pussy contracted again squeezing Simon's member and milking every last drop of cum from it as they both roared in pleasure.

* * *

With a faint pop Alex's knot entered Luna's eager cunt, their simultaneous groan of satisfaction barely audible against the roars of Pisces and Simon. The sudden extra stimulation of Alex's knot coupled with the sounds from Simon and Pisces sent Luna over the edge she whimpered quietly as the pleasure wracked her body her cunt squeezing Alex's knot and member as it flooded with her juices, only a tiny trickle escaping around Alex's knot. With his knot safely anchored Alex could speed up his thrusts, sacrificing depth for speed his hips began to move back and forth faster and faster as his own orgasm approached aided by the extra tightness from Luna. Finally with a roar he too came, his thrusts not slowing as he shot his seed deep inside the vixen in rapid powerful bursts. Luna twitched and moaned as she felt her body being filled with Alex's seed as his thrusts slowed to a stop.

* * *

Simon pulled out and lay on the ground panting heavily from the exertion; Pisces lay on top of him their mouths joining in a brief kiss before they both drifted off, their combined juices slowly dribbling from Pisces' cunt onto Simon's crotch. Next to them Alex and Luna both fell asleep too; still tied by Alex's knot only a thin trickle of white could be seen leaking from Luna's cunt as they slept peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pack Master: Chapter 8**

Simon groaned and rolled over "Stop it Gemma." he muttered, put the persistent nudging didn't stop if anything it got more frequent.

"It's not Gemma and wake up." Crystal's voice replied with a slight giggle

"Fine.." Simon huffed as he opened his eyes, the cave swimming into focus, he looked around; Crystal was sitting next to him wearing a large smile and looking all the better for a good nights sleep, Gemma was sitting in the corner engaged in a conversation with Pisces but Alex, Dew and that Vulpix were nowhere to be seen. Simon blushed slightly as his gaze lingered on Pisces, recalling last nights events, he stood up slowly yawning and stretching his aching muscles "Morning." he yawned

"Morning" Gemma and Pisces replied halting their conversation, their focus turning to Simon, Gemma blushed heavily when she noticed Simon was still naked and swung her leaf down in front of her eyes so she could still see Simon's chest and head but nothing beneath that.

Simon gave Crystal a small peck on the forehead and a smile before turning to the back of the cave to retrieve his clothes.

"Wait!" Pisces called out standing up and shaking her frills

Simon paused, his hand on his boxers "What?" he asked curious

"You said you needed a bath didn't you?" Pisces asked

"Yeah.. So?" Simon replied confused

"Well I can't do a bath, but I can be a shower" Pisces said with a small giggle, shooting a spurt of water into the air to prove her point

Simon laughed and walked over to Pisces "That would be great." he said kindly gently running his hand over the frill of her neck and blushing when she emitted a low pleasured murr.

Simon smiled giving Pisces a quick pat on the head before heading over to Crystal "So do you want a shower too?" he asked

Crystal gave a small nod "Yeah, a shower would be great right about now."

Gemma was blushing furiously, trying to resist the temptation to peek, as she waited patiently for Simon and Crystal to finish their shower.

Pisces opened her mouth a shot a jet of water in a smooth arc, the water cascading down over Simon and Crystal flashing orange as it caught the morning sun shining into the cave.

Simon leant down to Crystal and ran his hands through her fur, smoothing it down and gently cleaning it for her. Crystal gave a small yelp of surprise but quickly got into it, small murrs and purrs escaping her lips as Simon's gentle ministrations worked their magic on her. Simon rubbed her bulging stomach a little longer than necessary as he slipped into a daydream of what her cubs would be like; he snapped back to reality as Pisces cut off the water.

"I think her stomach's clean now." Pisces giggled, earning a small blush from Crystal and a heavy one from Simon.

Simon ran his hand down Crystal's face before drawing her in for a kiss, as they broke apart he stood up and turned to Gemma "Alright your turn," he turned back to Crystal and Pisces "That is alright isn't it?" he asked

Pisces and Crystal both had no problem with that and nodded, Crystal standing up and heading to a dry corner of the cave to dry off whilst she waited for Gemma to get cleaned up.

Gemma blushed before walking slowly towards Simon when she got close Pisces restarted the water jet, shifting the arc slightly to cover all of Gemma's body.

Simon was blushing as he began to rub down Gemma her skin felt smooth like a leaf, very different to the soft fur that covered Crystal.

Gemma's leaf swung back to its normal place on her head as she relaxed under Simon's gentle touch a soft coo escaping her lips every now and again as he rubbed her down.

Simon worked his hands down her back rubbing gently as he made his way down her body, his eyes wandered back up her body meeting with hers as his hands continued their work.

Gemma blushed as their eyes met; she couldn't believe she was falling for her best friend, not only that but he was already mated with Crystal.

Simon's hands wrapped around her tail gently rubbing the mostly useless limb without much conscious input from Simon, who was too busy trying to decipher the look in Gemma's eyes, his hands ran down the underside of her tail towards her mound although neither of them noticed this.

Simon felt his hand brush up against an unusually warm spot on Gemma's body, Gemma let out a quiet pleasured moan when she felt Simon brush her mound ,he quickly whipped his head round shattering the spell that had held his eyes to Gemma's.

Simon blushed, his face turning beet red, when he saw where his hand was and what that warm spot was. He drew his hand back suddenly, as though burnt; quickly diverting his eyes "I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized profusely

Gemma let out an almost disappointed sigh "It's ok." she replied blushing, the cascading water stopped abruptly as Pisces decided they weren't going to shower any further

Simon gave a small smile, his head still diverted "I guess we're even now." He joked still blushing

"Huh?" Gemma thought about it for a second before blushing when she realised what he had been getting at "Yeah, I guess we are." She replied giggling slightly

The tension quickly dispersed; Gemma and Simon both went over to where Crystal and Pisces were sitting and threw themselves down.

* * *

Alex returned to the cave ten minutes later with Dew following slightly behind although Luna couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Good morning." Dew said cheerily when she noticed that everyone was up; Alex gave a small grunt but said nothing

"Morning!" came the chorus of replies

"Sorry about keeping you waiting." Dew apologized sitting down opposite them with Alex "But we had to take Luna back to her den and Alex had his patrols to arrange."

"Luna?" Simon asked confused

"The Vulpix from last night." Alex replied quickly

"Ah! Ok then." Simon nodded "Well I just wanted to say thanks for the… hospitality" he blushed slightly

Alex nodded "So I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Yeah" Gemma nodded

Crystal turned to Pisces and nuzzled her "Bye sis." She said sadly

"Yeah, goodbye" Pisces replied "make sure you visit soon, I want to see your pups when they're born!"

Crystal gave a little smile "Don't worry I will" she gave Pisces a lick on the muzzle

Dew leaned over and whispered something in Alex's ear; they held a brief whispered conversation whilst Pisces made the rest of her goodbyes.

"Pisces" Alex spoke up

"Yes?" Pisces turned to face Alex

"You've been doing very well recently" Alex explained "I think you've earnt a brief holiday."

"You don't mean?" Pisces asked her face lighting up

Alex gave a small nod "As long as you're okay with it." He said looking at Simon

Simon smiled "No problems here."

"Yay!" Pisces cheered pouncing on Alex and licking his face furiously constantly thanking him between licks.

Alex gave a small laugh prying Pisces from his face gently before turning to Simon "Make sure she's back in one month, Ok."

Simon gave a curt nod "One month gotcha."

Alex's eyes narrowed "She'd better be back by then."

Simon swallowed nervously but stayed silent

"We should get going." Crystal spoke up nuzzling Pisces again

"Ok then" Simon agreed "Goodbye Alex, Dew. Thanks for everything." He waved them goodbye as they strode out of the cave

"One month" Alex called out as their figures faded from view.

* * *

The group made their way towards the edge of Alex's territory, making better time now that Crystal had returned to her usual place on Gemma's back. Pisces was walking alongside Gemma occasionally giggling at Crystal.

"So…" Pisces said attempting to start up a conversation after two hours of almost total silence "Crystal?"

"Yeah" Crystal turned her head to acknowledge her sister

"What's Simon like as a mate?" Pisces asked, the question causing both Simon and Gemma to blush "I don't mean to mate, I know that is awesome, I meant as a mate?" she clarified, Simon blush rising several notches as she spoke and Gemma zoned out as her imagination went into overdrive.

"Well he's very caring" Crystal responded "He's practically the perfect mate" she continued

Pisces shook her head "I suspected as much, I envy you so much right now" she glared at Crystal

Crystal laughed "Well you're here for a month so you can have a taster session."

"Wait what!" Simon exclaimed

Crystal tried to look at Simon but her neck wouldn't turn enough "Can you treat Pisces like your mate too whilst she's here?" she asked endearingly

"Bu... Ok." Simon agreed

"Thank you!" Crystal and Pisces exclaimed together

'I think we should reward him for his generosity. Don't you?' Crystal asked Pisces using telepathy

Pisces agreed with a subtle nod

'Tonight?'

"Yeah." Pisces agreed enthusiastically, Gemma and Simon both turned to look at her

"What?" Simon asked confused

"Nothing." Pisces said innocently blushing slightly as she thought about tonight

"What were you planning?" Gemma hissed craning her neck so she could whisper in Crystal's ear

'We were going to reward Simon for his kindness.' Crystal replied

Gemma blushed knowing full well what kind of reward it would be "When?" she asked

'Why?' Crystal questioned 'You want in?'

Gemma blushed heavily and nodded slowly, raising her neck again to avoid attracting attention.

'Pisces you get that?' Crystal asked

Pisces gave another small nod to confirm she had understood

'Hehe, between the three of us this will be a reward Simon will never forget' Crystal giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pack Master: Chapter 9**

Woo finally got this chapter done. My longest and in my opinion best lemon yet is here. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy

* * *

"So Pisces" Crystal spoke up as the group continued their walk "How exactly did you evolve?"

Pisces smiled "Well I was bathing and I spotted something glowing in the mud at the side of the water." She shrugged "When I went to pick it up this happened."

Crystal giggled "I bet the look on your face was priceless!"

"I doubt it was better than the look on Gemma's face when she evolved." Simon laughed

"You'd be freaked out too if your body suddenly decided to more than double in size!" Gemma defended herself

"True." Simon conceded "But you would have thought you should have at least expected it."

Gemma laughed "I did but still… Crystal, Pisces back me up on this."

Crystal nodded "She's right Simon, although every Pokemon expects to evolve we had no idea what it would feel like or what our new forms would be like so it still manages to surprise us."

Simon nodded "Fair enough."

"So Crystal." Pisces asked "How did you evolve then?"

Crystal smiled "You remember when I left with Scar right?"

Pisces nodded "Yeah, you guys went off to take out Spine, and from what I heard it worked."

Crystal nodded "Yeah, Scar ripped that looser to shreds." she giggled "But anyway after he won he mated me for the first time."

Pisces giggled "You evolved from mating?"

"Yeah." Crystal nodded happily

* * *

The group continued towards their territory making small talk, the conversation ever shifting as they made their slow progress.

"Hey Simon." Crystal spoke up

"Yeah?" Simon replied falling back so he was walking next to Gemma

"Can we stop for the night soon?" she asked

"Why? There's easily another hour or so of daylight left."

"But I want to watch the sunset with you." Crystal complained

Simon blushed "Alright then, next time we see a clear spot we'll set up camp."  
'Ok so how do we do this?' Crystal asked probing Pisces' and Gemma's thoughts for answers, a small smile appeared on her face as she found the most viable solution 'Alright we'll use your idea Pisces.' She said

"This is a good spot!" Simon called out as they reached a ridgeline, the ground dropping away sharply beneath them. He turned back to Crystal "Perfect for watching the sun set too!"

Looking around Gemma quickly located a few berry bushes clinging to the rocky cliff and nestled in the trees so food wasn't an issue "Ok we've got food." She exclaimed happily

"Good." Simon smiled "Now we need water!"

"Check!" Pisces called out giggling

Simon laughed "Fine then we've got water too, let's build a bed!"

Gemma laughed when Crystal stepped up to use swift "Step aside, I'll do it."

Crystal nodded "Won't we get it done faster if we work together?"  
"Nah, just trust me on this I can build one fast." Gemma said

"Fine, go ahead." Crystal conceded settling down on her haunches to watch

Gemma gave a short nod, shooting out two leaves for a razor leaf attack she neatly cut four branches off the nearby trees, catching them with her vines she formed the base for the bed.

"Watch and learn." She giggled as the leaf on her head began rotating, slowly at first but getting faster and faster

Simon laughed "Petal dance?"

Gemma gave a short nod, pink petals shooting from her rapidly spinning leaf to pile up in the middle of the bed outline she had created.

Crystal and Pisces watched on in awe as Gemma filled out the bed with soft pink petals in a matter of seconds whilst Simon just laughed silently amazed at Gemma's intuition.

"There we go!" Gemma exclaimed proudly stepping back from the newly formed bed

Crystal smiled and jumped onto the soft petals with a sigh "I'm glad I let you make the bed." She complimented as she stretched out

Gemma giggled and turned to Simon "Aren't you going to help her test the bed?"

Simon blushed "Come on." Crystal pleaded spreading her rear legs and presenting herself to him

"What?" Pisces asked confused

Simon smiled as he approached the bed, lying down next to Crystal and wrapping his arms around her.

Gemma walked over to Pisces and they both settled down to watch for a while, both feeling pangs of anticipation run through their bodies as the plan was set into motion.

Crystal quickly captured Simon's mouth in a kiss, her tongue darting into his mouth and enticing his to join the kiss. Crystal rolled so she was on top of Simon, their mouths joined as they made out.

As they kissed Pisces padded forward until she was standing over Simon's legs, her head level with his crotch. She leant forward and deftly undid his trousers with her mouth, using her tongue to undo the button.

Simon gasped when he felt something tugging his trousers down, breaking away from Crystal he managed a brief "Wha.." before her lips reattached themselves to his.

'Don't worry.' Crystal reassured him as she lovingly caressed his jaw line with her tongue 'Just enjoy your present.' She added seductively.

Pisces pulled Simon trousers down around his ankles, his boxers soon followed suit and with a small bit of fancy mouth work she removed them altogether, she gave a small murr as she turned her attention to Simon's member.

Simon gasped into Crystal's mouth when he felt Pisces' tongue run up his member, although he had been expecting it the sensation still made him jump.

Pisces giggled as Simon's member twitched under her treatment, her tongue taking another slow lick of his organ, his groans of pleasure lost into Crystal's mouth.

Crystal pulled her head back breaking the kiss, her lustful eyes meeting with Simon's for a second as they pulled apart; she gave a small appreciative murr and turned around so her dripping cunt was inches above Simon's face.

Simon smiled drinking in the sight of her jewel her out lips, red and swollen with need, parted just enough that he could see the delicate pink flesh. He moved his head up slowly bringing his hands up to hold Crystal's rump steady as he gently licked her cunt collecting the juices that had already accumulated with long slow licks.

Pisces stopped her licking for a second, Simon's member was already half erect and was getting bigger by the second as he lapped at Crystal's pussy, with a smile Pisces moved he head forward and slowly engulfed Simon's member bringing it into her mouth, her tongue caressing every inch as it slid slowly past her lips.

Crystal groaned her head flying up as she felt Simon's long groan reverberate through her body 'Gemma don't you want to join in?' she questioned as her mouth flew open in a silent scream.

Gemma gave a shy nod and walked forward one of her vines snaking out, winding around Pisces tail and gently pulling it out of the way.

'Remember just do what Simon is doing to me to her.' Crystal sent as her body writhed under Simon's treatment.

Pisces gave a soft murr of anticipation as she felt Gemma lift her tail up, exposing her dripping mound, she took Simon's pleasure up a notch suckling slightly harder, her tongue dancing over his member but paying more attention to the sensitive head.

Gemma blushed as she lowered her head down to Pisces' cunt she gave it a tentative lick running her longue gently over the swollen lips, surprised to find the taste was pleasant she dove her tongue into Pisces with more vigour licking at every inch of exposed flesh she could reach.

Simon shuddered in pleasure as his body was assaulted, his hips thrust forward of their own accord a small bead of pre forming to be quickly swallowed by Pisces, Simon's tongue was swirling around inside Crystal as he greedily drank down as much of her nectar as he could the sweet liquid's taste lingering on his tongue as the smell of arousal clung heavily to the air.

Pisces gasped and murred around Simon's member as Gemma's tongue found her clit. Gemma smiled as she felt Pisces' twitch below her she kept flicking her sensitive nub with her tongue occasionally darting down to suckle gently at the fluids flowing forth from her cunt. Gemma's vine flailed around inside her own cunt, searching for her G-spot, as she pleasured Pisces.

Pisces upped the ante again, suckling on Simon's member almost constantly as her tongue flickered over the sensitive flesh touching each spot barely long enough for the sensations to be registered before moving on to another spot.

Simon groaned and moaned into Crystal's cunt his hips bucking into Pisces' mouth as his pre came in ever more frequent squirts, he arched his back as the pleasure built smashing his face into Crystal's cunt and smearing her juices all over his face as his tongue writhed spasmodically inside her.

Crystal screamed out as Simon's head slammed against her cunt, the sudden stimulation to her clit coupled with the extra depth of Simon's tongue sent her over the edge, her body writhed as her orgasm hit all of her muscles tensing then relaxing in perfect synch as her pussy clamped down on Simon's tongue.

Simon gave a garbled cry as his mouth was filled with Crystal's delicious cum; he greedily gulped it down giving a small disappointed whine when the flow stopped he moved his head back slightly and ran his tongue over her inner thigh gently suckling more of her heavenly liquid out of the drenched fur.

Crystal fell back panting heavily, small moans escaping her throat as she felt Simon suckling at her thighs.

Gemma gave a sudden squeal as her vine finally found its target; she pulled the vine out before hammering it back in hitting her G spot with more force, the force of the thrust pushing her face harder against Pisces' cunt as she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go twitching it occasionally as she worked it in.

Pisces murred as she felt Gemma push her tongue in deeper the dexterous organ pleasuring places she didn't know she had as it wiggled around inside her.

The constant vibrations from Pisces' murring finally pushed Simon over the edge, pulling his head out of Crystal's thighs he cried out as his hips gave one hard thrust forward as he unloaded his seed into Pisces' waiting maw.

Pisces cried out as she felt Simon's warm seed jet into her mouth, it tasted a little odd to her different to the cum she was used to yet the difference was almost impossible to pin down. The sensation of his seed sliding down her throat coupled with Gemma's tongue work sent her over the edge she writhed as her cunt clamped down on Gemma's tongue as her fluids burst forth, her head flew up as she cried out dislodging Simon's member so his last few spurts of cum landed on her face and neck the white of his cum obvious against her blue skin as it dripped slowly down onto the floor.

Gemma was frantically pounding herself with a vine trying to join the others in orgasmic bliss, her fluids dripping from her vine and cunt as her orgasm approached.

'Simon help Gemma out.' Crystal asked gently scooting herself backwards slightly so she wasn't holding Simon down with her thighs

"Wha.." Simon blushed when he caught sight of Gemma, Pisces' cum dripping from her face and her cum dripping from her vine and cunt as she hammered herself. He gently got up sliding out from under Pisces and walked over to Gemma.

Gemma gave an angry whine when she felt something holding her vine; she turned her head and gave a small startled yelp when she saw a heavily blushing Simon holding her vine.

"Let me help." Simon said softly pulling her vine out of her cunt gently his blush never fading

Gemma blushed but nodded; as soon as her vine had been removed she bent her front legs, lowering her head to the ground and presenting her dripping sex to Simon "Thank you." She said quietly

Simon blushed as he positioned his member, the tip barely touching her warm, wet mound "You ready?" he whispered gently

Gemma gave a small whimper and nodded, moving her hips back slightly and gently parting her folds with Simon's throbbing erection, her vines extending and snaking across the ground towards Crystal and Pisces.

Simon blushed as he slowly moved his hips forward sinking himself into Gemma, the knowledge of who he was mating making him hornier than he could ever remember being. Gemma shuddered as Simon sank into her, her juices running down her leg as he spread her apart, one of her vines found it's mark gently winding up Pisces' leg heading towards her dripping mound gently poking it without actually slipping inside whilst the other continued it's journey through the grass towards Crystal.

Simon groaned as he finally hilted himself a bead of pre dripping into Gemma's welcoming cunt as he groaned in pleasure.

Gemma cried as Simon hilted himself, his member stretching her like nothing else, she moaned and writhed as she felt every pulse of his organ within her. Her second vine finally found its target, Crystal gasped when the vine poked her mound her back arcing as she tried to push the vine further into her. Gemma smiled gently tapping their sexes once, twice, three times before slamming the vines home with one quick thrust. Crystal and Pisces both cried out at the sudden intrusion their hips slowly humping at Gemma's vines as they fell into a rhythm that matched the slow soft pumps Simon was using.

Simon groaned as he pumped Gemma slowly, each slow thrust teasing more pre from his member, beneath him Gemma was whimpering with pleasure feeling each squirt of pre as it coasted her walls. A little distance away both Pisces and Crystal were writhing from Gemma's vines, the long slow pumps sending shivers down their spines each time they hit the apex.

"Oooooh Gemma" Simon moaned leaning over her, his head resting against hers.

"Simon" Gemma whimpered back her hips bucking back against his thrusts, smearing her juices over his thighs.

Simon moaned and sped up slightly his thrusts faster and more forceful as he tried to push their pleasure up another few notches. Gemma cried out her head thrashing around as she felt the affects of the sudden increase in pace, her vines unconsciously speeding up to match Simon's new pace as well much to the delight of Pisces and Crystal whose cries soon joined Gemma's.

Simon's tongue darted out and he gave the back of Gemma's neck a little lick, the simple action sending a pang of pleasure down her spine. He kept at the new pace only just long enough to let everyone get accustomed to it before picking up the pace again, now using rapid and powerful strokes he knew he could pick it up another notch and fully intended too once they had settled into this once. The sudden change in pace had the desired affect as the girls screamed out and writhed in pleasure, their shrill cries of pleasure cutting through the still evening air.

"Please…. Please." Gemma panted as Simon pounded her, she needed to cum but Simon was keeping her just short of that elusive goal it was torture! Crystal and Pisces writhed grinding their hips against Gemma's vines as they too desperately tried to orgasm their fluids flowing freely down their thighs and in Crystal's case matting her fur.

"Please what?" Simon panted as he kept up his pace, his whole body screaming for release.

"Please ahhhh... Please let me cum!" Gemma groaned her blush increasing as she spoke

Simon couldn't help but blush when he heard those words "Your wish is my command." He gasped out as he surrendered his mind to the intense desires that burned in every fibre of his being. His hips sped up again pumping at an incredible, if erratic, pace with each thrust Simon groaned as the impact sent shivers up his spine. Gemma screamed out as the sudden increase pushed her to the edge, teetering on the verge of release she squirmed and squeal seeking that tiny extra spark of pleasure to tip the balance and catapult her into bliss.

It was Pisces and Crystal was provided this spark, the sudden erratic pumps of Gemma's vines proved too much for the sisters and they came; both screaming out Gemma's name as their cunts clamped down on her vines, fluids coating them along with their thighs as they writhed.

Gemma cried out as she too came her inner walls fluctuating wildly as her limbs flailed, she cried out incoherent phrases as her pleasure wracked brain finally severed control over her body. Juices ran freely from her cunt, most of it smeared over her rump and Simon's crotch but some still dripped to the ground.

Simon groaned as he felt her inner walls fluctuating the rapid constriction was quickly pushing him past his limit as he pounded away at her, the extra lubrication compensating for the extra tightness so he barely slowed down at all, he groaned and gasped as he pumped ending each thrust with a muttered cry of "Gemma"

Gemma was lost in ecstasy as Simon pumped her, his powerful thrusts drawing out her orgasm, her vines gave sporadic twitches and the occasional pump as the pleasure washed over her in waves. Pisces and Gemma were both unconscious, too exhausted to stay awake they had both passed out after cumming.

Finally Simon too was pushed over the edge; a primal roar was ripped from his throat as he plunged into Gemma's welcoming depths slamming his member home before releasing his seed in powerful jets as his hips bucked weakly trying in vain to push himself further into Gemma.

Gemma gave one final cry as she felt Simon's seed rush into her, the warm sensation spreading to fill her entire body as exhaustion claimed another victim. Simon soon followed suit collapsing on top of Gemma, his member still deep inside her and his hips still bucking weakly.

Simon's hips soon slowed to a stop and the night fell silent save for the quiet drip drip of fluids running out of Gemma's cunt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pack Master: Chapter 10**

Gemma moaned as she groggily picked her head up, looking around groggily for a bit as she woke up. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she became aware of Simon's weight on her back she extended her vines and gently lifter Simon off her back, laying him down on the ground next to her. Turning to face him she nudged his side a few times gently whispering his name; however the only response she got was incoherent mumbling and him shuffling away from her prods. Sighing Gemma turned her attention to Pisces and Crystal, they proved to be much easier to wake a few nudges woke up Crystal and she woke her sister in short order.

The girls all turned to eye Simon "Sooooo" Pisces giggled "How should we wake him?"

Crystal laughed and shook her head "Let him sleep for a bit longer, he hasn't had a good night's seep in four days"

Pisces giggled poking Simon with her nose "Frisky for a human isn't he?"

Gemma blushed "It's been an unusual week for him." She defended

Crystal and Pisces both nodded "Fair enough"

"But anyway" Gemma continued "we need to wake him now regardless"

Crystal cocked her head to a side placing her paw on Simon's chest gently "Why?" she asked "Hasn't he earned his rest?" she added jokingly

Gemma blushed heavily "Yes, but that's not the point, the den is just a day's walk away so if we wake him now we should be able to get there before nightfall. With you in your condition I believe that getting back is our main goal" she paused before adding "Plus if I left waking him to you two we'd be here for at least another hour"

Crystal and Pisces giggled at the last sentence but otherwise agreed with Gemma "Good point," Pisces nodded "so how are we going to wake him?"

Crystal turned to Gemma "Aromatherapy?"

Gemma shook her head "I only use that occasionally, Simon hates it and I'm forced to agree. Suddenly snapping to full consciousness isn't nice."

Crystal nodded "Fine I'll wake him." She gently rested herself on Simon's chest and nuzzled his head cooing his name softly

It took a few minutes but Simon eventually began to return to consciousness, gently pushing Crystal away from his face he mumbled something about tickling under his breath.

Simon grumbled under his breath as he got up stretching his muscles "Hey girls" he yawned giving a small wave of his hand, his gaze lingering on Gemma as his cheeks flushed red.

"Morning" Crystal and Pisces replied happily, Gemma however gave a half mumbled "Hey" staring at the ground to hide her blush

Simon yawned again and walked over to his clothes dressing in a semi-stupor, clearly not entirely with it.

"Alright shall we get.." Gemma began her words trailing off into laughter as she spotted Simon trying to force his head through the arm hole of his t-shirt.

Once Simon was properly dressed the group set off, it took about half an hour for Simon to properly wake up.

"So" Simon asked as they walked "Am I going to get a good night' sleep this week?"

Crystal shook her head "Not if I can help it" she said with a wink

Pisces and Gemma both laughed although Gemma's cheeks still went slightly red, Simon laughed and shook his head "I don't know if I should be very happy or afraid." Crystal gave a small growl but didn't say anything

"Aren't you tired?" Pisces asked, considering how little sleep he appeared to have had Simon was very perceptive and active

Simon laughed and shook his head "Maybe a little"

Gemma giggled "Don't listen to him, he won't let on unless his dying. Sometimes not even then" she added shooting Simon an angry glare

"Let it go already!" Simon protested

"Never!" Gemma responded playfully

"What?!" Pisces and Gemma demanded

Simon sighed "I got stung by a Nidoran when we were climbing Mt. Coronet, It wasn't too bad"

"Wasn't too bad!" Gemma cried "You were basically sweating blood by the time you told me anything, and even then you insisted it was food poisoning!"

"I didn't want you to worry!" Simon defended "I've told you this a hundred times!"

Pisces and Crystal were watching the unfolding scene with a mix of humour and fascination "And I've told you that that is a stupid excuse!" Gemma retorted her voice filled with anger and annoyance "It makes me even more worried when I don't know what happened to you!"

Simon sighed "Let's just drop it okay? We just end up talking ourselves in circles every time we do this." He spoke in a much calmer voice his emotions clam and subdued

Gemma gave a small nod "Yeah."

* * *

The group walked in moderate silence for a while; occasionally they would stop if they heard something out of the ordinary but otherwise they made fairly steady progress.

"So Crystal" Simon spoke up slowing down so he was level with Gemma

"Yeah?" Crystal turned her head to look at Simon, Gemma shifting her vines to allow the movement without sacrificing the grip.

"You said you would tell us about how you knew Alex?" he questioned

"Ah!" Crystal nodded her head, looking around for any landmarks she noticed a small pond in the distance she knew from experience that this pond was six hours from the den "Well, we have enough time so sure." She nodded.

Simon and Gemma remained silent although Simon's imploring look begged her to continue and Gemma would have been giving her much the same look had she been able to turn her head enough to make eye contact.

"Well," Crystal began "Alex and Scar go well back, they practically grew up together, after Alex took control of the pack from his father.."

"He took the pack from his father!" Simon exclaimed surprised and slightly disgusted at the thought

Pisces nodded "Although the fight was fierce Alex did spare his father, he lived another few years working as an advisor to his son."

Simon nodded his disgust fading although he was still confused as to how anyone could fight their own father like that.

"Anyway." Crystal continued "Scar asked permission to go off and take control of a neighbouring tribe, Alex of course sent him off with his blessings."

Simon nodded "But how do you fit into this?"

Crystal huffed "I was getting to that. Me and Scar were just falling in love around then I when Scar left he took me with him, that was the first time I rally met Alex." She gave a small smile "As I'm sure you're aware Scar beat up Spine and took control of his pack. Alex of course was very happy for his friend and the two often met up, since I was his mate I came along for the trips and frequently met Alex" she gave a small smile "That's how I know so much about him, as for how I know so much about the pack.."

"..Your constant visits coupled with growing up there?" Simon supplied

Crystal nodded "Exactly."

"So we know you and Pisces are sisters" Gemma spoke up "but I thought Eevee came in litters, so how many siblings do you have?"

"Hmmm" Crystal mused "Good question, there were five of us but I only know where two are right now."

Pisces nodded "Ditto, so who do you know?"

"Well yoooooowwwww!" Crystal reply was lost in a cry as her lower body contracted

"What!" Gemma and Simon asked worried whilst Pisces merely gave a knowing but happy smile and waited for her sister to break the news.

"Put… me… down" Crystal panted

"What? Why!?" Gemma demanded

"Just please puooooowwww put me down!" Crystal gasped out through another cry

Gemma complied gently placing Crystal on the ground "What's wrong?" Simon demanded taking the question out of Gemma's mouth "And Pisces aren't you worried…. Wait…" Simon finally put two and two together "The pups!" He cried out happily

Crystal gave a small nod crying out as another contraction rippled through her body

Gemma and Simon's faces lit up although beyond the happiness Simon had hints of fear and worry.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Crystal was curled around her pups resting with a contented smile on her face, the birth had gone smoothly despite Simon's fretting and their family now had seven healthy pups in it; four Eevee, two Poochyena and one Poochyena that had the colourations of an Eevee. There were four boys and three girls, the Eevee where split fifty fifty the oddly coloured Poochyena the only other female. Like their mother the pups where sleeping soundly, Simon was staring intently at the new arrivals spellbound whilst Gemma and Pisces were busily chatting away debating about names for the kits.

Crystal lifted her head groggily looking into Simon's eyes, as their eyes met it was almost like looking into a mirror they both had the exact same emotions in their gaze; love, hope, fear and worry.

"So shall I…" Crystal said softly her voice sad and low

"What?" Simon asked worried by her tone  
"The males…" Crystal said even softer

"What! No!" Simon cried "Leave them! To hell with the tradition I don't want people's kits dying just to ensure they don't fight me later!"

Crystal nodded a tear of relief slipping down her face "Thank you." She said softly

"No problem" Simon waved off the thanks "Look the problem is the kits don't see me as a leader so they resent me and challenge me right?"

Crystal gave a small nod agreeing with Simon's reasoning "Yeah and?"

Simon sighed "So if I spend two or three days a week in the nursery with the kits and befriend them then the problem is gone and no-one needs to die."

Crystal nodded "That just might work."

"So" Simon said changing the subject, "Shall we name them?"

Crystal gave a small nod "Sure, any ideas?"

Simon laughed and shook his head "No not really, I'd imagined I would have more of a warning to start thinking of names"

Crystal giggled a little although her tiredness was starting to show "Well you knew I was far along."

Simon nodded "I suppose I guess I just never thought this day would come."

Crystal gave a small nod "Me neither, I guess we should give it a few days and see what names come into our heads once we see their personalities."

Simon nodded "Sure, sounds like a plan"

Gemma's leaf wilted slightly "We came up with a few names." She said sadly

Simon laughed "Well tell you what, tell us them in three days and we'll see whether they're better than the ones me and Crystal come up with."

Gemma nodded cheered up slightly "Sure!" she agreed enthusiastically "And congratulations, both of you."

Pisces nodded "Congrats!" she echoed happily

Simon and Crystal both blushed slightly "Thanks" they echoed each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pack Master: Chapter 11**

I apolgize for the massive delay to this chapter, it was my birthday relcently so I got distracted by all my shiny new games ^^

Simon smiled down at Crystal as she lay back down her body wrapped around their kits "We should get back" he said

Crystal gave a half nod as her eyes closed and her head lolled

Simon turned to Gemma, "Do you think you can carry them all?" he asked

Gemma shook her head "No, sorry" she said softly "Not with the kits this young, in order to keep them in place I'd have to bind them quite tightly and that could harm them"

Simon nodded "I was expecting that response" he said truthfully "It doesn't matter" he reassured Gemma "Just carry Crystal" he said "I'll take the kits."

Gemma nodded her vines snaking out and lifting Crystal up carefully before retracting and pulling Crystal to her back and binding her in place.

Simon smiled and bent down scooping up the kits carefully, each one no bigger than his palm and cradling them in his arms. He paused to make sure Gemma's vines were holding Crystal in place properly; although he had total faith in Gemma some part of his brain wouldn't let him start again until he had double checked her work.

Simon smiled standing up "Alright" he said "Let's get going" the group started moving, their pace slightly faster than before as they hurried to reach the den.

As they walked Crystal slipped in and out of consciousness, once or twice waking confused as to why she was tied down and where she was. Like their mother the kits were also drifting in and out of consciousness, however the most they did was to let out a few weak squeals and wriggle to get more comfortable before falling asleep again.

* * *

The group reached the den five and a half hours later, having picked up their pace somewhat, Crystal remained comatose for the most part but she was beginning to show signs of returning to the lands of the living. As they entered the den, Gemma explaining the door mechanism to Pisces since she was the only one capable of opening it at that time, a few Pokemon came up to Simon to ask questions but they shut their mouths as soon as they saw the pups in his arms.

Finally in their room Simon asked Gemma and Pisces to check on the pack for him since with Crystal still sleeping he couldn't understand anyone, he carefully placed the pups on the bed and turned back to Crystal gently shaking her awake.

"I'm up, I'm up" Crystal muttered yawning as she lifted her head and looked around

Simon smiled "We're back in our room" he explained seeing the confusion in her eyes "the pups are over there sleeping" he added pointing to the bed

Crystal smiled, a sense of relief washing over her as she spotted her pups "Good" she smiled

Simon gave a small smile "Are they supposed to sleep this much?" he asked worried

Crystal giggled and nodded "Yeah, its fine they need a few days for their metabolisms to start up properly" she gave Simon a small glance before adding "Besides, they'll wake up the moment we need sleep I can guarantee it."

Simon chuckled "I guess…" he sighed looking over at the pups "I just wish I knew what to do" he muttered sadly I mean I barely know anything about what to teach them or what they need to eat or know" he sighed again "How am I supposed to be a good father when I don't even know the first thing about them."  
Crystal rubbed against Simon "I'm sure you'll be a great dad" she said softly

Simon gave a small smile "Thanks" he muttered "but will they even accept me" he muttered "I mean, I'm human and they're quite clearly not"

Crystal sighed pouncing on Simon and knocking him onto his back so she was standing on his stomach "You'll do fine" she reassured him leaning in and giving him a small kiss "Trust me you'll be a great dad" she giggled kissing him again "I can tell you that without needed to look into the future"

Simon smiled leaning up and kissing Crystal gently "Thanks" he said feeling less nervous about the whole thing although nothing could completely dissolve his fears and doubts "There's something else that's been bothering me" he continued

Crystal gave a small nod stepping off Simon and letting him sit up "Well spill then" she smiled "Or I can just rip the question from your mind"

Simon chuckled clamping his hands over his forehead as if that would protect him "I think I'll tell you" he replied

Crystal stifled a giggle and looked up into Simon's eyes waiting for his question to come

Simon sighed "I guess there's no easy way to say this.." he muttered "What's the deal with you and Scar? You said you loved him but I killed the guy yet you don't seem to mind! Heck I haven't seen you mourning at all!"

Crystal sighed a pained expression flashing across her face for an instant "I did love Scar" she said softly "And I love you too" she continued flashing Simon a smile "You're just applying your human values to our society, we grow up with death around us and we all expect the alpha to get killed; in that respect I was preparing to deal with his loss since the day he took over and I treated every day with him like it was our last" she smiled "I do much the same with you too" she admitted

Simon nodded "Sorry about bringing that up" he said "It's just been eating away at me for a while now."

Crystal shook her head "It's no problem" she said "anything else you want to talk about?"

Simon shook his head "No, not really" he sighed "Sorry I guess I'm just a little wound up right now"

Crystal giggled and turned around shaking her rump at Simon "I know a way to unwind" she said seductively

Simon laughed, blushing slightly, and gave her ass a light slap "Is that all you think about?"

Crystal turned back around to face Simon "My stomach feels so empty" she whined "I want you to put your kits there"

Simon blushed, he doubted he could get her pregnant at all although he kept that thought private, "Not in front of the kits!" he defended

Crystal nodded "Fine tonight then?"

Simon blushed and nodded "Yeah, tonight" he turned to the kits "So what shall we do with them?"

Crystal giggled "We take them to the nursery" she said "Then I think we should explain our position to the pack."

Simon nodded reaching down to pick up four of the kits, Crystal picking up the other three by the scuffs of their necks and carried them out after Simon.

* * *

After leaving their kits with a Shinx, apparently called Idoi, and giving her a brief summary of the news so she wouldn't have to come to the meeting Simon and Crystal headed over to the sandy patch meeting up with Gemma and Pisces along the way.

Simon gritted his teeth in preparation for Crystal's call whilst Gemma plugged her ears with her vines. Pisces gave them an odd look but Crystal must have explained telepathically since she too quickly followed suit lowering her head and putting her front paws over her ears.

Crystal opened her mouth the distinctive call echoing around the cavern and setting everyone's ears ringing, Simon quickly recovered his composure however the ringing dying down faster than last time.

As the pack assembled Pisces couldn't help but find herself impressed by both the efficiency of the calling and the speed with which the large group of Pokemon managed to assemble.

As the group assembled Simon kept his eyes peeled for the Absol he was so sure he had seen, spotting nothing more than a flash of white that could have easily been a Growlithe.

Finally the last few Pokemon trickled in, and Simon stood up "Alright" he called above the quiet chatter "I have three important announcements to make!"

As soon as he called this the room fell silent and every eye fell on Simon as the pack waited anxiously for the news.

Simon faltered slightly as he felt every eye settle on him, public speaking had never really been a strong point, "Alright first off," Simon began "it has been brought to my attention that it is the practice to kill all male children born?" he paused and a few grumbles or affirmatives floated back from the crowd "Well I want that stopped now!" Simon called out "No-one is dying on my behalf!" he continued, there was a brief pause whilst what he said sunk in before the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers; Crystal, Gemma and Pisces joining in.

Simon waited for the cheering to die down a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks "Okay" he finally said once the cheering had dropped to level where his voice could be heard, the crowd quickly quieted down although some whispers could still be heard, "Next I want to let everyone know that the attacks have been dealt with, I'm sure there'll be no more unpleasantness near the border" he said earning another, although somewhat less enthusiastic, cheer from the crowd.

"My final announcement is about a guest" Simon said, this sent ripples of talk through the crowd as every head turned to Pisces, who shied back giving a small wave "This is Pisces," Simon explained "she's a visitor from Alex's pack and I expect her to be treated as you would treat Crystal." He tried to keep his voice friendly.

The talk picked up as Simon fell silent, "Is there any news that I should know?" he asked wanting to catch up on what he missed.

A Houndour stepped forward "The envoy was sent to the Charmeleon as you requested" she spoke timidly "he has agreed to help us defend our land as long as we don't bother him."

Simon smiled "Good" he nodded "Anything else?"

'The Growlithe.' Crystal told Simon 'You need to call the Growlithe who wish to mate you forward.' She continued

Simon blushed and gave a subtle nod, when no-one spoke up he nodded smiling "Ok then" he clapped his hands "Can all the Growlithe who need me to help with their heat please come to my quarters midday tomorrow." He asked, a few barks of acceptance sounded out from the crowd "Okay then I guess the meeting is over" he said.

* * *

As the crowd dispersed Simon turned to Crystal "We've got a good few hours before we have to turn in" he said smiling "Want to go see our kits?"  
Crystal nodded eagerly "Yes" she called bounding ahead of Simon who soon gave a small laugh before breaking into a run to catch up. They quickly found themselves at the entrance to the nursery Crystal bounding in without breaking a stride whilst Simon paused outside taking a deep breath to quash and residual worries and doubts from earlier before stepping across the threshold.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Pack Master: Chapter 12**

Simon heard the faint squeals from the kits before he saw them, turning the corner into the cavern he saw all of them where up and moving; joining in with other kits in their private games chasing each other around and pouncing on each other. Simon spotted Idoi sitting in the corner her softly glowing body complimented the natural light from the mosses, there were no torches in the room someone obviously realizing that young kits and fire didn't mix well. Simon placed his hand on Crystal head looking down as she looked up their eyes meeting as they smiled gently to each other.

"Hey everyone" Idoi spoke causing Simon and Crystal to jump slightly "look who's here." She continued speaking in a soft and gentle voice.

All the kits looked up, those that didn't recognise Simon and Crystal returning to their games whilst the others' faces lit up with joy. Their seven kits charged across the room as fast as their unsure steps would carry them squealing happily, as one they jumped at Crystal bowling her over as they happily nuzzled her. Simon chuckled softly as he heard Crystal's surprised yelp through the happy squeals of their kits although he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that none of the kits had gone to him. Crystal quickly regained her composure although she didn't move; content to lay there with her kits nuzzling her, shifting her head to look up at Simon she gave a happy sigh. Simon smiled softly "They sure like you" he said

Crystal giggled looking down at the kits, a few of which had curled up to sleep against their mother whilst the others continued to nuzzle her softly "Go give daddy a hug" she said softly

Simon blushed slightly, it felt odd being called daddy, his smile growing as the four kits who where still awake ran over to him; he squatted down and picked them up cuddling them gently as they nuzzled his chest.

Crystal giggled shaking her head gently, so as not to wake the three kits sleeping on or near her, "See" she said "they love you too"

Simon gave a small smile nodding as the kits nuzzling slowed, their squeals dying down, as they slowly drifted off in his arms "Yeah" he said softly "they do" he continued after a pause, gazing lovingly at the kits in his arms.

Idoi stood up shaking herself off slightly and stretching her legs, the movement sending shadows skittering over the walls, before slowly walking towards them "There's a bed in the far corner." She said softly

Simon nodded "Thanks" he said quietly

Idoi smiled "No problem, you want me to help you carry them?"

Simon shook his head, gently climbing to his feet, "No thanks."

Idoi nodded her reassuring smile never leaving her face "I'll be in my spot if you need me" she said flicking her tails to the small pile of leaves she had been sitting on until a moment ago

Simon nodded again, making a mental note to have her spot improved, and walked over to the corner that was filled with leaves. The corner was shadowy, seeing a few scorch marks on the roof and walls, Simon suspected the phosphorant moss had been burnt away to give the kits somewhere dark to sleep; in the half light Simon almost trod on a small Poochyena curled up on the very edge of the leafy bed. He scooted around the sleeping infant keeping his eyes peeled for any others before stopping in the rough centre of the bed and lovingly placing the four kits he was carrying down; pausing to gently run a finger over their heads before standing up and turning back to retrieve the kits that had fallen asleep on Crystal. Crystal smiled sneaking a quick kiss on Simon's cheek as he bent down to pick up the other three kits Simon laughed quietly leaning over to give Crystal a proper, if brief, kiss before standing up and carrying the kits over to the bed and laying them down next to their siblings with the same tender care he had shown them. Crystal padded over next to Simon and they both spent a minute just staring at their kids before, as one, they got up thanking Idoi one last time before slipping out of the cave.

"She was nice" Simon commented as they left the nursery

"What? Idoi?" Crystal asked "She's the oldest Shinx in the tribe although you wouldn't know from looking at her."  
"Really?" Simon asked surprised

Crystal nodded "She does a great job of looking after the kits" she said

Simon nodded "Yeah" he smiled gently placing a hand on Crystal's head "So what now?"

Crystal laughed "We go to bed of course"  
Simon blushed knowing full well what Crystal meant "But it's still a good hour or so until we should"  
Crystal shook her head "You know you should really stop arguing about this with me" she giggled "one day you just might win."

Simon chuckled and blushed "You raise a good point there" he replied

Crystal nodded "I know" she replied cheekily rubbing against his leg "Now let's go" she added softly

Simon smiled and followed after Crystal his eyes tracking her swaying hips as she walked.

* * *

They finally made it to their own room, Simon having to stop a few times to give orders or take reports usually on Crystal's prompts but occasionally on his own intuition. Simon smiled as Crystal rolled the graphite slab over the door and turned to face Simon, seeing the lust in her eyes he quickly shirked his clothes fearing she would tear them from his body.

Crystal giggled as she approached him slowly his half hard penis lying against his stomach leaning in close she gave it one long lick from the sac right up to the tip, where her tongue lingered for a second before she pulled back again.

Simon gave a small shuddering gasp his cock twitching in response to Crystal's lick.

Crystal giggled and flashed Simon a quick smile before turning around and waving her rump at him "I think you know what to do" she joked lightly although need tinged her voice.

Simon gave a small chuckle staring at her exposed, dripping wet, pussy for a few seconds, Crystal giving a small needy whine at even this brief pause, before climbing to his feet and advancing on her slowly.

Crystal sighed happily when she felt the tip of Simon's, now fully hard, member touch her needy sex she pushed her hips backwards eager to have him inside her.

Simon groaned as he felt his member push into Crystal's moist folds and began to push his hips forwards pushing more of himself into her until, with a long pleasured groan from both parties, he hilted himself deep in her.

Simon smiled as he began to pull out again, a dribble of pre leaking out to coat Crystal's inner walls.

Crystal writhed murring appreciatively; although him pulling out left her with a horrible empty feeling this was easily ignored with the knowledge that immense pleasure would soon follow.

Simon pushed back into Crystal with one solid thrust smiling lightly as he heard her happy whimper, a spurt of pre accompanying his thrust.

Simon leaned forward wrapping his hands around Crystal's waist and gently kissing the nape of her neck as he sped up his thrusts, his pre leaking copiously as they both writhed and groaned.

Crystal whimpered as Simon thrust into her "Please" she panted "give me your kits"

Simon gave a small moan in response and sped up his thrusts, sure he probably wouldn't get her pregnant but that was no reason not to try, his pre now leaking almost continuously as his pleasure built.

Crystal whined pushing her hips back to meet Simon's thrusts, "Please" she repeated before a long murr cut her off

Simon moaned again tightening his grip on her and speeding up his thrusts, using his better grip to anchor her, he kissed her neck gently as he pounded her.

Crystal cried out writhing as her orgasm hit, her front legs giving out as her pussy contracted wildly her juices surging out to dribble gently from around Simon's member.

Simon felt Crystal's weight settle on his arms before he heard her cry of felt the blissful pleasure the contractions brought, he leaned in kissing her neck as he pushing into her with rapid powerful strokes before finally joining her in orgasmic bliss his cry of pleasure muffled somewhat by the fur of her neck as he shot his seed into her fertile womb.

Crystal "Yessss" Crystal panted as the feeling of Simon's seed splashing into her reignited her fading orgasm her pussy contracting to milk as much seed out of Simon as she could.

Simon smiled as he pulled out a dribble of their combined fluids running slowly from Crystal's pussy as she panted heavily.

Crystal pushed herself to her feet slowly and turned to face Simon walking towards him unsteadily on her still shaking legs and licking at his rapidly shrinking member, savouring the taste of their combined fluids before her head darted forward to engulf his member.

Simon gave a small moan "Wha?" he questioned a shiver running down his spine

'It's not over yet.' Crystal sent; sucking gently at his member and carefully licking it clean of their fluids.

Simon groaned his fists clenching and unclenching rhythmically his member quickly stopped shrinking and began to grow.

Crystal gave a pleased murr as she felt Simon beginning to harden again bobbing her head back and forth as she ran her tongue over his flesh lovingly not missing an inch.

Simon moaned softly bringing one hand up to gently caress Crystal's head occasionally rubbing the small crystal set on her forehead, it's smooth hard texture a stark contrast to the soft warmth of her fur.

Crystal brought her tongue up swirling around the tip of his cock and increasing the power of her sucks.

Simon groaned shifting slightly in place; his cock now fully hard again thanks to Crystal's mouth work.

Crystal smiled pulling her head back giving the tip of Simon's member one last lick as she spotted a small bead of pre forming.

Simon groaned and looked at Crystal imploringly his member throbbing painfully.

Crystal giggled "I've got a better place for you to put your seed" she turned around and lifted her rump to him murring.

Simon blushed looking at her rump, their combined juices still trickling from her pussy in a slow but steady stream.

Crystal shook her rump slightly the movement causing a large dribble of fluids to leak out of her pussy "Come on" she whined softly

Simon blushed walking forward and slowly pushing into her inviting depths moaning at the sensation, no less pleasurable in its familiarity.

Crystal gave a soft moan as she felt Simon pushing into her again faint squishing sounds barely audible above their moans and heavy breathing added an extra level of eroticism to the atmosphere.

Simon moaned as he felt his cock displacing their fluids whilst he pushed it in some of their fluids dripping out around his cock to coat their thighs.

Finally with a faint squelch Simon hilted himself Crystal whimpering and writhing as her still hypersensitive pussy was filled again.

Simon pulled out before slamming back in a spurt of pre providing unnecessary lubrication.

Crystal yelped in pleasure, everything feeling much stronger than it usually did, her front legs giving out again.

Simon smiled and moaned as he pounded her each trust ending in lewd squishing sounds and a fresh dribble of their fluids being forced out of her.

Crystal gave a pleasured cry as Simon's pounding proved too much for her to handle a surge of fluids flooded into her pussy to mix with what was already there.

Simon cried out as the contractions increased his pleasure he sped up his thrusts the extra tightness and wetness pushing him towards his orgasm.

Crystal writhed as Simon's pumps prolonged her orgasm the pleasure overwhelming her senses.

Simon kept up his pumping the rhythm becoming erratic as the pleasure quickly mounted pushing him ever closer to his orgasm.

Crystal groaned as her orgasm faded pangs of pleasure still running through her body as she writhed; her hips feebly pushing back against Simon's thrusts.

Simon groaned pushing as deep as he could into Crystal and crying out her name as he came, his seed shooting into her womb in powerful bursts as his hips pumped slowly in tine with the spurts.

Crystal murred only half aware of Simon's orgasm in her state of semi-stupor, Simon pulled out of Crystal a few last spurts of cum landing on her rump as he practically fell backwards his heavy panting soon giving way to snoring as he fell asleep. Crystal gave a small tired giggle when the snoring reached her ears and quickly followed his example and fell asleep where she lay; her rump still propped up and dribbling their fluids.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pack Master: Chapter 13**

Simon awoke slowly his eyes opening as the world swam into focus, his face instantly flushed red as the first thing he saw was Crystal's rump although she had slumped somewhat it was still propped up slightly and displayed quite prominently to Simon, the fur was matted with their juices and a small dried pool of their juices lay on the floor. He felt a familiar twinge from his cock but ignored it standing up and stretching walking over to Crystal and leaning down to kiss her head and scratch behind her ear, his actions got a response as Crystal began to wake up her eyes opening slowly but still faster than Simon's had.

"Morning" she said softly giving Simon a quick kiss as she pushed herself up groaning "Damn my rear legs are sore" she complained Simon gave a small caring smile "Roll over" he said gently, petting her head.

Crystal gave Simon a questioning look but the only response she got was a reassuring smile, with a small whine she complied rolling onto her back.

Simon smiled scooting down to rub at her rear legs, concentrating mostly on the knee joint guessing it would probably be horribly stiff after spending the night locked like that.

Crystal gave a happy whine as Simon rubbed her aching muscles although it didn't alleviate the pain entirely it was definitely making it easier to deal with "Thanks" she said happily

"Don't mention it" Simon said giving running his finger gently over her footpads, eliciting a squeal and a wriggle from Crystal, as he moved onto her second leg "Hmmm, if it's a kiss for a foot I wonder what a leg is worth." he joked

Crystal giggled bending over double to give Simon a little lick "I've got some ideas" she said seductively

Simon blushed finishing up the massage and giving Crystal a little smile "I'm sure I would love whatever you're dirty little mind can concoct" he said "but I'll have to put a rain check on that if I want to have anything left for the Growlithe." He paused blushing harder when he realised he'd been talking about sex almost completely casually. He'd not even been here for a week and it was already having a big effect on his outlook on life; Simon wasn't sure if he would be able to go back to his old life now even if he wanted to.

Crystal giggled "I'd forgotten about that" she admitted, giving a small sigh she added "Oh well I'm sure I can think of something really good by tonight" she gave Simon a calculating glare "Maybe I'll talk to Gemma, she might be able to help out with what you like."

Simon blushed harder and shook his head leaning in a capturing Crystal in a deep kiss. His tongue snaking into her mouth as he enjoyed the moment, Crystal after a surprised yelp got into the spirit of things her tongue leaping into action eager to explore Simon's mouth.

After a moment they both broke apart panting lightly for breath Simon leaned in again; giving Crystal a little chaste kiss before standing up and walking over to his clothes to get dressed.

"Why bother?" Crystal asked looking up at Simon as he pulled his trousers on

"What?" Simon asked holding his trousers up with one hand as he turned to face Crystal.

"Why do you bother getting dressed?" Crystal said curious

Simon paused blushing; he'd never really given it much thought it was just the done thing, you get up then you get dressed, he'd never really thought of doing anything else "I… just feel weird if I don't" Simon answered hesitantly

Crystal gave a small nod not pressing the matter further and rolled over onto her feet with a small grimace "That's going to get annoying" she mumbled to herself as twinges of pain ran through her rear legs.

Simon pulled his t-shirt on and turned to Crystal again leaning down "Shall we do our rounds?" he asked

Crystal nodded "Yeah I need some breakfast" she paused, her tail twitching experimentally "and a bath" she added "my fur feels all horrible and matted."

Simon nodded "I'm sure we can get rid of that with a little elbow grease." He said happily

"Elbow grease?" Crystal asked "What's that?"

Simon laughed "It means hard work" he explained

Crystal giggled "Oh" she said simply

Simon smiled leaning in and giving Crystal a small peck on the lips before straightening up "Lead the way to the cafeteria or wherever it is we get our food from"

Crystal giggled and walked out of the door "I forgot you don't know this place yet" she said embarrassed.

Simon laughed "Having a forgetful morning?"

Crystal nodded giggling "I guess so." She replied beckoning with her tail "Anyway let's get some food."

* * *

Simon gave an annoyed grunt as Crystal took them round another corner the faint sound of running water growing louder. He remembered the route to the food store easily enough, it was a few feet down the rightmost tunnel but the trip from there to this bathing area was proving to be utterly contrived and he had long since lost track of the nearly identically winding passageways.

Crystal paused sniffing the air, the overpowering scent of the Oran berries they had just eaten almost concealing the smell of fresh water. Although she could clearly hear the water she had long ago learnt that the echoing nature of the natural caverns made navigation by sound futile. "Almost there" she said happily.

Simon shook his head "How can you tell?" he asked his annoyance at being totally unable to work out his surroundings beginning to show.

Crystal giggled "I can smell the water." She replied "Well that and I know it's just around this corner" she giggled rounding the corner.

Simon smiled as he heard a splash from around the corner; he quickly sped up turning the corner and freezing. It was a large underground lake, fed at one end by a waterfall, that judging from the location was where the water from the river that ran through the main cave came, and flowing out through a thin hairline fissure in the far wall. The ceiling was covered in the same glowing moss that grew so prevalently in these caverns and the light reflected off the water throwing sliver light skittering constantly across the walls.

"Wow" Simon muttered gazing at the immense natural beauty

Crystal giggled as she swam over to him "Can you help?" she asked

Simon looked down at Crystal "Sure he said "But I'm not getting in" he warned

Crystal nodded climbing out of the water and presenting her rump to Simon "Can you just unmatt my fur a little"

Simon blushed gazing at her dripping wet rump; he reached out and began to run his fingers through her fur blushing every time Crystal let out a little moan.

"Simon!" Gemma's voice cut through the serene atmosphere Simon jerking backwards and Crystal lowering her rump, long since smoothed out, with a disappointed sigh.

"Yes Gemma?" Simon called back turning to face the entrance just in time to see Gemma run into the room stopping herself inches from the waters edge.

"There's a messenger in the main hall from Alex, he wants to talk to you." Gemma explained panting very slightly from the long run.

Simon nodded "Okay" he said "Thanks" He added hugging Gemma and planting a small kiss on her muzzle blushing slightly.

Crystal gave a subdued giggle as Gemma turned bright red 'I need to talk' she sent telepathically to her.

Surprise flashed over Gemma's face disguised by her blush as she gave a small nod.

Simon smiled "Let's get going" he declared "Crystal, Gemma lead the way please."

Crystal gave a small nod and Gemma gave a curt "Ok" the two girls walking next to each other as Simon followed confused as to their strange silence.

"You're being awfully quiet" he commented as they turned into another corridor, Gemma giving a slight start as he spoke "You scared me" she giggled

Simon laughed "Sorry, so why are you so quiet."  
Gemma blushed "I was just thinking about… that night" she said blushing furiously

Simon blushed "oh" he muttered, truth be told that experience had also been lurking in his own brain although he hadn't had much time to ponder it.

Crystal gave a soft giggle 'Good save' she sent to Gemma

Gemma blushed; although she was trying to find a reason for her silence what she had said was true, the incident had been weighing on her mind as she tried to work out her new relationship with Simon.

'Anyway where were we' Crystal continued.

* * *

They continued to travel in silence for the rest of the trip Simon glancing at Gemma every so often before looking away blushing furiously. They made it into the main hall as a Mightyena approached and dropped four red and black shapes at their feet spitting as it tried to cleanse his mouth of the taste "Alex says they won't bother you again." He said simply

Simon looked down his eyes widening as he recognised the shapes, they were sheaths! A wave of nausea washed over him as he gave the messenger a sympathetic look realising now why the canine was trying so hard to cleanse his palette. Subduing the urge to wretch Simon turned to Gemma "Can you go fetch some Pecha berries for the messenger" he asked

The Mightyena gave Simon a grateful look; Crystal finally tore her eyes of the gristly trophies and gave the messenger the same sympathetic look Simon had worn a while before.

"Sorry about this" Simon apologized "I had no idea that Alex would do this."

The Mightyena nodded "Yes, he made that much clear to us" he grimaced "It wouldn't be too bad but one of them was my brother's."

Simon nodded numbly "ah" was the only response he managed not sure how to respond to information like that.

Crystal was faring only slightly better with a small "Sorry"

Gemma soon returned with five Pecha berries which she handed to the messenger who happily wolfed them down with a sigh of relief "Thanks" he muttered gruffly giving them a curt goodbye before jumping to his feet and heading for home.

Simon looked down at the sheaths doubly underlining the mental not to make sure Pisces was back in time.

* * *

Crystal and Simon headed for their room since it was about time to meet the Growlithe whereas Gemma disappeared off saying something about helping the foraging team.

Crystal smiled up at Simon who was still feeling a little ill "You okay?" she asked

Simon gave a small smile "Mostly" he muttered

"Come down here" Crystal said smiling

Simon gave Crystal and questioning look but she gave him the same reassuring smile he had used on her earlier. With a sigh Simon squatted down so their heads where level.

Crystal smiled her head darting forward as she kissed Simon passionately pulling apart a moment later "Better?"

Simon laughed and nodded darting forward and kissing her back with equal gusto "Yes" he whispered "much."

Crystal giggled as Simon climbed to his feet and the pair made their way to their room smiles on both faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pack Master: Chapter 14**

Simon gave a small sigh of relief as he sunk down onto the bed in his room, noting that someone had obviously rebuilt it in his absence. Crystal padded over and lay next to him glad to get the weight off her still slightly stiff rear legs.

"So what's the plan?" Simon asked blushing slightly

Crystal giggled "Well there are about eight Growlithe in the pack so I would imagine there will be two or three to see you."

"About?" Simon asked

Crystal nodded "It's almost impossible to get an exact count" she explained "With everyone coming and going as they do."

Simon nodded "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense."

"Anyway, they'll come in here and then you'll mate them" she shrugged "I'll be in the corner."

"You'll be watching?" Simon asked embarrassed and a little surprised although he had begun to expect the unexpected.

Crystal nodded "Yeah, I'll be here and Pisces will be just outside in case anything gets out of hand" she paused giggling "Plus you need me to translate."

Simon laughed leaning over and kissing Crystal's head "I know, I haven't forgotten that" he said softly.

Crystal smiled sniffing the air "I think they're here" she giggled softly watching Simon turn red "Hmmm there's one? No two of them" she said settling down slightly to watch.

Simon turned his attention to the door a true to Crystal's word two Growlithe padded through the door a brief moment later.

"Hello" Simon said softly "What are your names then?" he used the moment to look them over.

"Flare" the first one whined shifting her legs slightly.

"Fira" the other spoke, her voice much calmer.

Of the two Growlithe Flare was much further into her heat cycle; her tongue hanging out as she panted, a heavy flush on her cheeks and her back legs constantly shifting as she tried to subdue the uncomfortable throbbing from her womanhood. Fira by contrast was very composed a light flush the only sign Simon could see of her heat.

Simon blushed "Well I guess I'll help Flare first" he turned and looked at Fira who gave a small accepting but disappointed smile and a nod.

Simon blushed and quickly took off his clothes throwing them to a side, his member semi-hard at the thought of what was about to happen.

Fira padded over to Crystal and settled next to her, Crystal giving her a little sympathetic smile but otherwise showing no indication she noticed her presence.

Flare turned around whimpering as she put her head on the ground her ears flattened against her head and her tail raised, exposing her needy sex to Simon.

Simon gulped his member jumping, her juices matted the fur of her inner thighs and had even begun to soak the fur running down her rear legs as it ran copiously from her womanhood, he shook his head dispelling the trance and walked towards Flare positioning himself whilst rubbing his member to make sure he was fully erect.

Flare gave a happy whine when she felt Simon lean over her a portion of his weight settling on her back, although he still for the most part supported himself, and her hips moved backwards searching for his member.

Biting back a chuckle as he felt Flare's hips push insistently against him Simon reached down and lined himself up with her before slowly pushing forward a shiver of pleasure running through his body as he sunk into her moist welcoming cunt.

Flare gave a little surprised yip when she felt his member first touch her but it quickly gave way to a long happy murr as she was filled.

Simon continued to sink himself slowly into Flare moaning softly as he did so 'Don't bother.' Crystal sent

Simon paused his member three quarters into Flare, Flare took action and rammed herself backwards quickly forcing the rest of Simon's length inside her.

'She's in heat' Crystal continued 'she'll cum when you do and not before.'

Simon blushed and nodded glancing at Fira who gave a little nod of confirmation, he would have looked down at Flare as well but he doubted she was in any state to answer.

Flare gave a little annoyed growl since Simon still hadn't returned to his pumping and began to hump her hips against his cock giving small pleasured moans as she did so.

Simon blushed as he felt Flare moving he reached down and grabbed her hips, providing himself with an anchor, as he pulled out of her before thrusting back in forcefully the thrust sending pleasure shooting through his body and eliciting an ecstatic yelp from Flare.

Simon groaned a spurt of pre shooting into Flare as he pulled out quickly before slamming back in, although the different style felt odd to Simon he couldn't deny the pleasure as another spurt of pre shot out to help lubricate his forceful thrusts.

Beneath him Flare writhed yipping and murring in pleasure as her body did everything in its power to coax the seed it so desperately needed from Simon.

Simon groaned as her cunt undulated around him each thrust pushing him closer to the edge as the now liberal coating of pre enabled him to pick up his pace slightly, reaching a whole new level of pleasure as he ploughed the Pokemon beneath him.

Crystal and Fira both watched getting turned on by the sights, sounds and smells of the mating pair in front of them, Fira feeling it worse as her need was amplified by the hormones raging through her body.

Flare murred as she was pounded her cunt loosening slightly in preparation for the knot her mating instincts said was coming.

Simon was surprised when he felt her inner walls expanding slightly, although he didn't let that stop him, he continued to pound away at Flare groaning as yet another spurt of pre splashing into her.

Flare groaned her cunt rapidly contracting and expanding as it tried to coax Simon into giving her his seed.

Simon cried out slamming into Flare on last time before giving her the seed her body wanted powerful spurts of it shooting into her fertile womb as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth.

Flare gave a wailing howl as she was filled, the feeling triggering a powerful orgasm.

Simon groaned as he felt her pussy clamp down on his member milking another few spurts of cum from him with its rapid erratic undulations.

After a moment Simon pulled himself out, a small flood of their combined fluids running out of Flare's pussy as she lay on the ground panting with exertion.

Fira stood up and walked over to Simon a large smile on her face, rather than just turn around like Simon was expecting she trotted over and began to gently lick his cock clean of his cum and Flare's juices obviously enjoying the taste.

Groaning Simon reached down gently scratching behind Fira's ear as she licked him clean his cock quickly growing to full hardness again under her enthusiastic treatment.  
Satisfied that he was cleaned of cum and Flare's fluid Fira took a step back and turned around mirroring Flare's position as she presented herself to Simon.

Simon blushed as he took in the sight, her pussy was wide open with arousal her pink glistening flesh clearly visible against the red and cream fur that covered her body, after a moment to let the sight sink in he shuffled forward lining himself up before thrusting forward filling Fira in one swift motion, using his experience with Flare as a guide, he quickly settled into a rhythm her slick cunt allowing him to set a fairly fast pace even though he had yet to lubricate her with any pre.

Flare struggled to her feet and shakily walked out of the room, heading for her own den, pausing only to shoot Simon a grateful smile.

Simon didn't notice Flare; his attention wholly on the pleasure pounding into Fira was generating as his first spurt of pre shot into her accompanied by a groan from both parties.

Simon reached down holding her steady as he sped up his thrusts using the extra lubrication to maximum effect as he ploughed into Fira with rapid powerful thrusts.  
Beneath him Fira writhed in pleasure her head swinging back and forth as she whimpered and panted.

Simon leaned forward moaning into Fira's back as his thrusts yielded another larger spurt of pre, allowing his to speed up further kicking the pleasure up another few notches as the pre came faster and in larger quantities.

Fira murred, like Flare her pussy began to relax slightly in preparation for a knot.

Simon felt her cunt beginning to relax and, not caught by surprise this time, immediately sped up jackhammering into her as his pre came in a more or less constant stream.

Fira howled in ecstasy as she was pounded her pussy going into rapid fluctuations as her instincts took complete hold demanding that she milk this male for all he was worth.

Simon groaned as he felt the wild undulation ramming himself in and holding himself there letting Fira's cunt push him the final inches. He leaned over muffling his cry with the Fira's thick fur as he filled her with his seed in short powerful bursts as his hips continued to buck under their own command.  
Fira howled again, this cry much higher pitch, as she was filled; her body spasming as an immensely powerful orgasm wracked her senses.

Simon pulled out of Fira as she collapsed a few weak spurts of cum landing on her back but neither of them noticed or cared as they both embraced the welcome blackness of sleep.

Crystal giggled softly and sat up running her tail over her womanhood and giggling when she felt how wet she had become "Oh well" she sighed "I'm sure Simon will take care of that when he wakes up" a scheming smile appeared on her face "I hope you enjoy your payment" she continued, now talking to Simon's unconscious form "though if what Gemma has told me is true I'm sure you will." She added giggling as she padded over and gently licked him clean; having to stifle another giggle as his cock twitched under her careful tongue, beginning to grow again. Her cleaning task complete Crystal settled down on the bed next to Simon deciding that she might as well catch some sleep whilst she could.

* * *

Outside Pisces heard the room fall silent. After a few minutes of silence she picked herself up and poked her head into the room giggling when she saw Simon and a Growlithe sleeping, both with content smiles on their faces, with Crystal asleep next to Simon her face sporting the small scheming smile Pisces knew from past experience usually meant trouble for the target of Crystal's little plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pack Master: Chapter 15**

Crystal woke up fairly quickly; since she hadn't really been tired when she went to sleep waking up was no real problem for her. She looked around giving a small smile when she noticed Fira was nowhere to be seen she sniffed the air guessing from the lingering scents that Pisces had come in about an hour ago and ushered her out. She gave a small giggle realising she had only been asleep for two or three hours tops and turned to look at Simon, who was lying where he had fallen his legs splayed as he snored softly, and her face twisted into the same scheming grin she had been wearing when she had fallen asleep. She padded over leaning her head in to lick his cock smiling "I think it's time for your reward" she said softly.

Simon groaned in his sleep his legs twitching slightly at the pleasure and his eyes fluttering briefly.

Crystal lifted her head giving an annoyed huff, why did Simon have to be such a heavy sleeper, before lowering her head again and licking her way up his chest.

Simon chuckled softly as her tongue tickled his chest his feet kicking softly and his eyes fluttering as he came out of deep sleep.

Smiling softly as she noticed his body movement and felt his mind stirring over the mental link she always kept up Crystal moved up to lick at Simon's face, once on both cheeks, before kissing him deeply.

Simon's eyes snapped open and he gasped into Crystal's mouth his nostrils flaring for air as his brain registered that his mouth was busy.

Crystal moved back smiling "Ah good your up" she giggled

Simon couldn't help but smile back "Yes" he agreed "so I am, but why?"

Giggling Crystal took a step forward her face inches from Simons "Well we can't have you sleeping through your payment, can we?" she whispered seductively leaning in and giving Simon a soft kiss before he could reply.

Simon blushed softly as they kissed his member hardening slightly as he tried to imagine what Crystal could have come up with.

Crystal smiled breaking away from the kiss "So you want your payment now?" she purred her voice low and dripping with lust

Simon smiled softly "That depends on what it is" he replied slightly warily

Crystal gave a soft giggle "Here's a clue" she said softly "What hole haven't you done yet?"

Simon blushed furiously "You don't mean?" he said softly his cock jumping to almost fully erect at the prospect

Crystal giggled and nodded although for the first time Simon noticed some hesitation in her actions "Yes" she said softly "Gemma told me all about how you always wanted to try it."

"If you don't want to you don't have to." Simon said softly noticing her hesitation and wanting to give her a chance to back out despite his arousal.

Crystal shook her head "No it's fine" she said "I'm up for it and" she giggled swatting at his cock playfully with a paw "apparently so are you." She gave him a quick kiss "Besides if we both like it it may even become a regular thing."

Simon blushed heavily his cock throbbing "Thank you." He whispered into her ear giving her a small peck on the cheek.

Crystal blushed slightly and gave a lewd smile backing away and lowering her head lifting her rump to Simon "You can thank me by putting that cock of yours where it belongs, inside me!"

Simon blushed as he saw her pussy glistening with her juices, although that was not his target this time, he couldn't help but take a moment to drink in the sight before advancing on Crystal slowly.

Crystal lifted her tail as high as she could laying against her back as she kept her ass lifted high not quite sure what to expect; humans certainly had some weird ideas but so far all the human techniques she had experienced had been good so she wasn't about to throw this one out just because it sounded odd.

Simon blushed as he leaned over Crystal relying a thin coating of saliva from when she licked him earlier coupled with a small bead of pre that had formed to provide the lubrication for what he was about to do "You ready?" he asked softly kissing the back of Crystal's neck.

"Always" Crystal replied softly

Simon nodded and blushed pressing the tip of his cock against her ass and pushing slowly against the hole.

Crystal writhed; it certainly felt odd and slightly painful but then again it was no worse than her first time, well at least until she had gotten into the swing of things.

Simon groaned softly wrapping his arms around her as he pushed in slowly.

Crystal groaned as well feeling the first twinges of pleasure from Simon's slow penetration.

With a soft groan Simon hilted himself squeezing Crystal slightly and planting a barrage of kisses on her back as he waited a few seconds for Crystal to get used to it.

Crystal gave a little moan, although it still felt a little weird the pleasure was definitely there, and began to gently buck her hips to tell Simon she was ready.

A soft chuckle escaped Simon's lips as he felt Crystal beginning to buck against his cock. Complying with her wishes he pulled himself back leaving only the head of his cock inside her before slamming back in adopting the fast powerful strokes from when he mated Fira and Flare.

Crystal murred in pleasure extending her claws and digging them into the ground to anchor herself against Simon's powerful thrusts as her hips bucked gently of their accord.

Quickly finding his rhythm Simon lavished Crystal's back with kisses as he ploughed her groaning into the fur of her back as fireworks of pleasure exploded throughout his body, pre shooting from his cock to coat Crystal's ass.

Crystal writhed under Simon panting and murring, her pussy dripping with fluid, as the unfamiliar pleasure ravaged her body.

Simon gave Crystal a gentle squeeze as he sped up, using the lubrication from the steadily increasing coating of pre, panting and groaning into her back as he ran his hands lovingly over her lower stomach.

Crystal cried out as Simon's deep thrusts proved too much her first ever anal orgasm wracked her body, her ass tightening and squeezing at Simon's member as her pussy contracting as a surge of fluids running out unimpeded to soak the fur of her crotch and inner thigh.

Simon threw his head back and cried out as the sudden constriction of Crystal's ass sent a surge of pleasure smashing through his senses, he squeezed her tight pushing in as deep as he could before letting himself go and cumming his seed firing into her in powerful jets as he panted, his head resting on the small of her back.

Pushing her face into the ground to muffle the sound Crystal howled in pleasure, the feeling of his cum filling her ass was unusual, the pleasure all the more potent for this, her pussy gave another small spasm as an aftershock ran through her body a smaller surge of fluids running out into her already drenched fur before dripping to the ground.

They stayed in place for a minute or two their heavy breathing along with the slow, drip, drip, drip of the juices running off Crystal's fur the only sound.

Simon pulled his cock out of Crystal's ass giving a small smile and wrapping his arms around her "Thank you" he said softly squeezing her gently and giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

Crystal smiled softly feeling the cum slowly dribbling from her ass running over her pussy on it's way to the ground "It's no problem" she said turning and giving his cheek a soft lick.

Simon smiled squeezing Crystal again and giving her another kiss this time on the lips "We've got a few hours until we need to go to bed" he whispered "Want to go see the kits again?"

Crystal nodded giving Simon a quick passionate kiss "Yeah sure" she agreed pausing before adding "But I should probably get cleaned up first."

Simon nodded and grinned glancing over at the stream that ran through the corner of the room.

With a small nod Crystal got to her feet and padded over to the water, the river bed not quite deep enough for her to submerge herself but enough for her crotch to be underwater.

"Want some help?" Simon offered starting towards Crystal

Crystal shook her head humour glinting in her eyes briefly "I would but then we'd be here all day."

Simon laughed and blushed retrieving his clothing and, after wiping his member clean on a leaf, getting dressed all the while watching Crystal out of the corner of his eyes.

Crystal had jumped out of the stream after letting the water take away some of their fluids and was now bent over licking the rest off herself.

After a minute or two Crystal looked up "Okay" she announced smiling "Let's go"

Simon nodded leaning down and pulling Crystal into a passionate kiss their tongues meeting and swirling for an eternal instant before they pulled apart.

* * *

Simon only hesitated for a fraction of a second as he entered the room, although he had mostly put his fears to rest they always remerged whenever he saw his kids, Crystal smiled up at him as they slid into the main room "You know we still need names." Simon pointed out.

Crystal nodded "Ok, we'll talk to Gemma and Pisces later and name them all tomorrow."

Even before Idoi had pointed them out the oddly coloured Poochyena noticed her parents and ran to them with a small high pitched squeal of joy, her squeal started a chain reaction, everyone looked up from their games to see the cause of the noise and her siblings where soon in hot pursuit their own happy squeals filling the air.

Simon and Crystal smiled as the pups happily jumped at them nuzzling against them and giving happy squeals. "There's one missing" Simon said worried

Crystal did a quick count realising Simon was right, one of the Poochyena was missing, she turned to Idoi and looked at her fear, hope and a tinge of barely concealed anger.

Idoi let out a light giggle and jabbed her tail at the bed "He's sleeping" she said simply

Simon and Crystal looked at each other and laughed Simon gently scratching the kits he could reach behind their ears whilst Crystal nuzzled to ones near her.

"I guess he takes after you" Crystal goaded playfully sticking her tongue out at Simon, who had turned a bright shade of red.

"I guess" Simon finally replied after a long pause, his gentle petting of the kits never once ceasing as they eagerly scrambled to be the next to receive his ministrations squealing happily all the while.

* * *

Crystal gave a little disappointed sigh as they left the nursery promising they would come back tomorrow "I still can't believe I'm a dad." Simon said sounding distant

Crystal giggled rubbing against Simon's leg to snap him back to reality "And a great one at that." She added smiling

Simon blushed and leant down kissing Crystal "and I'm sure you'll make a great mother." He said before giving her another slightly longer kiss.

Crystal blushed slightly and nodded "Thanks" she said softly.

Simon smiled scratching her head "It's just the truth." He said smiling "Any idea where Pisces or Gemma could be?"

Crystal cocked her head in thought for a second, "Gemma is with the gatherers so she should be in the food store sorting and checking for anything that's gone bad at the moment." She paused "As for Pisces I have no idea, we'll ask around if Gemma doesn't know."

Simon nodded "Okay then" he agreed "Lead the way" he sighed "I'm useless at navigating these tunnels."

Crystal giggled as she set off "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Pack Master: Chapter 16**

Sorry for the longer than usual delay, I came down with a nasty bug halfway through writing and it kinda threw me off, had to rewrite everything so it flowed properly, anyway enjoy

* * *

Crystal quickly led Simon back to the storage room having to detour through the main hall as one of the passages she would have used was too small for Simon to fit through.

Simon smiled and sniffed, the combined scents of all the different kinds of berries producing a strange potent aroma "I guess this is it?" he asked rhetorically before stepping through the door.

Crystal giggled slightly and followed Simon through the door.

Simon looked around for Gemma, his eyes passing over the piles of berries a hundred or so of the more common types whilst the rarer varieties only boasted three or four specimens, he eventually found her in a corner next to a large pile of Oran berries. She was sitting down with a small group of Eevee and Poochyena, her back to the door, sorting through the yield of the latest harvest and chatting happily to the others about what it was like being caught. The two who where facing the door paused when they spotted them and fell silent their eyes them they moved, however no-one else noticed this and they continued to chat merrily, unaware of their visitors.

Simon skirted around a pile of Pecha berries heading for Gemma pausing a few steps behind her and after a seconds hesitation, deciding how best to greet her, smiled "Hey Gemma"

Gemma jumped slightly looking over her shoulder she smiled at Simon blushing very slightly "Oh, hey Simon, Crystal"

Crystal gave a small smile and a small nod in return

"So what brings you two here?" Gemma asked standing up and turning around

"We need to talk to you." Simon explained smiling

Gemma nodded "Oh alright"

Crystal smiled "Do you know where Pisces is? We need to find her too"

Gemma smiled, guessing what they wanted to talk about, and giggled softly "I think she's in the lake."

Crystal frowned "What for?" she asked "There are no fish in there as far as I know, a few people claim to have seen a Dragonair or Dratini but I don't think she'd be the one to go looking."

Gemma giggled and shook her head "No it's not like that" she said clearly finding something very funny "but tell me more about this Dratini or Dragonair thing"

Crystal gave a small smile "I'll tell you after you spill about my sister."

Gemma pouted "I asked first." she said

Crystal gave a half smile and turned to Simon "What do you think?"

Gemma giggled softly turning on Simon as well "Well?" she asked

Simon stammered stepping back slightly as he tried to make up his mind eventually he spoke up "I think you should tell us about Pisces and Crystal can explain about this Dratini thing on the way to the cave."

Gemma and Crystal paused mulling his suggestion over before with almost identical small smile on their faces they nodded. "Sounds fair" Gemma said nodding slowly.

Crystal smiled and nodded "Ok then why is my sister in the lake then?" she asked "I heard humour in your voice so I imagine it's a good story?"

Gemma giggled and nodded "Yeah, she insisted that we take her with us on the foraging trip." she paused giggling softly to herself "but we found this Pecha bush overhanging a steep hill she leant out to get some for us, reasoning she could use her tail as a counterweight, but slipped and rolled down the hill." Gemma giggled harder "She was totally caked in mud"

Crystal and Simon where both laughing Simon shaking his head softly "Alright then shall we go find the mud beast?" he joked earning another round of giggles from Crystal and Gemma.

"So spill" Gemma giggled softly as they left the granary behind them

Crystal nodded "Well there's not much to say really" she said softly "Over the time I've been here there have been several pack members who have claimed to have seen a Dragonair or Dratini in the lake" she paused "If memory serves then there where two sightings of the Dragonair and five of Dratini"

Gemma nodded and Simon just absorbed the knowledge "So what sort of things do you mean by sightings"

Crystal gave a half shrug "It depends, some have seen the silhouettes, others claim that they came out of the water and one person even said he had a brief conversation with a Dratini before it swam off again."

Simon chuckled "So does anyone believe them and is that person still here?"

Crystal shook her head "No on both accounts, I don't think the lake is large enough for Dratini and definitely not for a Dragonair. As for Fengir, he died last summer"

Simon nodded "Oh ok" he said making a note to get Pisces to look into it despite Crystal's scepticism.

* * *

They made their way to the cave quickly they slipped into the large cavern, pausing for a second to take in the beauty before Simon called out "Pisces?"

There was another pause, the soft sounds of running water perfectly audible in the silence along with echo's of conversation from the far corners of the elaborate cave system , before "Simon?"

Simon smiled "Hey, you mind coming to shore?"

There was another pause the background noise once again seeming to fill their senses "Sure" came the eventual response

There was another longer pause as Pisces swam for the shore, long powerful strokes of her tail propelling her through the water with a serene grace. She soon made it to shore and leapt out of the water landing slightly unsteadily on her slick paws "Ugh I hate mud" she muttered

"At least you're clean now" Gemma pointed out unable to suppress a small giggle

Pisces gave a small nod "I think I am" she muttered rolling onto her back and looking at Simon "Can you see any mud?" she asked spreading her rear legs and moving her front paws to a side.

Simon blushed heavily as his gaze was drawn to her crotch, after a second of staring he snapped himself out of it, "Only a little" he said leaning over Pisces and gently wiping off some mud on her neck before washing off his hand.

Pisces gave a small murr and rolled back to her feet "Thanks" she said softly "Anyway what did you want me for?"

"Oh right" Crystal said smiling "We want to talk to you two about potential names for our kits" she explained, Simon blushing noticeably when she said our kits, "We'll think them over then name the kits tomorrow." she continued after a brief pause adding a warm smile

Gemma nodded smiling broadly as her suspicions where confirmed "Shall we get going?" she asked

Simon nodded smiling a soft blush colouring his cheeks as he leaned in giving each of them a kiss on the muzzle, leaving Gemma blushing bright red whilst Pisces and Crystal although surprised where wearing little happy smiles.

* * *

They quickly found their way back to Simon and Crystal's room and seated themselves haphazardly on the bed, Simon sitting next to Crystal his arm draped gently around her whilst Gemma was laying near the edge of the bed and Pisces was lying splayed out in the top right corner.

Crystal smiled softly "Alright" she said "So Gemma, sis; any ideas?"  
Gemma giggled "You could always name on after me" she joked

Simon chuckled softly "Yeah like your ego needs another boost" he retorted making a note to see if he could try and get one named after Gemma as a sort of thank you.

Gemma pouted playfully "My ego isn't big" she defended

Simon chuckled softly leaning in "Of course it is" he joked smiling warmly"If it got any bigger it wouldn't be able to fit in that pretty little head of yours" he added planting a small chaste kiss on her forehead just below the base of her leaf. Gemma blushed heavily her fake indignation disappearing in her embarrassment.

"Your turn" Crystal said giggling softly at Gemma's embarrassment as she nodded to Pisces "Do you have any ideas for names?"

Pisces nodded "Well I was wondering if you wanted to name any of them after our parents?" she said after a moments pause

Crystal nodded "That was one of the things I was really thinking about" she agreed

Simon smiled "What where your parents like?" he asked

Crystal and Pisces both smiled "Well our mother was an Eevee named Cream, dad said it was because her brown colourations took a few weeks to grow in so when she was named she was completely creamy white." Crystal explained gently a small tranquil smile on her face as she recalled her parents

Pisces giggled and nodded "Although she never agreed to it." she pointed out

Simon and Gemma chuckled softly as Crystal giggled at the memory "True" she agreed "but still I think dad was telling the truth."

Simon nodded "And your dad?" he asked

Crystal and Pisces looked at each other, silently deciding who would talk about their father "Well dad was a Flareon" Pisces said "We don't really know much about him since we only saw him once or twice a week, but when he was there he was very friendly and playful."

Crystal nodded "He always seemed sorry he couldn't spend more time with us" she said

Simon nodded smiling "It sounds like you had very good parents, although if you want to name one after your parents I demand the same privilege"

Gemma giggled softly "Equal rights for naming?" she joked "Is that a new law, oh mighty alpha"

Crystal and Pisces descended into giggles at this, Simon swung a fist at Gemma playfully chuckling himself "Yes it is," he said "now bow peon!"

This sent everyone into a giggling fit, after they had calmed down Pisces piped up "You going to tell us about your parents?"

Simon shrugged "If you want but it's not exactly riveting material."

Crystal smiled softly leaning up to lick Simon's cheek "It's not like the story of our parents was spellbinding either" she pointed out.

With a small chuckle Simon nodded "Ok I'll tell you" he said happily "Let's see" he muttered "My mum was called Amy" he said "she was a mum" he chuckled "I can't really say much more than that, she loved me and supported me" he gave another warm smile "and of course she embarrassed me to death on more than one occasion."

"And your dad?" Pisces and Crystal enquired nodding understandingly at his description of his mum

"Well my dad..." Simon sighed "I never really knew my dad" he said "mum said he left before I was born" he sighed "I never found any trinkets or anything in mum's apartment after she died, there was nothing to suggest she ever went out with anyone after leaving college." he sighed again "I suppose it must have been a messy breakup."

Crystal and Pisces nodded understanding the concept of growing up without a father but not really understanding what he said about breaking up; in their world the only way you left your life mate was death.

Gemma started giggling softly in the small silence following his speech, when everyone turned to look at her with questioning glances she quickly calmed herself down "Sorry" she said her humour still obvious in her voice "I was just thinking that we came her to talk about names for the kits but we've spent far more time talking about parents."

Crystal and Pisces giggled softly whilst Simon just smiled and shook his head "I guess that shows that we can't be trusted to stay on topic whilst we're together" Pisces giggled

Crystal shrugged "I don't know, we've got quite a few good idea for names now." she smiled "and a good starting point for more."

Simon nodded his agreement rubbing Crystal's head "Yeah" he said softly "Taking all bets that I forget at least two or three of the kits names in the first fortnight!"

"oh me, me!" Gemma piped up giggling softly

Simon rolled his eyes "You can't bet" he defended "you use my money whenever you do so I have nothing to gain!"

"You have nothing to loose either" Gemma pointed out giggling softly

"hmmm true;" Simon conceded "I suppose this is one of those is the glass half full or half empty things isn't it?"

Crystal and Pisces gave him questioning glances not understanding the analogy whilst Gemma just nodded giggling "Yeah it is" she agreed "So can I bet?"

Simon sighed "Fine"


	17. Chapter 17

**Pack Master: Chapter 17**

Gemma giggled excitedly "Yay!" she cheered

Simon gave her an exasperated look and shook his head whilst Pisces and Crystal giggled softly.

Crystal leant into Simon gently nuzzling his side "I suppose we better get to work deciding on the names" she said softly

Simon nodded and looked down his hand rubbing her softly behind the ears "Pisces, Gemma" he said softly "sorry but can you two leave this is private."

They both nodded and stretched before getting to their feet and padding out Pisces pausing, her eyes meeting Crystal's for a second, and her face cracking into a soft smile as her gaze flicked over Simon before leaving.

Crystal turned back to Simon "So, we need three female and four male names" she said softly

Simon nodded and leant over kissing her head "Well we already have two" he pointed out.

Crystal looked up curious "We do?"  
Simon nodded and chuckled "Amy and Cream" he said "I believe you wanted one named after your mother."

Crystal giggled and nodded "Yeah I did" she agreed looking up and kissing him gently "That still leaves one female name and all four male ones to go"

Simon nodded "We'll do the last girl name first" he said "I mean it can't be hard to come up with one name."

Crystal nodded and giggled softly as they descended into a thoughtful silence

After a while Simon spoke up "I know she was only joking…" he said sounding unsure

Crystal looked up "What?" she asked

Simon took a breath "Well I was wondering if we could name one of them Gem, after Gemma, since she's done so much for us;" he chuckled sheepishly "well mostly me."

Crystal giggled "I think it's a good name" she agreed "I've got no problem with that."

Simon smiled broadly and pulled Crystal's chin up softly so he could kiss her "Thanks."

Crystal giggled softly "I told you it's no problem" she replied, giving a small sigh "Now onto the boy names.."

Simon nodded "Mmm" he mumbled "These are going to be slightly harder."

"How about Dante?" Crystal offered

Simon shook his head "Nah" he muttered "How about Idi?"  
"Idi?" Crystal asked

Simon nodded "Named after Idoi" he admitted "Since she's doing such a great job looking after our kits it's only fair we name one after her."  
Crystal giggled tenderly and nuzzled Simon "Idoi will love that" she said softly "Having a kit named after her, the alpha's kit at that." She shook her head "It's prefect." She agreed

Simon blushed softly and smiled kissing Crystal's head "Any other ideas?" he asked

Crystal thought for a second "Hmmm, Growl, Randy, Pec, Allen, Infernus, Harry, Patch…" she trailed off

Simon though about the suggestions "Infernus sounds good" he agreed "Pec too" he added "Any reason behind these names?" he added as an afterthought

Crystal nodded "Well Infernus was my dad's name" she admitted "and as for Pec" she paused giving Simon a silly grin "I comes from Pecha cause our kids are sweet as Pecha berries."

Simon blinked at that explanation and burst out laughing "I like it" he said as he calmed down "Definitely suitable" he smiled "and Infernus is a fine name as well"  
Crystal smiled softly "Well that only leaves one" she said

Simon nodded "Hmmm, you remember one of them was sleeping" he said after a moment's contemplation.

Crystal nodded slowly "Yes?" she asked

Simon smiled "I say we call him Shadow" he chuckled

Crystal nodded giggling "Sounds good" she agreed "Shadow it is"

Simon smiled softly "Amy, Cream, Gem, Idi, Infernus, Pec and Shadow" he listed "I think we got some fine names."

Crystal nodded kissing Simon "Yeah" she agreed "We'll give them to our kits tomorrow" she said gently rubbing against Simon

Simon nodded and rubbed her head "So what do we do now?" he asked softly almost certain Crystal wouldn't be content with just going to sleep

Crystal giggled easily picking up the thoughts running through his mind "Well I'm heading into the side room" she said softly "It's Pisces turn with you tonight" she added when she saw Simon's look of confusion.

Simon blushed slightly and nodded "Ok then" he said leaning in and giving Crystal a deep kiss "I'll see you in the morning then." He said as they pulled apart

Crystal nodded and giggled "See you in the morning." She agreed turning walking out.

Crystal walked out heading the short distance down the passageway and darting into the side room "He's waiting" she said flashing Pisces a smile as she padded onto the large bed that took up most of the room.  
Pices nodded and gave Crystal a small peck on the cheek as she walked past "Thanks sis, you're the best" she said softly

Crystal giggled softly to herself as she settled down; she knew she would be able to hear anything said in the main room from here, especially with her sensitive ears, meaning Simon would have no communication problems.

* * *

Pisces padded softly into the main room smiling at Simon, both of them blushing softly, as she slid the door closed with her powerful tail. "Hello" she said seductively as she moved closer her tail swishing behind her with every step.

Simon blushed "Hey" he said with a soft wave

Pisces smiled and pounced at Simon knocking him over backwards with a soft thump as the leaves of the bed cushioned the impact.

Simon chuckled softly but the noise was quickly cut off as Pisces' head darted forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Simon groaned softly as his member sprang into life, their tongues meshing and unmeshing as they kissed, he put his arms around her and pulled her close blushing when he felt a wetness on his leg where her crotch was rubbing his trouser leg.

They pulled apart both flushed and panting slightly Simon rolled Pisces off him and began to hurriedly strip raining kisses on the sensitive frills around her neck as he did so, pausing only when he pulled hi top off.

Pisces squirmed as shivers shot up and down her spine, the kisses to her frills where almost enough to send her into sensory overload, her cunt was already overflowing with juices and she could feel them running easily other her dense waterproof fur to drip to the ground at her side.

Simon smiled as he threw his boxers to a side, the last of his clothes discarded, he stepped forward rubbing his cock slowly and leant in to gently kiss Pisces' head.

Pisces shivered softly and turned around to present herself to him, raising her tail and locking the muscles up so it wouldn't get in the way or injure Simon whilst they were mating.

Simon smiled and blushed, his member twitching as he gazed at her cunt; the outer lips spread apart revealing the glistening pink flesh, as he watched it pulsed softly juices oozing out and dripping to the ground, he groaned gently and the sight and stepped forward.

Pisces shivered in anticipation as she heard Simon approach, expecting him to slide slowly in like last time, however Simon and over plans, he put his hands on her hips and in one quick motion flipped Pisces onto her back chuckling very slightly at her surprised squeal.

In her new position Pisces was lying on her tail, not the most comfortable thing she had ever felt, so she slowly brought it out of the self imposed paralysis and extended it along the floor behind her with a small relived sigh.

Simon smiled and lay on top of her leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach as he ran a finger as lightly as he could across her cunt, amazed at the amount of liquid even such a light pass collected.

Pisces writhed murring and panting under the pleasurable assault, her whole body tingling as all her nerves cried for release.

Simon smiled tenderly and he kissed her softly, their lips meeting gently and slowly, as he positioned himself and slowly slid into her. His member sliding into her slick cunt easily as her body eagerly accepted the intrusion.

Pisces groaned loudly as he filled her, the new angle allowing him to push further into her than he had before, murring as she felt his member throb inside of her.

Simon held himself inside Pisces for a while lavishing her face in kisses as he tried to calm himself down worried about cumming to quickly; the constant constriction of her cunt was doing nothing to help him however and he groaned softly.

Finally after a few seconds Simon felt he had calmed down sufficiently to begin pumping; a task he set to in earnest pulling out slowly, almost reluctantly, before slamming back in with a loud groan.

Pisces cried out, in her super aroused state the first few pumps proved too much for her and she came with a loud wailing cry, her cunt clamping down on Simon's cock as her juices flowed out around it.

Simon groaned and a shiver ran down his spine as he felt her cum, he kept up his rhythm as best he could the rapid constrictions of her cunt slowing him down slightly although the lubrication from his pre was somewhat mitigating this.

Pisces' limbs where flailing as Simon's constant pounding elongated her orgasm her senses failing her one by one to be replaced with a serene calmness and absolute pleasure.

Simon glanced down at Pisces as he thrust his face flushed red with effort as he ploughed into her cunt, the increasingly erratic contractions pushing him ever closer to his own orgasm.

Pisces continued to writhe beneath Simon lost in her world of pleasure as her body continued to try and milk Simon for his seed.

Finally with a loud cry Simon came into Pisces his seed shooting into her as his entire body shook, muscles tensing and untensing , as he shot his seed deep into Pisces' womb.

Pisces' cry rose a few pitches as she was filled the sensation reaching through the thick fog of pleasure, her addled brain just about comprehending what was happening.

Simon pulled out panting softly his member still dripping a mix of his cum and Pisces' juices, "Arceus" he muttered lying down next to her and gently rubbing her head "What got into you?"

Pisces was in no fit state to answer as she lay on her pack panting heavily, her limbs still twitching as aftershocks assaulted her slowly returning senses. Most of the time she hated mating season but this one time she supposed it was a good thing, this thought flashed through her head as she drifted off to sleep.  
In the room next door Crystal couldn't help but giggle as she picked up the thoughts, that was so like her sister, she couldn't have just told them outright she was going into her heat, no, not her, Crystal giggled again; she doubted she would ever even mention that to anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pack Master: Chapter 18**

Simon slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly as he pushing himself up, a small smiling on his face "hmmm" he muttered "No one woke me up" he chuckled softly "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Gently rising to his feet he rubbed his eyes giving another, smaller, yawn and gathered up his clothes pulling them on and turning to face Pieces who was still lying sprawled on the ground her tail twitching slightly as she slept.

His smile getting wider he walked slowly across the room and knelt down next to Pieces gently cupping her head and stroking the fins that ridged her neck.

Pisces twitched slightly murring softly her eyes fluttering as she slowly woke up

Simon smiled and leant in placing a small kiss on her forehead "Morning" he said tenderly

Pieces gave a mumbled "morn" in reply as she woke up shaking each of her legs in turn before rolling onto her feet

Simon gave a soft chuckle "Shall we get some breakfast?" he asked resting a hand on her head and rubbing gently

Pieces gave a small nod "Sounds good" she agreed murring gently and leaning into the rubs "Shall we get the others?"

Simon nodded "They're in the other room?"

Pieces gave a small giggle "Hopefully" she said padding towards the exit

Simon smiled and followed his eyes tracking the rhythmic swaying of her tail

They stepped out into the corridor and peered into the side room, Crystal was sitting by the door waiting for them, as they entered she shot Pieces a small knowing smile which Pieces answered with a shake of her head and a soft giggle. "So where's Gemma?" Simon asked scanning the room

"She went to get breakfast about five minutes ago" Crystal said standing up and stretching slightly

Simon nodded and leant down giving Crystal a small kiss "Morning" he said softly

Crystal giggled "Someone's in a good mood this morning" she replied capturing Simon's lips in a small kiss

Simon chuckled as he straightened up again "Well maybe it's because I've woken up by myself" he joked

Crystal gave a playful pout "I thought you liked me waking you up."

Simon shook his head and gave Crystal another small kiss "Don't worry I do." he reassured her "Now shall we get going; hopefully we can catch Gemma before she finishes her food."

Crystal gave a curt nod "Yeah and afterwards we can go and give the kits their names" she said happily

The group set of for the granary room; Pisces and Crystal giggling and glancing at each other as they held a private conversation, Simon occasionally glanced at them wondering what they were discussing but a niggling voice in the back of his head told him he was probably the subject of their private chat.

They had a quick breakfast, only just catching Gemma on the way in; Simon only seeing her through the throng of other Pokemon by the leaf on her head that stood above the crowd, and then headed off to the nursery.

"So have you decided on name yet?" Gemma asked as they rounded the corner and headed down the corridor that lead to the nursery

Simon laughed and shook his head "Of course not" he joked "we were planning on naming them Poochyena 1, Poochyena 2" he trailed off

Gemma shook her head giggling "Alright stupid question" she conceded

Still chuckling softly they all slipped into the nursery; by now the kits had memorised their parents' scent and immediately looked up their faces splitting into wide grins as they rushed over squealing happily.

Simon and Crystal glanced at each other smiling broadly, Simon leaning down and holding his arms wide in an open invitation for a hug, behind them Gemma and Pieces glanced at each other a giggled softly at the scene unfolding before them.

As they neared the kits slowed down stopping and looking at Gemma and Pieces, their eyes widening as they saw them, Crystal smiled gently and padded forward gently nuzzling the closest of them "Don't worry," she said gently "they're friends."

The kits paused for a second eyeing up Gemma and Pieces before continuing towards their parents; Simon wrapped the three that had come to him in his arms, gently running two fingers over their heads, whilst Crystal lowered herself to her haunches and let the others settle against her soft fur, tenderly nuzzling the ones within reach.

Simon carried the kits in his arms over to Gemma and squatted down next to her, still gently petting them much to their delight, "So shall we get started" Simon said softly his eyes pausing on each kit lovingly

Crystal gave a small nod "Yes" she agreed gently "Girls first?"

Simon chuckled and shook his head "Sure" he agreed looking down at the kits in his arms his hand singling out the middle of the three and rubbing her head gently, causing her to squeal in delight and squirm slightly in his arms, "Hello little one" he said softly glancing down at Crystal for a second "From now on your name is Amy" he said giving her a small tap on the nose, privately he began to memorize the subtle differences between them, Amy was a small Eevee, even for her age, and was the smallest of the litter by a margin of a inch or so and her eyes where a bright sparkling green much like Crystals, a fact he smiled fondly when he realised.

Crystal smiled and looked over the kits nuzzling against her; after a second her tail snaked round and she ran it gently over the back of the other female Eevee in the litter "Hello there... Gem" she said softly, Gem had deep blue eyes and her left ear was tipped with a small patch of cream fur.  
Gemma's eyes widened slightly when she heard the name "No way" she muttered, almost silently, to herself a blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks.

Crystal glanced up at Gemma and giggled softly to herself, her tail easily seeking out the last female in the group, "And you will be Cream" she said softly, since Cream was close to her head she gave her a little lick as well, Cream of course would be the easiest to spot having Eevee colourations despite being a Poochyena and her eyes where the same deep blue as Gem's although if you looked close enough her pupil was ringed by a tiny line of dark green.

Simon's gaze travelled over the other two kits in his arms, realizing for the first time that except for Cream he held all of the Poochyena in Crystal's litter. Starting with the far left one he smiled and petted him softly "Your name is Shadow" he said gently; Shadow was the largest of their litter although only just, his eyes where a soft green.

"And you" Simon said his hand moving to the other Poochyena cub in his arms "are Idi" he said his eyes glancing over Idoi who's mouth opened and closed as she searched for words a blush travelling over her cheeks. Idi had the same green eyes as Shadow and was only just smaller, his muzzle was adorned with a small darker spot near his nose however and this made him fairly easy to identify.

Crystal glanced at the two, still unnamed, Eevee pups nuzzling her side "You two" she said softly "Will be Pec" she tapped the one on her left with her tail "and Infernus" she tapped the other; they could have been identical twins but for one difference, Pec had Crystal's green eyes whilst Infernus had deep blue eyes.

Simon smiled down at the kits running his hand absentmindedly over the heads of the ones in his arms "Thank you" Idoi spoke up padding over to Simon and Crystal.

Simon turned to face her "It's no problem" he reassured her smiling warmly "you've more than earnt this and more with your excellent job looking after the young pups.

Idoi blushed gently "Thank you" she stuttered

Simon waved it off "I told you it's no problem." he said "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

Idoi gave a small nod "Thank you" she repeated gently padding back to her spot and settling down to watch the other pups.

Simon tracked her movement a small smile on his face until a little squeal from his arms brought his attention back to the kits he was carrying "Alright, alright" he chuckled gently rubbing their heads "I haven't forgotten about you"

Crystal giggled softly and glanced over at Pieces and Gemma who where standing at the door watching with small peaceful smiles on their faces.

Pieces stepped forward slowly so as not to scare the kits "Good names" she said softly her grin widening

"Thanks" Crystal and Simon said in unison

Pieces giggled "Of course now you've taken our parents' names I'm totally out of ideas for my litter"

Simon and Crystal's eyes widened "What!" Simon asked surprise evident in his voice

Pieces blinked as she realised what it had sounded like "No, no,no" she protested "I didn't mean it like that!" she shook her head almost disappointed "I'm not pregnant, I just meant when I have my kits I'll have no idea what to name them."

Crystal nodded giggling "You gave us quite a scare there" she said "I mean Simon here freaked out about having to father just one litter" she giggled harder and shook her head "just imagine if he now had a second to look after."

Simon chuckled "I don't think it would necessarily be a bad thing" he pointed out

A flash of hope flashed across Pieces' face and she turned to Gemma "So..." she grinned "what would you name your kids?"

Gemma blushed "Kids..." she said softly "I don't know... I don't even know if I'm having any" she added sadly knowing better than Pieces and Crystal that humans and Pokemon where almost totally incompatible outside the humanshape egg-group.

Simon gently placed Amy, Shadow, and Iri down next to Crystal and stepped over to Gemma gently rubbing her cheek "Well if you do have kids I'm sure they'd be beautiful" he said gently smiling warmly and Gemma as she blushed, after a pause he chuckled and added "Maybe not as beautiful as mine, but still pretty good" Gemma playfully swung her leaf at him giggling although her face was still flushed red.

Crystal stood up slowly giving each kit a small loving lick and nuzzling their head "Mommy and daddy are going now" she said softly "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Simon gave Crystal a questioning glance not understanding why they had to leave, understanding enough of her words to grasp the fact their parents where leaving the kits gave a few sad whines.

'We need to get a report from the scouts and see of there are nay problems that need seeing too.' Crystal explained as she gave the kits a smile.

Simon nodded and leant down ruffling the heads of the kits before straightening up and following Crystal, Pieces, and Gemma out of the room.

"So is it Gemma's turn tonight?" Crystal asked, giggling to herself, as they walked back towards the central chamber

"What?" Gemma asked blushing heavily

"Well Pieces said it was her go last night..." she paused for a second giving Pieces a chance to give her real reason "So I assume that means we're taking it in turns now."

Simon blushed and looked at Gemma who's face was even redder than his, Pieces shook her head at Crystal giggling softly to herself, "Ummmm" Gemma stuttered as Simon watched Gemma for her answer "I guess so..." she said softly, almost at a whisper.

Crystal shook her head giggling "Alright then" she said agreed giggling "But I'm sleeping in there tomorrow no matter what" she added pausing for a second then smiling "Well I guess we should go and see those scouts now?"

Simon nodded "Sounds good" he said "Let's go"


	19. Chapter 19

**Pack master: Chapter 19**

I'm sorry for the huge delays here, this is the start of a crossover section with Guard of the Twilight's story .net/s/4267571/1/Chosen_one_of_the_legendary_2_Shadow_of_Genesis so I had to talk some things over with him before I could write this. Also I was reluctant to move it because of the e-mail spam it would cause and that delayed me for a few days after I wrote it too. Anyway it's here now so please enjoy

* * *

Crystal led Simon, Gemma, and Pisces to a small side chamber where they had arranged to meet the scouts for their report. Almost as soon as Simon entered the room he could plainly see something was wrong; all five of the scouts that had been summoned to the meeting where talking in low panicked voices and seemed restless and nervous.

Glancing back at his companions Simon could see by the looks on their faces that they too had realised something was wrong, steeling himself for the worst, Simon sat down his back leaning against a relatively smooth place on the wall of the cavern "Alright" he said his voice snapping the scouts out of their quiet conversations and silent reflection "what is there to report?"

There was a moment of silence whilst the scouts glanced at each other nervously trying to figure out how to break the news to their leader, finally a young looking Poochyena, named Patch Crystal informed Simon, stepped forward her head hung low "There have been some...confusing reports... we don't know what it is but we are almost certain something is moving through out territory" she said fear and worry dancing in her eyes.

Simon frowned "What do you mean confusing?" he questioned leaning forward, next to him Crystal and Pisces both leaned in too whilst Gemma stood to a side her brow knotted in thought as she tried to predict what kind of Pokemon could have snuck past the ring of scouts that served as the Pack's early warning system.

"Well" Patch explained hesitantly "We got about four or five reports of seeing a fast moving sphere" she said nodding his head at a Vulpix and another Poochyena to his left "and these two claim to have gotten a better look at it." she said a small amount of scepticism creeping into her voice now, she looked up at Simon "Finally..." he paused and took a small calming breath "three of our southernmost scouts failed to report back at all."

Simon gave a slow nod as comprehension dawned "Oh...." he muttered "Thank you for the summary" he shot Patch a small smile before turning his attention to the two who had apparently gotten a good look at this, or these, mystery things "So what exactly did you see?" he asked.

The Vulpix stepped forward "Charm" she introduced herself with a small inclination of her head and a slight nervous smile

Simon gave a small nod of acknowledgement "Ok then Charm" he said "What exactly did you see?"

Charm paused for a few seconds to compose her thoughts "Well" he began "it was like a weird metal sphere... it was hovering above the ground and moving really fast." she paused "I only saw it because it stopped for a few seconds for some reason."

Simon frowned "A metal sphere?" he repeated "So it's not a Pokemon?"

Charm shook her head "No it's not, at least not any Pokemon I've seen" she shook her head "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

Simon shook his head "Don't worry about it." he said gently, turning around he looked at Crystal or Pisces, knowing that this fell outside Gemma's knowledge, hoping to get some kind of answer or solution from either of them. Giving a soft sigh when his questioning glance was returned he turned his attention to the Poochyena, recognising the markings and recalling the name Amber, "So Amber, what did you see?"

Amber's eyes widened in surprise and a small smile flashed across her face as she heard Simon had remembered her name but the smile faded as quickly as it came "Well I got a better look than Charm" she said softly giving a small snort "I saw a weird blurry shape shoot past my position and I went to follow it, it was very fast and I couldn't keep up but luckily." she gave another small snort "If you can call it lucky, it suddenly stopped. When it stopped it became much more clear and I could finally make out that it was a floating metal sphere." she paused again glancing at Simon for a response before continuing "Of course I gave it a warning to leave our territory or we would attack it" she paused a small shiver running down her spine "When I gave it a warning it seemed to turn to face me, it only had once glowing red eye."

There was a few soft intakes of breath at this and Simon gave a small nod silently urging Amber on.

"Well I gave it one last chance to leave but it began to advance on me, a hole appeared in it's side and a tentacle tipped with a strange humming blade emerged" she shivered again real fear in her eyes as she recalled the incident "It suddenly lunged at me, I only just dodged the blade thanks to my small size, the blade went straight through two trees as if they weren't even there! There were two huge gnashes in them!" she shook her head "I ran but it was easily keeping up, however after about five minutes it just seemed to vanish."

"Vanish?" Crystal spoke up confused "What do you mean vanished?"

Amber sighed "I don't really know… I was looking over my shoulder every so often so I could dodge its swings but it stopped swinging and began to flicker before just disappearing entirely although I think I saw a slight shadow moving away from me after it vanished."  
Simon nodded slowly, he and almost everyone else had come to the same conclusion; this was no Pokemon, "Ok so how many sightings were there exactly?" he asked carefully, hoping that there was only a few of these mysterious objects.

The two scouts who had remained silent stepped forward, these two, both Poochyena, seemed much older than the first few speakers and Crystal helpfully informed Simon that their names where Lum and Poppy and whilst they no longer actively worked as scouts these two compiled all of the information gathered and were often the first to recognise incoming threats.

"Based on the sightings and speed we have seen on these invaders" Lum spoke up "we've estimated there must have been at least twenty but those are only the ones we've spotted."

Simon gave a small nod fear for the safety of the pack, but mostly for his family and friends, flared up and he began to try and figure out a way of removing those he really cared about from the area before things got ugly "Do we know why they're here?" he asked voicing one thought that had been circling round his head since the beginning.

Poppy gave a small nod "Good question, unfortunately we do not even have enough clues for speculation on that matter, let alone actual proof of any kind, but we know that they'll attack anyone or anything that get's in their way."

Simon gave a small nod deciding that although he had no reason to assume these machines meant their pack any direct harm the mere fact they were attacking anything that got in their way was enough of a reason to get his friend out of here; the only problem was how. "Recall everyone to the den" he said after a moment's deliberation "We should assume that the land around here is dangerous to travel on until further notice. I refuse to let any more Pack members go missing!" The scouts gave nods of agreement "Go spread the word" Simon added watching them as they left the room his face full of worry and barely concealed fear.

"So what's the plan?" Gemma asked once she was sure the scouts were no longer within earshot

Simon gave a small shrug "I really don't know" he admitted "currently we're just going to have to wait it out in the den…" he sighed turning to Crystal "Can you tell me how long the food stockpiles we have will keep us?"

Crystal sighed and her brow furrowed in thought for a second "We have enough food for a month with our current consumption" she announced "and maybe three or four if we ration, that is if the harvest has been at least on par with our averages" she added as an afterthought.

Simon gave a small nod "Ok good" he muttered "That means we should be able to stay inside and in safety for a while."

Gemma gave a soft frown "You're assuming the den is safe?"

Simon sighed gently "If the only entrance is that main door then yes it should be safe" he reasoned glancing again at Crystal "Is there any other entrance?"

Crystal sighed and nodded "Several" she said "The main one is the hole in the roof of the main chamber where were we let smoke out."

Simon gave a small nod "I assumed you must have some way of closing it since it is such an obvious weak point."

Crystal nodded "We do"

Simon gave a small relived smile "So what about the other entrances you spoke about?"

Crystal gave a small nod "There are a few other entrances but most of them open up into the catacombs of the deeper tunnels."

Simon frowned "Alright I guess we can't do anything about those" he sighed softly "although post a guard at the entrances to the main den just in case."

Pisces looked at Simon "There's almost certainly an easy route if someone where to follow the river that flows through the caverns here"

Simon nodded "I hadn't thought of that" he muttered with a heavy sigh "Damn it" he shook his head "There's nothing we can do to stop them from using that entrance route without shooting ourselves in the foot"

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked glancing at Simon "It should be easy to guard."

Simon shook his head giving another heavy sigh "Yeah, it would be if we were dealing with living beings, but these clearly aren't alive. They don't need to come up for breath or to check where they are and their camouflage will be even harder to detect whilst they're underwater."

Crystal gave a small nod and a sigh "So what do we do now?"

Simon shook his head "We do the only thing we can do... wait."


	20. Chapter 20

**Pack Master: Chapter 20**

All over the den Pokemon rushed around in small groups the younger children where sent to snuff out all the torches so the smell of smoke wouldn't attract attention or force them to leave holes open to let it out. Up on top on the hill the main den was located in a small group of returning scouts veered off pulling a large square of interwoven branches out from it's hiding place and dragging it over the hole that normally let the smoke of out the main room, once it was in place they spread dirt and leaf litter on top for camouflage. Then finally after bracing herself one of the scouts stepped forward onto the lattice that disguised the hole padding across it, gingerly at first but breaking into a light run as she gained confidence, reaching the other side she smiled certain that the branches had corroded enough to warrant replacing and ran to join up with the rest of the group heading for the entrance. As the last stragglers entered the den they brought with them the vast majority of the disguised water pots, leaving behind a few well hidden ones in case of any scouts or pack members that may have still been outside. Shutting the door behind them the last trickle of Pokemon made their way to the main cave keeping their eyes peeled for any problems or any signs of these nearly invisible foes that they had been warned of.

Simon sighed and shook his head leaving the small meeting room and heading for his room, the girls in tow, taking the time to pause and reassure any nervous of afraid pack members he passed on the relatively short route. However with each good point they made his own private fears grew and despite his convincing façade both Gemma and Crystal where well aware of the fear hidden just beneath the surface, Crystal by merit of her psychic link and Gemma through her many years of knowing Simon.

As soon as they entered their private chambers Simon let the mask drop, his smile fading and fear and worry dancing in his eyes, turning to face the three of them he smiled weakly "Do we have an emergency evacuation plan in place?"

Crystal gasped softly and stepped forward "Don't think like that!" she said "We can stop them!"

Simon shook his head and gave another soft smile "With the abilities they have already displayed our defences are all but meaningless."

Pisces frowned slightly "If you know they won't work why did you order them?"

Simon sighed "It helps everyone feel safe if there are guards even if they are ineffectual, that's the only real reason I did it."

Pisces nodded happy she got a truthful answer but at the same time she didn't particularly like what she had just found out.

With a heavy sigh Simon sat down his brow creased with worry "Is there anywhere absolutely safe we can take the little ones to?" he asked his face telling the real question was; is there anywhere absolutely safe we can take our little ones to?

Crystal sighed and shook her head sadly "No, the nursery is at the heart of the den and is already one of the safest places here." she smiled and padded up to Simon licking his cheek softly "Stop worrying, it'll be fine, we'll be fine"

Simon sighed again and tweaked Crystal's ear affectionately "I can't help it, so many lives hinge on my decisions right now; what if I made a mistake? I'm the one who will be responsible for their deaths..." he shook his head softly

Crystal kissed Simon and stared into his eyes "Don't worry, you're doing great at leading. You put the pack first in everything and we couldn't ask for a better quality in an Alpha"

Simon gave a genuine but small smile "Thanks" he said softly "but I'm going to be worrying about this until I know it's blown over."

Crystal smiled gently "Of course you should worry" she replied "but not this much, relax a little you'll feel much better for it."

Simon smiled and shook his head "I can't relax too much hinges on this for me to relax" he explained "every time I do my mind drifts back to what's at stake and I immediately jump back to worry mode."

Crystal smiled softly and nodded 'Gemma, Pisces; do you think we can get some alone time?' she asked using private mental links; glancing out of the corner of her eyes she smiled softly as she saw their nods of confirmation and focused on Simon again "I know a sure fire way of relaxing." she said with a small smile

Gemma and Pisces slipped out of the room, Gemma blushing softly and Pisces giggling gently.

Simon smiled at Crystal "Well I'm open to suggestions, what is it?"

Crystal giggled harder and placed a paw on Simon's crotch pushing and rubbing slightly "Guess" she whispered seductively

Simon blushed bright red his cock stirring and twitching slightly under her treatment "I suppose.." he muttered slowly knowing he couldn't have turned her down even if he wanted too.

Crystal grinned widely and kissed Simon deeply her paw still massaging his cock gently

Groaning into the kiss Simon shuddered, breaking their lip apart he shuffled back and began to take off his clothes.

Crystal grinned happily as she watched, although she still wondered why Simon even bothered with clothing at all she knew better than to bring it up, murring when he pulled his boxers down freeing his erection. She padded forward and kissed him again her tongue pushing into his mouth with more ferocity than before.

Simon gave a small subdued moan as he enjoyed the feel of Crystal's soft fur on his bare skin, he poured his emotion into their kiss as his hands encircled her running up and down her back in irregular strokes.

Crystal broke the kiss for a second their eyes meeting as they fought to recover their breath, Crystal murring softly between her pants as Simon's hands continued to rub her back.

Simon smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Crystal's nose as his hand moved lower gliding over her ass before finding it's goal. Crystal gave a soft gasp as she felt Simon's hand brush across her jewel and Simon blushed deeply feeling how wet she already was, with a soft smile he rolled onto his back pulling Crystal with him so she ended up lying on his stomach "Shall we take care of this?" he asked smiling softly as he stroked a finger along her cunt collecting the juices that had gathered there.

"Please" Crystal said smiling at Simon

Placing another kiss on her nose Simon nodded, shifting his position, giving a low moan as his manhood ran across Crystal's soft fur leaving a small trail of pre in it's wake.

Panting and murring Crystal could barely stand the wait whilst Simon lined himself up, she wanted him now!

Simon smiled and pushed forward pushing barely an inch into Crystal before pulling back teasingly, earning an angry growl from her, laughing softly he kissed her and thrust forward again; this time hilting himself in her hot, wet cunt.

Crystal made a noise halfway between a yelp of surprise and a groan of pleasure as she felt the welcome intrusion, the wonderful feeling of fullness radiating through her body, her tongue falling still in Simon's mouth for a few seconds.

After a small pause Simon began to thrust his speed slowly building up over time at a steady pace, groaning softly Simon broke their kiss.

Crystal looked down at him yelping slightly every time he drove his member home, panting and murring with pleasure.

Panting with exertion Simon kept up his slow increase in speed removing his stops one at a time his hands gently rubbing Crystal's ass.

Crystal buried her head in Simon's shoulder groaning loudly as the first few spurts of pre splashed inside her.

Simon groaned as he finally removed the last block now hammering into Crystal as fast as he could, spurts of pre accompanying every other thrust as his orgasm reared up.

Crystal cried out loudly as the final increase in speed pushed her over the edge, her pussy constricting around Simon's cock as it tried to draw his cum out

Simon gave a long draw out moan only managing another half dozen thrusts before the increased tightness and wetness overcame his control and he too came; his cum blasting into Crystal in short powerful spurts.

They lay together in silence for a minute or two, Simon's, now softening, cock still embedded in Crystal as a cocktail of their cum dripped out around it, before Crystal spoke up "You relaxed now?"

Simon smiled and kissed Crystal tenderly "Yeah" he agreed

Crystal murred softly "Good, but should we go again; just to be sure?"

Simon laughed "You're insatiable!"

Crystal smiled "Can you blame me?"

Still laughing Simon shook his head "No"

Crystal smiled and rolled off Simon moving between his legs and licking at his cum coated cock "Let's give you a kick start then."

Simon groaned and smiled rubbing her head "That'd be great"

"Crystal, Alpha" Pisces' voice sounded as she pushed the door open a crack and slipped into the room pausing and blushing as she was met with the sight of Crystal's rump, still dripping cum, lifted in the air as she licked and sucked Simon's cock.

Crystal stopped her work and lifted her head turning to look at Pisces "What is it?" she asked calmly  
Simon blushed bright red resisting the urge to cover up "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Pisces giggled softly "Umm we've had strange reports that most of the missing scouts are now accounted for, it seems they were freed by some humans wearing.." she paused "ah, I believe the exact wording was; weird metal clothes"

Simon frowned "Metal clothes? You mean armour?"

Crystal gave a half nod "Probably" she agreed glancing at Pisces who also nodded

Simon gave a small sigh "I suppose it's a relief to know that these things aren't going to kill us" he said standing up and gathering his clothing "but now we need to work out want they could want with us."

Crystal and Pisces both nodded "Gemma went to see too the wounded" Pisces added "She said something about aromatherapy being helpful for more than sleep."

Simon nodded and smiled "Yeah it cures all status ailments as well as being good for infections and minor injuries" he pulled on his clothes, sighing slightly when he noticed the wear on them and making a note to get more from his house when it was viable "I guess I should go take some reports personally" he said "Maybe we can shed a little more light on this mystery."

Pisces and Crystal nodded, Crystal shaking her head "We'll finish relaxing tonight?" Crystal asked

Simon laughed and patted her head "Do you ever think about anything else?" he smiled and bent down kissing her adding "Of course we will"

As they all prepared to head off there was a knock on the door, although it was still open slightly and Gemma voice sounded out "Simon, we've got some guests."

Simon smiled and tweaked Pisces ear "See some people knock" he joked before calling out "Bring them in!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Pack Master: Chapter 21**

Sorry for the long delay, I just want to let you know that my A-levels are fast approaching and so I'll be cutting back on writing untill they blow over, sorry

* * *

There was a brief pause before Gemma rolled the door to a side stepping into the room and blushing slightly when she saw Pisces was there too. She was closely followed by a small group of four Pokemon Simon didn't recognise, they were floating a few feet above the ground, two seemed larger than the others and they all seemed to have different colourations against a white base, the larger had red and blue whilst the smaller pair had green and gold markings.

"Greetings." he said politely "I am Simon, the Espeon next to me is Crystal and the Vaporeon is Pisces. What Pokemon are you and what brings you to our den?"

The larger of two gold Pokemon nodded glancing at Pisces then at Crystal giving a small nod of greeting "I am Ryan; this is my mate Ruby and my children Jade and Leon." Ryan explained "We are members of the Lati race."

Crystal frowned softly as she tried to probe their minds wincing as her own defences where shattered by a retaliatory push.

His gaze lingering on Crystal for a second 'I don't recommend trying that again. Your dealing with psychic dragons.' he told her telepathically his voice friendly but definite.

Crystal gave a slight nod and sent back 'Right sorry.' not knowing if he would receive it

Simon smiled "So what bring you all here?"

"We're here about the problems your having here." Latias said.  
"You're not the source are you?" Simon asked carefully Crystal tensing up ready to fight if the answer was yes  
"No, quite the opposite." Jade said. "We are here to help deal with the problem." Simon nodded relaxing again with a small sigh of relief  
"The drones you have been seeing around here are part of a group called Genesis." Leon said.  
"They are after a specific crystal and if they get it then it will mean the end of the world." Ryan said. "The crystal is here in your den."

"What?!" Crystal yelled. "Well get it and get it out of here!"  
"That won't work." Latias explained shaking her head sadly "Even if we take it from here they will  
raid your den and take all the Pokemon to use as test subjects."  
"What do we do then?" Pisces asked her worried look reflected in the faces of Simon and Crystal  
"We fight." Leon said. "If we repel an attack then they will more then likely leave you alone when we take the crystal."  
"We have been at war for a time with them." Ryan added "These are just scouts. The main force will be attacked in about two hours or so." he gave an apologetic smile as he broke the bad news  
"We can help you defend the den if you let us." Latias said smiling warmly  
"We will take all the help we can get." Simon said trying to wrap his head around scope of the problem still slightly uncertain about these people.  
"Good." Latias said handing Jade and Leon a map. "Jade Leon, go and set up the portipal turrets in your pack up at these locations. They are weak points in the cave."  
"Simon where is the most secure place in this cavern?" Ryan asked his face turning serious  
"The catacombs." Simon said quickly  
"Good, we need to get all of the young and elder Pokemon into there." Ryan  
said. "Latias you should go with them."  
"Pisces you go with her." Simon said turning to give her and peck on the muzzle and a reassuring smile "Make sure all of them are safe."  
"Alright." Pisces said standing up and padding over to the door pausing and looking at Latias "Keep safe, let's go Latias we need to hurry."  
"We better," Latias agreed hurrying off after Pisces  
"With the turrets up the entrance to the den is going to need the most protection." Ryan said. "I will guard there. Jade, Leon once the turrets are taken care of come up front and help me deal with things there."

"The entrance of the cave will make a perfect kill box." Leon said. "Sis we better hurry and get these turrets set up."  
"Let's go then." Jade nodded both of them shooting out of the door.  
"How big of a force do you think they are going to send?" Simon asked slightly annoyed by how little he knew next to Ryan and his family  
"I am not sure." Ryan said. "We are a good way from the town so I think it will be about ten-thousand to fifty-thousand strong."  
Simon's eyes went wide and he spluttered in disbelief, they were screwed if that was true!  
"Are you sure we can take all of those?" Crystal asked the same fear springing into her mind.  
"I know we will." Ryan reassured them "I've seen the forces they control first hand  
and battled them. The forces are made up of mostly robots because they are a lot easier to replace then people are. In a way that makes sense but that's bad for us because they can send thousands of drones at us. The plus side is that we don't have to feel bad for destroying mindless drones."  
"Have you ever... killed someone before?" Crystal asked like Simon giving a sigh of relief, assuming Ryan's confidence wasn't misplaced they would be fine  
"Sadly I have." Ryan said "It's never a good feeling to kill but it has to be done to protect things you love. I have killed over fifty people through my life but it isn't because I enjoy killing, far from it. Taking someone's life isn't something I enjoy nor ever will."  
"It's never good to take something's life." Simon agreed part of him wanting to peruse the matter and find out who and why Ryan had killed whilst another recognised the sadness in his eyes as he spoke of killing didn't want to stir up obviously painful memories "I hope I never do."  
"Its best we get ready for the attack." Ryan said. "Simon get all the Pokemon here that can battle at the main entrance to the den. I am strong but I need to know that if any get past they will be killed quickly."  
"I can do it." Crystal nodded  
"We will both go." Simon said firmly not doubting that Crystal would insist that he stay somewhere safe  
"I will be at the main entrance of the den." Ryan said. "I will do everything I can to keep them at bay when they come." Giving one more small smile he turned and headed for the main entrance his pace much more sedate than any of the others.

Turning to Crystal and Gemma, Simon gave a weak smile as he pushed himself to his feet heading for the sandy patch that usually facilitated their pack meetings.

They had no sooner settled down than Crystal let loose her keening cry, the pitch wavering differently to indicate who should and shouldn't come to this meeting as well as telling everyone in the pack that it was urgent. Gemma and Simon both winced at the sound as it resonated through their heads, although they understood that the situation was time critical they still both wished that Crystal would have at least given them some warning before she sent out the cry.

Crystal gave a sheepish grin picking up their pangs of annoyance easily "Sorry"

Simon waved it off his attention now on the rapidly filling hall, Pokemon were filing in almost twice as fast as they normally did, each Pokemon finding a spot to sit and falling silent almost immediately rather than the low murmurs that usually filled the room until the point he began to talk.

Fairly quickly the flow of Pokemon slowed to a stop, stragglers sprinting into the room and taking up positions panting as they fought to regain their breath. Running his eyes over the crowd Simon guessed that maybe a quarter, ten or twenty Pokemon had gone with Latias and Pisces deeper into the cave system. Crossing his fingers he said a silent prayer for their safety as he took a deep, calming, breath.

"Alright, I'm fairly certain that everyone knows that we are currently in danger" Simon spoke out getting some sombre nods of agreement, he took another deep breath before continuing "I won't lie to you; we are about to be attack by Genesis, their force is going to be larger than anything you've faced before but we have powerful allies in Ryan and his family so do not be afraid. I want all able bodied Pokemon at in the main hall ready to attack anything that gets in." Simon paused for a second to let the information sink in before speaking up again "I have complete faith in you and I'll be there with you doing what I can, so let's go fight to protect the pack!"

There was a very brief silence before a chorus of cheers went up, the odd Pokemon staying silent with looks of worry of their faces. Simon waited for the cries to die down before stepping forward flanked by Gemma and Crystal walking through the crowd he headed for the passageway to the entrance that was on the far side of the vast cavern. "If any of you don't want to join the main fight go help Pisces and Latias protect the young and old" he offered spotting the worried faces in the crowd and smiling as about six Pokemon filed off relived looks flashing across their faces and a few shooting him grateful smiles.

The remaining group formed a horseshoe around the passage Simon, Gemma, and Pisces standing at the centre all of them trying to hide the doubts that were eating at their minds lest the worry spread to the main body of the crowd. All eyes fixed on the darkened passage and all ears cocked to try and hear the first sounds of battle to indicate the fighting had started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pack Master: Chapter 22**

Hey everyone, sorry for the massive delays. My old computer died and took everything with it =(, finally got a new one and have recovered most of what I lost so hopefully everything should get back on track fairly soon, sorry again for the wait and hope you enjoy

* * *

Simon took a deep calming breath his eyes flicking over the large group of Pokemon before finally returning to the entrance to the tunnel. "Here they come!" Ryan's voice echoed down the corridor shortly followed by the sounds of battle. Simon tensed up doubt entering his mind, he was just a human for Arceus sake! How was he supposed to help everyone defend the den, there was no way he could even damage these 'robots' or whatever they were. His train of thought was cut off when he felt Crystal's presence nudge at his mind over their link 'Don't think like that.' she said gently 'You're not useless! Don't ever think you are!'

Simon gave a small hollow smile and shook his head 'Thanks, but I really am useless here.' he replied 'I mean even the youngest Vulpix is better off against these things than I am.'

Crystal shook her head 'You may not be physically strong but you planned our tactics and you're presence is boosting morale. So don't say you're useless.'

Simon nodded "Thanks" he said quietly reaching down and rubbing her head affectionately, Gemma glancing at them curious at what conversation they had had, the rest of his reply cut off as two drones came down the passage into the room. "Alright!" Simon called snapping to business mode almost immediately "Anyone who knows a fire attack use it now!"

The response was almost immediate as a large blast of fire burst from the crowd, flamethrowers and embers making up the bulk of the flame but some more powerful fire attacks were also present. The wall of fire washed over the drones heating them until they were red, even white, hot but aside from a slowing of their movement as their thermal sensors struggled to locate targets they were unaffected. Simon frowned unwilling to ask for more heat since the temperature was almost unbearably hot to all but the fire types already "Alright cut the fire!" he called after another few seconds. As the fire stuttered and died he looked down at Gemma "Use razor leaf, you should be able to cut the heated metal much easier."

Gemma nodded and smiled flicking her head and sending a small barrage of leaves towards the drone neatly slicing it into three segments. Simon grinned, pride in Gemma welling up in his chest, "Alright everyone you should be able to do some real damage when the armour is hot; if you can stand the heat get in close but if not I recommend keeping a distance" at his words the rest of the group surged forward quickly ripping the drones apart. Simon gave a small nod "Good, now let's form up. Those with fire attacks make a line in the front with Crystal and Gemma in the middle, you'll weaken any approaching drones then everyone else will rush in for the kill." Everyone nodded forming up just as Simon suggested he had a small proud smile on his face as he watched the next few drones that broke few be destroyed easily, their tactic proving very successful against the enemy. Crystal however hung back her eyes glowing of soft blue as she deconstructed the drones from the inside out with fine bursts of psychic energy.

Simon allowed a satisfied grin to grow on his face as yet another wave of drones was cut down by the teamwork of the pack. However this grin was quickly erased when Ryan's voice floated down the tunnel "Simon I am going to need back up!"

Giving a grin sigh Simon nodded to no-one in particular "You heard him!" he announced, advance in formation. Let's go!" No sooner had he spoken the words than everyone surged forward, the narrow tunnel to the entrance forcing the fire types to form two lines.

They emerged from the cave, a few of the fire types providing a little covering fire, and Simon quickly scanned the battlefield his eyes going wide. There were literally thousands of those drones! They were pouring forth from drop ships that seemed to be descending from the sky in a never ending stream. His eyes flicked to Ryan who was talking quietly into a communicated smirking softly at the approaching army, as he closed the line a series of tremendous blasts rang out. Every drop ship exploding in a massive fireball "Hit the deck!" Simon called dropping to the floor, all the Pokemon ducking their heads as well as debris from the ships and their contents scythed through the air taking out anything in it's path. Simon's mouth hung slightly open, he couldn't even begin to comprehend how much fire-power Ryan must've called upon. Shaking his head gently Simon closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Pisces and everyone in the caves; hoping that this force wasn't any indication of what, if anything, was trying to get in through the catacombs.

Simon was snapped back to reality by a massive crash from the forest, spinning round to face the source of the noise he froze. Towering over the trees was a massive eight legged combat droid the ground shaking with each step as trees snapped and fell in it's wake, one large cannon was mounted on it's head whilst another four small turrets swivelled trying to locate potential targets. Simon stood for a second just staring at it in disbelief "We're screwed" he muttered softly taking a step back away from the advancing war machine. His gaze flicked to Ryan wondering if he had noticed it as well and giving a surprised gasp when Ryan jumped forward towards the machine; he couldn't be thinking of taking that on alone could he?! He watched with a mixture of awe and dread as Ryan got closer and closer to the leviathan, the large turret on it's head glowed with a foreboding blue light as it prepared to fire. A blinding blue flash as the weapon fired blinded Simon briefly, he heard a massive explosion followed by loud crashes of metal and snapping wood, as the world slowly swam back into focus he saw the huge machine had been defeated. What remained now lay in a huge charred crater, smouldering gently, and there was no sign of Ryan. Simon frowned there was no way he could of survived an explosion like that, could he? All the remaining drones had shut down or something when the larger one had been destroyed but Simon was sill weary after all they were still in one piece and could come back online at any moment "Alright everyone let's head back inside" Simon announced with a smile "You all did a great job today!" A round of cheers greeted his compliment and Simon stood to a side as everyone broke formation and headed back inside. Simon scanned the tree line a smile breaking out as he spotted Ryan walking towards him, a little battered but ultimately unhurt.

"Ryan what happened?" he asked as they drew level the two of them walking inside side by side.

"I took out one of their heavy units." Ryan explained "It caused a chain reaction and shorted out all the drones. Latias and the rest of your pack are on the way back now. They will be here in a few minuets."

Simon nodded and grinned turning his attention to the back of the caves, as he watched two figures, Jade and Leon, emerged from the darkness of the natural caverns, Lulu had the head of one of the drones in her mouth.  
"You two did great." Ryan said with a smiling at them  
"Lulu's quite the little scrapper. She took out five drones and ripped the head off one." Jade said with a grin.  
"Really now." Simon said with a smiling softly at them his mind reeling, how powerful were these people! Lulu looked up at him still holding her trophy a happy grin on her face.

A little while later the rest of the pack filed into the room, Pisces running over to Simon and taking a place at his side, Idoi leading all the kits back into the nursery after a brief pause to smile at Simon.

Returning the grin Simon rested a hand on Pisces' head and knelt down giving her a soft kiss "You ok?" he asked gently

Pisces nodded giving a small whine as Simon broke the kiss "yeah, I'm fine" she said softly

Nodding and chuckling softly at the whine Simon turned to Crystal "So is anyone hurt?" he asked

Crystal shook her head "No, not really, a few people received minor injuries but there's nothing life threatening and no casualties"

Simon nodded "Ok good" he said happily letting out a sigh of relief.

Jade spoke up. "Guys, forgetting why we came here?"  
"Thats right." Ryan said. "We need to find the crystal."  
"Well I know where it might be." Crystal said giggling gently as she set off deeper into the den and back to the lake, Simon following close behind her.  
"It could be any of these." Ryan said looking around.  
Jade closed her eyes concentrating on the crystal they needed to find as she slipped into a trance, Simon and Crystal watching with interest, "That's it."  
"You sure Jade?" Latias asked.  
"Positive." Jade said with a grin.

"Well then crystal master, you get the honour of getting it from the pillar." Ryan said with a grin.  
Jade smiled and shot up towards the pillar. She closer her eyes and focused, the pillar quickly cracking and collapsing under the psychic onslaught, leaving a softly glowing blue sphere as the rest of the pillar fell away.  
"The crystal, it's warm." Jade said as took it looking deep into it. "It's almost like it's alive, I can feel energy in it pulsing like a heartbeat."  
"Simon it was really nice to meet you." Ryan said shaking his hand. "If you ever in Hearthome stop by the Jaster manor."  
"I'll remember that." Simon replied smiling softly his eyes flicking to the crystal before going back to Ryan.

Ryan waved and smiled as flash of bright white light blinded Simon for the second time in under an hour. As his vision returned Simon realised Ryan and his family were missing, shaking his head in disbelief he turned to Crystal who's eyes were taking slightly longer to recover from the bright flash.


End file.
